


I am Thanos.

by Propa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 69,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propa/pseuds/Propa
Summary: Thanos has fulfilled his purpose. . . . Now we must watch how he deals with awaking in the world of quirks





	1. Chapter 1

The power flowing through the gauntlet was immense as reality, time, and space all began faltering around me as I do what must be done. While I channel the power through the gauntlet to fulfill its final purpose I ponder. I had achieved my dreams, despite the cost I had never waivered in my goals. It had costed everything, what I do now is to ensure no one invalidates what I strove and bleed for. What had led to this moment?

My dreams had been achieved with a single snap. A simple gesture which allowed such godly power to flow through my being and become my tool in cleansing this universe of half its people, I had expected to stand tall with my cherished minions and daughters. But now I stand all alone upon this backwater world in which I survive. Ever since I had left Earth when I rested humbly upon my kneees and simply watched as new dawn had risen, content in the knowledge that I won. I knew it would be so easy to bring back my minon’s, but It would only make me into a hypocrite if I could not stand what I put the rest of the universe through. It was randomly selected, there were no favorites besides my daughters,

 

In those first few grief filled day’s I had come to terms with what I was forced to do. But that’s not what lead to this moment. It was the dreams that tortured and pushed me each night I slumbered. All I heard in my dreams was countless of whisper’s each of them enticing me towards some other false goal. Some of these whispers pulled me to thoughts of greed and lust, others to revenge and wrath. All of them weak and selfish. Even then, one whisper had haunted me every night. Ringing in my head as her whispers begged me to take more life.

To kill and end more, without goal or cause. Last night, she had finally revealed herself. A skeletal creature that I felt such strong yearning for begging me to take more from this universe. She had proclaimed herself as Death. She had begged and allured me in an attempt to get me to erase it all, I had refused her. It was not my job nor goal to end all life, only half. I had awoken this morning knowing what must be done, for today nor never would I listen to her. . .But age would one day take me if not a spurned foe or grieving victim of my deeds. A piece of me was truly scared of her.

I could not risk anyone, killing all life. I could not dare allow any single being besides myself to wield such godlike power, for I was tested every day to use the gauntlet and I had barley resisted such whim’s. It would be so easy to snap once more and end them all- But that was not my goal. So in order to prevent the universe from ever suffering a tyrant, misguided hero or false god from getting the infinity gauntlet or gems. I will do what must be done, I knew as I heard the whispers begging me to stop I couldn't for the good of all. I could trust no one with this power besides myself and even then I knew gifted with such power I would one day break to the allure of power.

I will ensure Death is forever spurned from the power of infinity. As I close my eyes and fall to a single knee, my hand burns as my flesh rots and is evaporated I do not stop. My efforts rewarded by the first pop, the gem of time exploding in a wave that altered the very land around me. Killing and aging plants in various ways. It does not stop there, as each gem pops. A whisper disappears as the Time Stone is destroyed, a whisper perishes in a scream as the power gem pops and so forth.

Each pop further agonizing my arm and scarring the flesh. But I would not yield until the last gem was gone, as pop after pop fills the air each explosion creating some sort of exotic effect which permanently scars the world around me in more than just physical ways. The whispers dwindled. I only faltered when I had gotten to the last gem, the gem which I had spent the most in achieving. The Soul stone itself.

 

When there were three whispers trying to stop me. The roars of a fiery demon, Death, and the voice of my beloved daughter. . . One guaranteeing me it's wrath, The second moaning and pulling me to it's an empty cause of slaughter and last simply pushing me forward to go through with what I started. I finally opened my eyes, witnessing reality tearing as I witness dozens of different timelines being created at that moment, as I roar out finally allowing the final gem to crack and pop. The sound it made, could only be described as a song of the universe.

 

A balance of conflict and order synchronized into the perfect sound. The whispers had finally disappeared, at least I could take pride in that as I fell to the ground scarred and exhausted from my efforts. Pain wracking through my body as I chuckled, the world around me turning white as my vision blurred at what should never be seen by any mortal before I closed my eyes harboring my mind from such a sight.

Seconds pass before I briefly struggle in tearing my eyes open, my eyes hazily taking in the view of some man with the night sky for his skin. . . Skin that looked more like the universe itself. Perhaps it was a figment of my pain-filled mind but it was a curious sight either way. My will exhausted and my body ruined left me no other choice but to fall to sleep. My breathing stopping completely for what felt like an eternity as I knew this is death, the end of my story. A great ending I mused as my last breath escaped my lips. Nothing happened from there on.

 

Nothing until something, that something being cold water running across my body brought me back into reality. I couldn't hide the groan that came from my lips, as my eyes were forced open. I growled at what I saw, for I knew instinctively this was not my world. All I could muster was rising out of this stream and moving out of the water before falling unconscious. 

 

These actions rendering Thanos ignorant of the two young boys exploring further down the creek.

 

The first a green haired and bright child similar to a young and unhurt Gamora. The second? A Amber eyed child who would remind him greatly of his neglected and jealous child, but those were facts for the future. For now was his time to slumber and rest.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Your guys comments spurned me on, So I woke up and typed this up thanks so much for the comments and feedback.

 

As my mind began to wake once more a soft groan escaped my lips. My body was wracked with intense pain as I laid there for a while, feeling a sort of absolute accomplishment at what I had done, destroying such powerful relics... As my eyes finally opened, I couldn’t help but smile at the trees above me swaying in the wind. What a beautiful universe I mused. Finally, I muster the strength to raise my less damaged arm and feel my face.

 

The textures of burnt and scarred flesh meet my hand. I wince as the touch ignites even more pain across my face, then I glance to my arm. The same arm which I had wielded the tool that turned me into a god. I was surprised at how little damage it had taken. The flesh was fine, besides a handful of burns and bruises that dotted the purple flesh, It was my fingers which showed the most damage, Each burnt and broken but perhaps recoverable. I had seen far worse injuries in my life.

 

I finally forced myself to stand, my bones creaking in protest as my face turns to a grimace. I forced myself to begin walking through the woods in silence, left with nothing but my thoughts. It brought a memory of a few words that Ebony Maw had told me, How when this was all done and over with. When I had finally won my inevitable victory, that I would no longer be the hero. How in the end when it was all said and done with. . . I was no longer the center of the universe's story. My saga was over it seemed.

 

These woods reminded me of Earth’s woods when I had fought the best that world had to offer. I felt a certain amount of respect for those humans, because even when the end was in sight. When all the pieces were in place and their defeat was guaranteed they still choose to stand and fight me. Stark, The bearded man, The witch, Doctor Strange, The Insect boy and many other great figures who were worthy of my respect

 

I only had the pleasure to learn a handful of their names, but I would forever remember each one. For they were the brave men and women who stood before me, when entire worlds have bowed their head to me. When entire civilizations have been defeated and culled by my armies, Earth had stood stronger after my first assault. Even the second clash between me and the people of that world had almost beaten me, I acknowledge that luck is what saved me in the end. Forevermore I shall respect the people of earth.

 

I paused as I heard it, a small pop of a weak explosive and the screams of a small child. An opportunity to discover what world I was on a chance which I would not miss. I take off into a sprint, my body aching in its silent protest. I take joy in this pain, for it is a result of my accomplishment. It takes me only a few seconds to find the source, a pair of small human children huddled in terror. The first with a puff of green hair and eye’s which held some sort of innocence that reminded me of the day I meet Gamora.

 

Eyes which I did not let witness the massacre of its people. For once innocence is lost, It could never be regained. The second boy let small explosives flicker from his fingers as he shouts out the word’s “Fuck off you shitty bear!” A colorful language indeed from that explosive boy. His power had much potential if it could be trained and wielded like a true weapon and seemed to be genetic. Perhaps the child of a hero I snapped.

Finally, I turn my head to what the boys were cowering from, my eyes locking onto the “Bear” which the boy had screamed out. Not the largest creature, but undoubtedly a threat to a young human. The bear had charged towards the boys, the children shaking in fear as the bear charges. Finally, I decided to step in. Lunging forth it is easy to grab the beast neck and slam it into a three dazing it so I could wrap a single hand around its neck and pin it to the ground. A smile comes to my face as I rear back my fist preparing to turn the bear’s head to mush and meat without life. . .Until a whisper once more fills my head. I do not know if the whisper is truly something supernatural, or if it’s a product of my grief-filled and weary mind. But I do know that the whisper says one thing in the voice of my favored daughter.

 

The words she whispers “Don’t repeat your path.” A single sentence that causes me to pause as I loosen the grip on the roaring bear’s neck, a pause which allows me to hear the whimpers of some young creature. I glance upwards to find a pair of cubs watching as I strangle their mother. It finally clicks that this bear was simply aggressive protecting its offspring. A feeling which I can empathize with as I weakly sling the bear away letting it run away with its children.

 

I turn my attention to the human children, both staring at me with some measure of awe in their young eye’s as I smile and approach them. The explosive one still bearing his teeth guarding the green-haired child as if he would be able to stop me. I smile as I take a knee and ask gently “It is quite curious, why is it you two are this far out without a parent?” The explosive one stares into my eyes as he clenches his small fist and says. “We were exploring shithead! I could have handled that bear no problem.” I can’t help but chuckle at such bravado as the green-haired one smiles and peeks out from behind the explosive child and say in his squeaky and young voice “T-Thanks.”

 

A warmth that was once long gone, had finally returned to my chest as I say my voice calm and welcoming. “Your welcome child. Now, let us take you both home. I assume this little adventure is done.” The explosive one scoffs as the green-haired one eagerly smiles and runs to me taking my large finger in his hand and leading me forward out of these accursed wood’s. . .I knew the moment I was seen the Avengers and all those who I have beaten will seek me out and kill me. But I did not care, for my job was done and what little time I had left would be enjoyed. What more was there for me to do? I had already won.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the likes and comments that shit fuels me

I cannot fathom why I am here. If there is some secret purpose if some divine being or absolute force is guiding my being. Guiding me through an endless sea to some unknown Island, or if I am simply drifting. For my destiny is complete, what further purpose does my life yield? I am a man with no fate, for it has already been fulfilled. For now, I shall enjoy what little time I have left as the boy guides me.

 

My grin although weak has not once vanished as I march through these woods. Although there is a flicker of curiosity and perhaps ego that yearns for me to ask a single question. A simple yet strong one, as I open my mouth and ask in a soft tone “How have you all dealt with it? Seeing so many flickers to dust.” The one behind me gives me a strange look as the green haired child ask. “What do you mean? Is that some cool book or movie quote? Kaa-Chan what do you think?”

I felt myself freeze for a second, all seen and exposed to the intense gaze of the young human behind me. . .A flicker of worry enters my chest. A shadow of a doubt that fills all sentient beings at some point takes residence in my chest as I cover for myself with a soft weary chuckle as I say “It is. It’s a book which I read in my youth. A drama more than anything else.” The boy is now known as Kaa-Chan only scoffs at my word’s as the green-haired child gasp and says “Does it have hero’s in it?”

 

A chance that I would not miss I gather two names as I say. “Indeed, ever hear of Ironman or Thor?”

Both boys pause for a long silent minute before Kaa-Chan says “Fuck no grape man.” 

That was not the response I had expected, this is a strange situation that I feel stuck in but I recover and keep talking, “They were shining examples of what any lifeform should strive for. Genius, Strength, Will, and heart forged to perfection by the challenges which destiny forged them with. . .Tell me, boys, why are you not panicked nor scared of my appearance?”

Kaa-Chan scoffs as he says, “Why? Besides the injuries you just have a mutation quirk plain and simple. Everyone got a quirk you guys just have one that look a bit funny”

 

I dare not show my true emotions, for they were in a flurry as I pondered what this could all mean. It is with little doubt that I can say no longer was I in my old universe. Quirks? Perhaps that is the power which the boy wielded. “What are your names? Truly I am curious.” The green-haired child stares up into my scarred face as he simply says with all the hope in this finite world “Im Izuku! My friend over there is Bakugou. We’re going to be hero’s and Im going to be number one!”

 

The scoff is simply a pattern at this point. But this scoff that came from this Bakugou child felt full of malice and hate. Fitting I mused for such an angry child as I once more ask, “Doubts young Bakugou?” The amber gaze falls onto Izuku as Bakugou spits out his tense and hate-filled response. “Correction. I'm going to be number one you green-haired fuck, why? Because you have no fucking quirk you useless shit.”

Curious, the boy was aggravated by Izuku's hope. . .An inferiority complex perhaps? There is no response from Izuku as I choose to verbally step in as I ask, “Bakugou? What is the difference between a man born with strength? From a man born with weakness?”

Bakugou pauses for a brief few seconds as he ponders my words. Formulating his response from what his childish mind could produce. Finally his response fills the air as he says “Ones strong, ones weak?” 

Now it was my turn to scoff as I follow Izuku. “Wrong. The difference is a strong man has options in his life, for it does not matter if he is born with raw power, or if he is born with money or sway. For he has power unmatched by the weak.” Still trailing behind Izuku I emphasize my point by scooping up a single rock and crushing it with ease. “But the weak man? There is no choice. Only determination mixed with primal desperation, in many chases it is all or nothing. The strongest of life is sometimes born from weakness. For if you are born weak, in many cases life shall strive towards strength in all forms. That is the difference in my eyes, and even then it is objective.”

 

The small pops of explosions flicker out of frustration from Bakugou's hands. A poor mind tormented by self-doubt is what he would grow into without interference. I pity the poor boy. As I glance towards Izuku I place a large palm on his soft head as I state. “Do not worry young Izuku. Stay determined and know this. Do not stride from your path nor let the words of others stop you. Move forward no matter what they may call you. Mad, crazy, foolish or any other negative adjective. Stand tall child and stand without doubt, for you are driven by desperation. One of the strongest forces in this cold reality.” The boy stares into me for a few seconds before nodding and walking ahead, once more walking with inspiration.

 

Thoughtful words as we soon reach the end of the wood, finding a deep slope which the boys scurry over with practiced ease as we enter an almost alien world. All so different yet similar and human in some way. Each so confident in their small lives knowing what small task they must achieve that day. A confidence that I lacked in my purpose, for the question was what was my purpose?

 

Was I sent here to simply rest and spend my days truly simple and normal? Perhaps I was sent to repeat my great deeds once more. Perhaps it is not in death that I will find my grief gone and achieve peace. Maybe it is here that I shall find peace in my acts and deeds, or simply further damnation. It is uncertain my path, but I am certain that I shall face it all. Just as I faced the death of my people, the death of my daughter and the final fight I shall face this future and whatever demons they bring. For I am Thanos. The Mad Titan.


	4. Chapter 4

There is no mistaking it, this was earth. Perhaps not the Earth I visited, but still a earth. I had walked silently with the boys as I took in the sight’s. Entertainment boxes playing montages of these Government tilted heroes. I understood the need for it and why it was created in a society of people with superpowers but it left a bad taste in my mouth at the idea of calling such people hero’s. Calling someone a hero due to title and not the soul or material.

For with any position comes the abuse of power, an abuse easily done when such a position has widespread admiration amongst a culture. There is many definitions to the word hero, each varying race to race or even person to person. I believe I can be called hero by some, Stark to can be measured as a true hero. But as I walk down the street I can’t help but wonder. . .Where is the steel in these false hero’s. Where is the defiance and hardness I have seen in Humans? Where is that soul which never yields?

 

I do not see it as Izuku leads me past billboards and such advertisements. It makes me sick to see such false idols, finally, my smile weakens into a frown as I ask Izuku. “Who do you believe to be the best hero?” 

The boy does not hesitate to answer “All-Might! He’s the hero who always smiles and always wins!” I let the name sink into my mind as I ponder it, perhaps this All-Might would be worth some measure of respect. Perhaps he will not fail to meet my harsh requirements of what a hero should be. I take in a whiff of the air, catching the contrasting smell of the city.

 

Thousands of smells invading my nostrils. All so contrasting to the previous scents of the woods. This is not the grateful universe I cleansed of its population, but the question was. . . What was my destiny here? A question that would never cease to burn and torture at my skull. Finally, I hear Bakugou speak “I'm going to leave shitheads, you can keep walking with Grimace Deku.” Izuku nods and keeps tugging on my hand. His hand so small compared to mine, perhaps once I rest I shall have the answer I am looking for. The answer which will determine the fate of this planet and all who live here.

 

What more do I have to give? My empire is gone, my black order slaughtered... My daughter sacrificed. Why must it be me to enact yet another cull, for if slaughter is my purpose here? If my destiny is undoubtedly one of genocide and balance, I would only have one question. When will it end? When may I finally rest in a peaceful life? For I am not a god, instead I am simply a single Titan in this limited and doomed universe. For although I am honored, I am tired.

 

I had not noticed it, but as I feel a harsh tugging on my hand I realize I had stopped. The small boy looking up at me with bright green eyes as he ask voice full of concern as he says “What’s wrong! Why did you stop?” I cannot muster a chuckle this time as I place my hand on the boy's head and say unable to hold the simple sorrow from my voice. “Memories and thoughts of the past and future Izuku. It is not something to concern yourself with.” The boy seems to pause as both his hands grab mine as he hmmms for a few seconds before saying. “What were those memories about?” I ponder what words to tell him as I carefully say. “A project. A very important project.”

Finally, the boy lets go of my good hand as he asks unknowing of the weight of the words. “What did it cost?”

My intense gaze fully turns to the boy for a few seconds, as I take in a deep breath to steady myself as he fidgets I finally say. “Everything, Now let’s go. Your family must be waiting to hear of your exploits young one.” He glances at the building to our left as he says. “C'mon in then! Mom would love to meet you!” I cannot find it in myself at the moment to refuse him of his request.

 

It is simple to get inside the building and reach the door as Izuku stands in front of me knocking on it. Finally, it creaks open, allowing a slender and green-haired women to gaze at me. I can sense the fear in her body, she doesn't even notice the boy as she asks “Y-Yes?” Her green eyes were locked onto my burnt face as I speak putting on a reassuring smile. “Your son got into an accident with a bear-” 

I do not find the pleasure to finish my word’s as the women gulps and says “Oh- Oh god!” I cannot help but chuckle at her reaction as I point my finger downwards.

 

Finally, the women finds it in her to tear her eyes from my face. Finally locking eyes with the smiling and eager boy who wave’s as I speak clearly. “Do not worry, I handled the bear. It was simply guarding it’s young.” 

The women lets loose a breath as she kneels down to hug her son as she begins to sob. Touching I mused, as she told me in a grateful tone. “Y-You saved him? Thank you so much! Izuku dear what did I tell you about going that far out in the woods!” 

Izuku groans as he says “But Kaa-chan s-” Her voice is stern and harsh, but I could hear the worry and care underneath it as she speaks. “If Kaa-Chan said jump off a cliff would you do it?” Izuku groans as his mother usher him inside before returning to the door.

 

I have to restrain myself from snapping her neck, as she rushes forward and hugs me best she could. A vein but appreciated attempt as she begs, “Please stay for dinner! I insist.” The offer of food was tempting, and I had no ID, nor money for this world. I did not wish to resort to petty thievery. “Ah thank you. It has been a long while since I've had a proper meal.” Her eyes turn sharp as they glaze up at me as she says. “You’re homeless aren’t you? Well, I can offer you the couch.”

 

It disturbs me how trusting she is. How easy it would be if I were a deranged killer to awake in the middle of the night and end her alongside her son’s life. It almost hurts me to witness such ignorance and lack of suspicion to the world, but it still works in my favor. “That would be wonderful. Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks so much for likes and comments. I fucking THRIVE Off of feedbacks and comments.

It is a fact, that many see me in one main kind of way. One way that was almost universal, was that all viewed me as a figure of strength. No not as a mad tyrant because a few viewed me as a god or a savior instead I was viewed as an ultimate measure of power, a limit to power or someone to strive to beat. Many in my universe saw me so. Many seem to fail to remember a simple fact that applies to many mortals, no matter how strong they are.

 

Is it the simple fact that I am mortal. I am not a true sociopath that needlessly seeks to harm for I like any other can feel. What I feel now is not an emotion many cherish, for even now I feel sorrow. Not regret for my actions but simple sorrow at how it had all turned out no matter how desperately I wish it hadn’t. That is what separates me from any false delusions of godhood. A god would have no care for what the mortals do, that very same god would abuse his power to some selfish goal all the while feeling no remorse for it. I am no god, nor will I ever be. I am a mortal man, a simple mortal creature who had strived for power and achieved it. A god does not die. I am no god for I expect my death to come to me one day.

 

I expect death as retribution for all that I have done. Some say that death is needless in life, but I believe it is something that causes us to cherish life and to strive towards greater heights than those that came before. This is my truth yet I cannot lie to any who dare ask me that I am indeed grieving. Even now, as I sit at this table awaiting dinner sitting upon two sturdy chairs I grieve for my loss.

 

My gaze locks onto the small boy, Izuku sitting at the table with me. A curious thought entering my head as I ponder what would he do when faced with hardship. When faced with the first challenge on his path to becoming a hero, would he simply give or would he strive to greater heights? Many say and believe they will become something great, but when they are truly faced with strife they quit. I ponder deeply if this is the same for Izuku. Perhaps I shall receive the opportunity to test his will.

 

Izuku does not notice my gaze, for he is so absorbed by some video. His young attention span completely taken up by such a colorful and fast-paced video. As I sit here in silence I could not help but think of my options. For in my eyes there are two ways I can ensure the start of my future. This world was just digitized enough that perhaps a program or such creation could create a false identity for me was simply the first but possibly the most time-consuming. The second was to simply dig deep, search for the rotten veins of crime and greed that lay under this society. That lays in almost all societies. To take hold of that vein and get them to create an identity for me. Both are valid paths to follow.

 

My musing is stopped as Inko the slender green-haired women brings out three plates each loaded with a single burger and steamed greens of some sort. Although my burger is far larger than the others. In my years I have dined with many. Leaders, Survivors, and friends each situation bringing forth some great dining environment. Although none of those compare to simply sitting in a home eating a homemade meal. For it is not the food that makes such a meal great, is the familial interaction. Sadly this is not my family nor is it my future and my last family meal was centuries ago upon my homeworld. Although this dinner is still nice.

It is something that I deeply crave, almost starve for such a mundane and normal interaction. For it is in my experience that once you become known, such small and informal dinners seem to vanish. For I am a general, A leader, and many other things and labels. I am not supposed to be a simple man, but here that does not apply. To this woman, I am nothing more than the savior of her son, a friend to share a meal with. It is such an interaction that I cherish not because of it’s quality but because of its rarity. “Tell me, Inko what is it you do?”

She smiles as she wipes her chin of food as she says “Well, Im a part-time programmer. What about you Thanos? Where are you from, your name is quite strange I've never heard of such a name.”

 

I indulge in her question as I formulate a small idea of what to say. A persona in which I can wield and hide my true self “I am an engineer from America. My parents had very unorthodox Ideas of naming people to. Now Inko, I thank you for such kindness tonight. For you have not only given me a place of rest, but you have helped me wrap and treat my hand.” 

Inko smiles as she giggles lightly and says “Oh don’t sweat it! You saved my son’s life, stay as long as you want.” I felt no guilt in getting her to say that. I would perhaps need a night or two here before I was finally ready to establish my own place of rest. “Oh! But we will need to place a lot of blankets on the floor you’re a bit- Large for the couch.”

 

It causes me to chuckle seeing how hesitant she was to say it. I ensure my laugh is warm, so I do not set her off. “Thank you. I have slept on a cold stone so your floors shall be welcomed. It is rare I indulge in the greed of life. I am a minimalist.” We continue our small talk through the meal, the sense of normality welcomed as I finish my meal. But there is one point in the meal that I pause.

 

That as I sit there eating, I watch Inko use her quirk on a salt shaker. A single moment that causes me to realize a new reason I could be here. A new path that can truly show me a compromise. Perhaps there was a quirk, a single rule-breaking power that would help fix this issue bloodlessly, for this may be a hint that my destiny is not over yet. A compromise I sought for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I felt this chapter was slightly lower quality then the others. What's your guys thoughts?

As I lay out the blanket’s onto the floor, the faded sheets resting against the wood I ponder. A suitable bed for the night, for I simply cannot enjoy a soft bed. For my life has been far to harsh to give me access to a soft bed most my living life. As I stand alone in this empty living room I cannot help but feel my thoughts drift to the dwarves who had fallen to my onslaught as all others have. The Asgardians had gotten their well deserved Karma but the Dwarves were just caught in the middle as always.

Their names were ironic in a way, although it saddens me their deaths were necessary. For the Universe lost a great race on that day. One of many sad necessities it seems, for their fates had ended when they had finished the glove. I could not risk such powerful creators roaming this galaxy. You see, all it would take is one bad seed, one horrible bastard spawn to do horrible deeds to creation. While one of my race could perhaps attack another with countless weapons one of their race could alter the very fabric of reality in such a way the damages would be horrid.

 

The Dwarfs had crafted a glove capable of holding the infinity stones for me. It is tragic but I dare not risk such power falling in the wrong hands, for one single bad dwarf could potentially kill dozens of systems. Extinguish dozens of stars for no greater purpose then greed, or even perhaps reversing my great work with some fantastical technology. It was not a risk I would take or dare entertain.

 

I had left the last dwarf, alone so that perhaps I could revisit him incase anything ever occurred to the glove. Bait him with false promises of bringing his people back once more, for being alone and desperate so long would allow Hate, Sadness, Grief, and Desperation to all fester in the giant being. All emotions to use to further my own end’s.

 

I had spent the time after dinner simply exercising and studying what little I could of this world. Although I have been blessed to be born with such potential and strength, I further it through constant vigilant exercises. I have tempered it in countless battles, some lasting days upon end with no end in sight. Indeed I am blessed but I have never been so ignorant to believe that would be enough to get me to the very end on its own. I have finally decided upon a course of action in the morning.

 

Similar to the dwarf, my tongue and violence are what I will use to ensure a false identity is created. It is the first step to figuring out what makes these quirks tick, for one of the few races that I have seen with such power are the Asgardians or the spawn of the false planet. Even then, it is severely limited in scope and population. Finally, I find it in me to lay my body to the ground and begin to rest.

 

Many times I have gone weeks without sleep, but I am far too exhausted to put off rest any longer. My aching body still burning with power from the destruction of the infinity stones and gauntlet. I drift off into an endless night with no sun in sight. I sleep peacefully for a while until it starts happening, the endless night giving way to a realm of eternal dawn and water. No sun, yet plenty of light as I find myself once more standing in this accursed realm. It is not my Gamora that I see with me in this accursed place.

 

It is two familiar figures standing before me. The first being the hollow-eyed skeleton of Death herself but there are no words coming from her accursed mouth. Dressed in a billowing cape of shadows and death. No mutterings or promises as she simply stands there with her skeletal hand reached out for me to grab, I ignore her as I turn my eyes to the second being who dwarves even me in sheer size. It is almost hard to simply stare at him.

A large figure, who has no flesh. Who simply stands like some window into the infinite depths of space. Both of his eyes hidden from my gaze by some sort of eternal shadow from the darkest depths of space themselves, as I stare into this being I do not see any end to the eternity that is his flesh. He has his hand extended for me to grab similar to death.

 

The infinite being and Death both stand there in silence staring at me as I finally stand up to them. Stand to these Gods, Concepts or whatever they may call themselves as I say “I will not help either of you. For in the End, I am no one's puppet, I am entranced by you death and I am curious of you to godling. But this does not mean I will mindlessly serve like one of my beastial soliders.” My words ring out in this realm as the Godling and death lower their arms, a smile on death's face. Poetic in a way

 

There is a smugness to it that I loathe to simply stare at as she speaks in her soft tone “You will serve just as you do in every other universe. Sooner or later, Thanos you will serve death as you are meant to. As you’re always meant to.” I scowl as I stand tall, and stare into the skull as I speak calmly.

“Wrong. I have already served destiny, I have already finished my journey into restoring balance.” As I end my words she begins laughing, a laugh which echos out through this realm as she says one final sentence to me. 

“Wrong, for your Fate, is not done yet for you’ve yet to finish the slaughter of this world and only then when the last light fades will your fate will truly end it is destiny," Her words bring some curiosity enters me, but before I can ask anymore I am pulled from this realm and back to the land of the living. The fake sound of a TV saturating the air, filling my eardrums alongside my roaring heartbeat. Strange, I had swore I turned off the TV before I slept. I sit up further glancing around the room until I spot Izuku curled up on the couch both his eyes shut. I glance to the TV noting the figures of some sort of giant man with blonde hair saving people. I reach over and gently click its power button letting it shut off as I begin to lay down once more.

 

Before I rest I notice the boy had kicked off his blanket, It brings back fond memories of when I took Gamora training deep in the woods of many different worlds. I reach over and pull the blanket over his small frame ensuring he was covered before I once more lay down and slowly drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny, a concept I had always understood in my long strife filled life, even from the moments of my youth I understood it. Although when I was younger I strove without purpose or true meaning besides simply living an average and normal life, I had no idea what my destiny was then. It had become apparent early on in my adult life that I could not simply live a boring average life. For I was gifted in far to many ways to boringly go to waste as an average man.

Instead, I was forced into many honorable and tedious positions, all of which I served to my utmost best. I remember when It had become apparent to me what the true solution to saving the universe was, never before had I felt such a sense of certainty that It was my fate to achieve this solution. Yet in my foolish youth, I had dreaded it, I had run from it and even shunned it. I knew better now, more than most else what fate was.

 

Only in a handful of moments had I ever doubted my purpose. One such moment was now as I mull over the words Death had said an ever-present sense of dread filling my chest as I stalk forward. I had awoken early in the dawn to sneak out without waking the Midoriya family my courteous and kind host. Now I found myself in the slums of this city striving forward for my goal. Each step with purpose as I stride through these filth stained slums. Finally, I find a target.

 

A single strung-out man, a glaze to his eyes lacking focus as he sits on the sidewalk. A homeless man strung out on some sort of addictive substance. A testament to the weakness of his will and the weakness of his soul. There would be no need for tongue, simply divine violence. He glances to me, a hungry look in his eye as he glances at my pockets. How utterly foolish I believe as my hand lashes out grabbing him by his filthy shirt and lift him from the ground, a spark of fear enters his eye as I hold him with a single hand, “Tell me, Who is it that deals with you?” The man makes a weird sound with his throat.

 

A gurgle to undoubtedly shoot some sort of flem or spit at me. I do not give him a chance as I slam him into the ground, my ears picking up the crunching of his bones as he swallows the spit painfully. My eyes tear into him, for caution was the best course here. This is a world where a single child had the potential to be born with the capability to destroy cities. No telling if this degenerate has a weaponized form of spit as I bark out, “Who is your dealer? It is best for you to answer. Soon, I shall run out of patience and end this miserable thing you call your life.”

He seems to nod, as he finally answers coughing harshly. There is only fear in his eyes as he says, “Z-Zeon! H-He's at the Devils lap he sells!”

 

Finally, I let him go, letting him lay there alone. I am a man of my word, for my word is one of the few honorable things I still held onto. I remember some sort of entertainment den named that on my way here, I respect many people... But I hold a personal disdain for the lowlifes of society who needlessly take yet do not sacrifice. A bias I am very willing to admit I hold against such people. But I would need to push aside bias in the favor of business.

It takes me only a few dozen minutes to find the house of sin. My eyes taking in the filthy look of the outsides of this “Devil's” Lap. I stride to the door, pushing it lightly only to hear the click of a lock. I do not hesitate to rear my hand back to slam it through the door breaking it down with ease. The scent of sex, smoke, and chemicals hit my nose as I enter the den. I am disgusted by the quality of such a place but I stride forward until three men in suits run down a set of stairs from across the room, I stride towards them as one pulls out a weak gun of metal and gunpowder. They do not cause me to halt as I approach them, as the middleman snaps his fingers creating dozens of power filled orbs to slam forward and slam into me I do not stop.

 

I simply extend my injured hand as a shield, smoke filling the room as each orb explodes against my hand. Such smoke that I could use to my advantage in such a tight space, despite the smoke burning my eyes I can see the middleman smug look as the one with the pistol shoots into the fog. “Heya, G? Sure Big Purple guys dead?” I suppose the middle man is G, who only nods my sharp eyesight catching the outline of his body through the smoke.

 

It makes the next moment that much sweeter as my hand darts forward from the smoke, grabbing the small man by the head as I lift him upwards before slamming him into the unarmed man. I wield his body like a weapon, as I crush his skull with the tiniest amounts of force. The man with the gun is far to slow to react as my leg slams into him, a powerful sidekick which easily collapses the man's chest. I discard the bodies with ease as I make my way up the stairs in absolute silence. I finally reach the door at the top of the stairs kicking it open as I walk my way into the room. Perhaps they were the first sign of me starting a new crusade but I was not in the mood to spare such filth.

I do not simply rush inside and attack, for that would make whoever rested inside believed they could pose a threat to me. Instead, I stay calm, entering the room, finally, my eyes find a single man sitting in the room staring into me. A dangerous man to any human perhaps, but I am not human nor was I ever, “Zeon I assume? I apologize for barging in so unexpected but I came to offer a deal. Your life, in exchange for information where I can find a professional in forging identities.” Zeon only scoffs as he stands up his eyes glowing a caustic green in this room as he says. 

“Here’s a counteroffer," I already know where this will go from experience, gently I let my hand rest on the door handle as I watch the man in his false arrogance stand up from his chair and say “You die for killing my-” I do not give him the time to further speak as I easily rip the door from the hinges and toss it with enough strength to stun him. It slams into Zeon, as I rush forward grabbing the man by the leg and pulling him from underneath the thrown door.

 

I keep him on the ground as I press a knee to his stomach and a hand to his throat pinning him to the ground. As always I am calm for this is like squishing an insect in terms of difficulty as I ask one final time. “Give me a name, and you shall live Zeon. I do not make promises lightly, and feed me any false information and I shall bathe you in the blood of your lackeys.”


	8. Chapter 8

Fear, a long old friend, and tool that I have wielded better than any finely crafted blade. Turns the legs to jelly, creates such an undefeatable dread in mortals. Although my purpose is muddled, I must first find a way to sustain myself and hide before I begin seeking the truth of my future. This apparent criminal crumpled before me, crumpled in fear of what I could deliver. He had even offered such paltry offers as cash, drugs, and even women to spare him. All but the money was meaningless in my eyes, for none of them could further my goals as I wish.

I had reassured him that my word was something that I would not break, for it is the last thing the only thing I could truly call mine. He had delivered the information to me telling me of yet another morally corrupt individual in the city who could render the services I needed. Subtly is not something I held in any manner, for it was never my strength. Yet another flaw that separates me from what truly was a god.

I had taken the man's money, a respectable sum of two million of this country’s currency. With these funds, I could purchase the services of this identity craftsmen for the last thing I wished to do was spurn the man doing such an important service for me. I leave the club in silence, left to nothing but my cursed thoughts and ravings.

Even now, the true strength of my sanity could be brought into question. For I have altered reality with a snap, I have faced the souls of the supposedly dead and even conversed with supposed gods. What is true and what is fake... Is the world I stand in now fake? An illusion of some mad mind broken by destroying the infinity stones? Perhaps an unsettling thought but there is a comfort knowing I may never know the truth behind it. An old saying from my home, an old saying that I have found time after time across thousands of different civilizations, That ignorance is bliss. I can understand the desire for species to stay ignorant of their world. To go each day without knowing what was truly tomorrow.

 

I cannot indulge in this same fear or ignorance as they do. For if I had, the universe would have perished and alongside it all species that lived there. It is this lack of ignorance that reminds me of the pain that I give to those I fight for. That I cause by my ruthless actions. Rarely do I find an empathic opponent that could relate to what I said, that can truly understand that I too am thinking and feeling being determined in my singular path. I do not fear the police or some hero attempting to arrest me for my deeds for I was observant as I carried out my actions. There were no witnesses, no homes close enough to hear the conflict, alongside I had not caught sight of a single monitoring system.

 

All I had to be wary of was Criminals. Weak individuals who would be going against a man with nothing left to lose. For even now If I was struck down on my way to the next objective a simple man with a “Mutant” type quirk? I would still be content as I bleed out across the concrete. It takes me a paltry few hours to reach the location. A simple apartment building an identity already brewing in my head if he asks me for a new name. The last name I had purposely discarded from my daughter. Thanos Whoberi something lackluster which would ruin any appearance of grandeur I gave. Something that would further my appearance as a simple human.

 

Finally, I reach the rather nice apartments, as I simply head in heading up flights of stairs as I reach a single door with the correct number on it. My knuckles barley tapping against the door four times pausing before delivering the fifth more firm knock on the door. It takes only a minute for me to hear scrambling on the other side, as the door creaks open a pair of small but intense eyes staring at my form as the individual hisses at me and glances at the briefcase I carried. The item which i used to carry the money I had rightfully taken. He finally speaks after a few seconds of silence until, “Waz ya want! Hm! I ain’t no punk I've got my experiences with average folk so make a wrongz move and ill gut ya.” I smile at him, chuckling lightly at such a thought as I say.

 

“Do not worry, for I am here to commission you. I have heard you were of credible skill in your art.” I knew it would be best to speak indirectly, for all it would take was a single curious neighbor or passerby to ruin it all as the man hisses out in his slimy rodent-like voice. “Yez I do, Twenty loads U.S or somethings similar to that is my arts price.” I do not know if this was enough, for I was ignorant of the exchange rates between currency as I prop open the case and hand it to him.

“Here. I assume this will be enough?” The man opens the door, letting long and filthy arms reach out and take the case before hissing with some sort of sick glee. I would love to snap this mans neck. 

“Wchat ya want it named Mista? I got a few in hand and you good with being south american?” I simply nod and answer. “That is fine, I wish the name to be Thanos Whoberi.” It would be easy for me to learn another language or two if the need existed. The Ratlike man scoffs before nodding as he says “I got most of it ready, just showz up by tomorrow and Ill have iz done.” The man closes the door as I begin to walk away.

 

It was a good thing I still had a single night at the Midoriya's household, perhaps I could scrounge up a sword or stick to teach the young eager boy a few tricks before I left. Perhaps this world even had a properly sized sword for me. It wouldn't hurt to look when I had nothing but time.


	9. Chapter 9

It seems although I am in a different world I am still left with so much time to think and ponder. This world is primitive to me in so many way’s yet it seems to carry such a powerful and potent gift. A gift I have never imagined to see in such quantity in such a primitive race. For I have seen and heard of the power of a handful of Asgardians. Ancient power that carries on through their royal blood or a select few non-royal members. Another such group were the spawn of the living planet.

 

I had heard rumors that my favored daughter and the last spawn of that planet had destroyed it. It was such a feat, an undertaking she had done on her own. Something worthy of a saga or poem if they were in such old times which the world cherished such outdated organization of words It had made me prideful. It had even opened me up to the idea of sparing this- Star-Lord. I ponder now if he survived the snap or if he had turned to dust like countless others.

 

It is far too soon that I stand in front of the door of the Midoriya household. My smile light as I knock on the door in a silent hallway. I cannot help but let my eyes wander, an old habit honed by many years of life. I find myself staring down a simple woman heading down the hall, both of her arms holding groceries as she head’s inside her apartment. My eyes locked onto her arm’s noticing both of them were glowing blue for they were hard light constructs.

 

This proves that my idea may have merit, that a compromise may exist. A compromise was hidden in the blood and bones of the humans of this world, a solution that may prove far more useful than the infinity gems. For the gems are limitless in power, utility, and strength. It is the glove and my own body that is limited, and perhaps it is through these mutations of humanity that I shall find a better solution. A solution where I can strengthen myself with one of these quirks, find a solution to entropy, simply two of millions of paths that these humans had opened to me.

This does not inspire hope, nor goodwill or even any form of positive emotion that I can welcome. Only a traitorous part of my mind whispers that perhaps I was wrong, perhaps every drop of blood I have bleed, every piece of sweat that has come from the issues of my goal... This single part of my thoughtful mind brings up a single question that makes me feel sick with a mixture of emotions. Not just any random philosophical question that you can ponder on every day. It is a thought which brings up the validity of my life, the point to all I have done. Was I wrong? Was I false! I had seen the most advanced societies to ever exist in my universe fall and shrink their own population what I had done was a practice applied to the most advanced societies in my universe.

 

The door opens showing the smaller form of Inko, and what could be called a mercy to my mind as I ask, “Ah Inko, I do not wish to bother you but may I spend another night? There has been an issue with my paper. I need to spend another night here."

Inko gasp as she further opens her door and smiles at me as she says, “Of course! Usually, this issue doesn't happen to those from the states.” Ah, a hole in my story that I had forgotten to consider.

“You see Inko, the Issue was simple I was originally from South-America. I had decided when my temporary living in America expired I would move to Japan for more permanent means. Apparently something has happened to my papers in transit.” Inko frowns as she further opens the door as I see the belief in her eyes.

 

I do not feel guilty, but I believe I should for tricking such an innocent and caring woman who has done nothing but helped me. It is simply another pebble to add to my mountain of sins and wrongdoings. “Oh, you poor thing! I'll go throw two chickens to cook for dinner.” My emotions lessen as I smile once more and enter the home I even glance to my makeshift bed still laying there on the floor. My eyes wander to the couch only spying Izuku’s blanket. I swivel my head to glance down the hall as I spot the green-haired boy.

 

I felt an ounce of pity for the boy to grow up quirkless in such a society. To be born without pride. I can only hope Izuku shall shape into a fine young man or even hero. He approaches me his hands hidden behind his back as he says, “Thanos! I made something for you!” I raise an eyebrow and take a knee discarding my negative emotions so I could smile for Izuku. “What is it?” He skitters over with his small legs as he smiles and quickly shows me what's in his small hands. Some sort of blue plastic primitive multi-tool with a dull blade sticking from it. Across it’s surface is white tape colored purple with crayon and arranged to form sloppy barely readable words that read the word Thanos.

 

My composure slips for a second as my face turns blank, my mind being brought to the day I meet my beloved daughter. The same daughter I had to kill in cold blood for my goal, a goal that is for the greater good, a goal which I completed. Izuku's face turns to concern as I reach down and pick up the small tool. It is unbalanced and made of cheap materials but I still do not care for in my eye there was value. “Um- Is it bad? Why are you crying did I do bad?” I had not noticed my tears running down my face. I wipe my injured and wrapped hand across my face soaking up the tears as I smile to the young boy and say, “You have done nothing wrong child this is a beautiful gift young one. I am simply happy.” I leave it unsaid that I am truly struck by this small gift.

 

Perhaps I am injured mentally and simply forming an irrational bond to a child who bears semblance to my own. To both my daughter and my first true son who perished on Titan, but I do not find it in myself to care at that moment. I simply pat Izuku’s head as I smile despite the stray tears going down my face. What a wonderful child.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys if you like this story then please comment or Kudos or whatever to show me you boys and gals want more

AN: Heya guys I took a break yesterday also all likes and comments go a long way to help me keep making these chapters. So thank you for all of it

 

Three months have passed. I have not spent a single day idle since I have received this fake identity. Each day, I left the Midoriya household early in the morning and worked under the table jobs all day and into the night simply disappearing for a week in order to pursue work tirelessly. I worked day and night gaining as much currency as possible only resting once or twice a week when time permitted. I had even repaid Inkos kindness with money which she insisted for me to keep.

Even on the days which I rested, I would find myself doing something to help either Inko or Izuku be it cleaning the house, helping the boy with his homework or even teaching him how to properly throw a punch. Even then it did not feel like it was enough, that I should strive to do more. I was a ruler of the highest degree with a throne of stone and now I was an unknown man in a small neighborhood.

 

In those three months of working non stop jobs, I had gained enough money to rent a small house in the slums of this city. The perfect place for I could gain easy access to the desperate and needy of this world for my future projects. At the same time, It would mean less surveillance and chance of being caught. I didn’t even feel fear living in such a possibly dangerous environment. Perhaps It would bring me challenges which to prevent my skills from becoming rusty.

Finally, I had left the Midoriya household giving them promises I would visit. A promise which I would keep for I did wish to test Izuku and see if his will is weak or strong, and to determine if he would be worthy to train. For it is in hardship which the true self shines and I intended to truly see what Izuku is made of.

 

For I feel attached to the boy but I will not such emotions blind me in my minor objective of shaping the boy into something greater. That Bakugou boy also garners my attention for there is something ferocious in his eyes alongside a hint of desperation. Perhaps I shall test him to, a test which I shall humble him and drive that arrogant persona from him. I do not spite the boy for such a personality trait and I even understand him for it. Simply the truth of the matter is that he will only suffer from it, even I am arrogant at times. But it is earned, I was humbled time after time. So must he be humbled and gain experience before he can dare be arrogant.

 

As I lay on the floor, lacking any bed I held the small swiss army knife Izuku had given me. Staring at such a small object as even now sleep eludes me. Perhaps I shall raid the fridge for the apple pie that Inko had gifted me before I left. It is almost Ironic that of all people I am left to live in such conditions with little care. Either way, I already had a plan on how to garner wealth and secretly construct a lab that I can properly dissect people in. One which I could hide and stash many things without the government of this world knowing of my purchases. Another dive into the seedy underworld would be in my future.

 

My plan was to create Hardware to sell, I am well versed in such a field. Most of the upgrades to my daughters were made by me. I would not make anything to advanced simply something solid and cheap in order to garner me little attention and not too much wealth. Perhaps I will eat that apple pie tonight. As I stand up I hear it, the breaking of glass and the crunch of footsteps. I smile at the idea of such a late-night guest. As I silently approach the door to the rest of the house I wait in silence. Finally, I am rewarded as a large reptilian leg kicks to open the door and I spring forward grabbing onto some dragon-like man standing before me, my first strike breaks the mans snout as my second, third and fourth strike harshly slam into his throat in a few seconds. Then I clap both my palms against his ears as I harshly drag his head down and slam my knee into it.

 

I pull his head forward further letting him fall as I dart over his fallen body. My eyes catching onto a robotic man with small razors for his fingers. He yelps as I give him a harsh side kick cracking his arm as I carry through and slam a back kick into him denting his metallic flesh. I lower my leg and sigh at the simple and familiar almost comforting feeling of combat as I walk forward grabbing the robot man by the neck as I lift him and ask. “I will give you one time to answer me. Fail to do so and I shall in self-defence end your life and your friends.” 

The man spits out a wad of oil and blood as he says “I-IT WAS A HIT! Let us live!”

I smile at that as I bring him close and ask, “Tell whoever made this attempt on my life to stop, Or not. Either way the next pair sent to hunt me down shall perish like a flame in the void. You have twenty minutes to leave before I call law enforcement.” I drop him as he scurries to his friend. I pay him no further mind besides a few glances as I head to the fridge in excitement. Such hits would provide challenges and possible test subjects. I open the fridge reaching inside to dig out the apple pie only to pause as I hear a metallic scream.

 

Camly I close the fridge door and raise my head making eye contact with a new figure in my house standing upon my table. Some sort of weird scarf floating around him, his long black hair greasy and both eyes were hidden by a pair of goggles standing upon my table staring at me from across the room. The metal man standing in fear of the new figure- Perhaps this newcomer is a hero or more professional hit man. Either way this might be a issue.


	11. Chapter 11

I stand there staring at the man the sweet apple pie in my hand’s forgotten as I glance to the two Intruders. The Reptile man was possibly dead if not unconscious meanwhile the metal man was staring at the newcomer with fear in his eyes. Finally, my eyes turn back to the newcomer as I close the refrigerator door as I state, “If you are yet another Intruder know now that the police are on their way leaving you thirty minutes with me. Leave now or I shall ensure your night ends in pain.”

 

The man stands there in silence as his white scarf darts towards the intruders and wraps them up as he reaches towards his goggles and pulls them from his eyes. It gives me a clear view of his blood shot eyes as he says, “I'm Eraserhead a professional hero sir. I heard a fight going on in here so I had probable cause to enter and ensure your safety. Here-” He pauses as he reaches into his scarf pulling out some sort of ID which he tosses to me.

 

I catch the card with ease, the feeling of warm metal between my fingertips as I stare at it. Some sort of official hero ID I mused. What a clever thing even though my lack of knowledge works against me in this case. For all, I know this could be a simple fake so he could stab me in the throat when I least expect it. I toss him the card back as I say, “Ah it seems so. Tell me, are you interested in Tea or Coffee while we wait for law enforcement.” I can spot his shoulders relax as I set the apple pie on the counter. I grab a simple butter knife, a tool that could easily be used as a weapon despite the dullness of the blade as I cut the pie.

 

I can still feel his gaze on my neck as he responds to me, “I'll take some coffee. Something bitter no sugar or creamer.” I nod as I dig out a pot, it’s the lid and the coffee I needed as I begin to boil it.

I can hear him make a light hmmming sound as he asks in a less alert and calmer tone, “I'm surprised you make it on the stove. So few people go through the inconvenience of doing so when they could buy a cheap machine for twenty bucks.” 

As my eyes stare at the water-filled pot sitting on the stove I chuckle at that. Inconvenience was needed for life to strive. I tell him, “I do it for the inconvenience. A simple thing which helps me stay uncomfortable in this world that emphasizes the weakness of comfort.”

 

I can hear the thud of the man lightly jumping off the table as I stand simply taking small bites of the apple pie. A sweet flavor and perhaps not my favorite but it is still something I allow myself to indulge in as Eraserhead says, “I suppose that's a weird stance but I can see the logic in it. I wonder what kind of life you’ve had to form such a life-style. What's your reasoning for it?” 

I turn my head to stare at the man sitting at my table as I smile looking down upon him as I respond, “A hard life. Although weird to you, this is the life-style I choose to ensure my will does not waiver. To ensure that I am not blinded by the comforts of the world and become attached.” It was the truth. Only through hardship can someone grow while in comfort you ended up becoming soft or fat.

I feel the atmosphere shift from a tense one to a far lighter and more casual one which I take a silent pleasure in knowing I had defused the situation. The last thing I wished for was a conflict with an actual hero as my hand reaches for the simple phone in my pocket as I dial in the number of police services. Eraserhead scoffs as he says, “I thought you already called the police.”

As the number rings in my ear I turn around completely as I speak before the ringing ends “I lied in the event you were another criminal.” I can see Eraserhead nod at that in silence before adjusting his goggles to sit at the bottom of his neck. An eye based quirk perhaps? Something to note in the future.

Finally, the operator answers as I calmly inform her of the events currently going on alongside the presence of the Hero Eraserhead. A simple thing as I hang up and click the phone shut just in time for the coffee to start boiling. I pour us both a cup, my large fingers unaffected by the raw heat of the metallic pot as I pour both our cups. “Tell me Eraserhead while we are given such empty time to drink coffee. . .What is it that makes a hero in your own eyes?” He pauses which does not give me a good sign as he seems to think for a second. I believe it will be an answer of greed.

 

He takes in a deep breath as he finally answers, “Well, that’s a philosophical question which varies person to person. For example, some may view deterring or beating criminal elements or striving to lend aid to various people. Hell you could classify those that view society as broken and attempt falsely to fix society to view themselves as heroes. Its a personal view which varies.” I am caught off guard, accidentally staring at Eraserhead for a second to long as I ask, “What is your answer?” 

As I set the cup down in front of him he takes a gulp of the coffee and says. “To help others in any way I can or better yet devote onself to a good or just cause.”

 

I sit down across from him nodding my head as I sip on the coffee and tell him, “That is very respectable. You are a thoughtful man Eraserhead.” Perhaps this Eraserhead would make for the interesting company as we await law enforcement. He glances to the two intruders on the floor all tied up as he looks back to me and sets his drink down

“It is interesting how tough you are furthermore I'm going to assume you took down these two from the moment I heard the glass break. . .My question is why haven’t you ever considered hero schooling? There's adult classes and such.” My smile weakens as I sit the cup down and lean back in my chair and cross my arms.

 

“I have no interest in becoming a hero for it is not my thing. In my own eyes I am hero every day I stride forward. For those schools teach how to be a hero by government standards. . .Only life can teach how you can be a hero. I am not hero material nor will I do such deeds Illegally. I am content to a dull and average life.” I can see the flicker of respect in his eyes as we sit there and talk until law enforcement finally arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

The months have past in a blur, I have released my hardware and gained a small amount of money to live off of and even fully buy this ran down house. Furthermore these funds have allowed me to start on my first project. I even isolated myself as I focused on this project which would be very useful for what I had planned for the future. A cellular regenerator to further heal my hand, to help me test on future subjects and to help with what I had planned for Izuku.

 

The only breaks I have taken are brief visits to the Midoriya household. Otherwise I would have had little Idea it had almost been a seven months since I came to this world. The progress I have made is slow but worthwhile. Soon I can begin my focus on creating a lab. Perhaps If I truly rushed myself I could gain further ground.

 

But there is something inside of me that has been reluctant to truly devote myself to this cause. Perhaps I am simply world weary and tired, given time I am sure it will wear off. In those seven months only two things of note had happened. The first and most relevant being the day of Izuku's birth. Something that was celebrated on this planet. It was the day that I would test Izuku.

 

The second was another dream of Death. There were no words or gestures simply what could be summarized as a longing gaze into me. Something that I did not intend to return to the wretch that obsesses over me. I do not yet understand why she is obsessed with me, perhaps I shall discover why one day. Today was not that day for today was a celebration of life. A celebration of Izuku's life. Which is why i find myself standing in-front of the Midoriya's door knocking gently. Inko opens it once more with a smile as she says, “Oh Thanos! It was so kind of you to take Izuku hiking! I bet you’re going to show him so many cool things! I packed you some lunch with Izukus.”

 

I nod as I take in a deep breathe really stretching the purple shirt I had on reminding me of the new wardrobe I had taken. I had manage to find a costume tailor to do many of my old clothes even some of my more regal ones. The only drawback was that they would not be delivered for a long time. So in place of my clothes I had simply bought average clothes further cementing the image of me being a simple man. A unimportant human like the rest of them which was true in many ways.

 

“Don’t mention it Inko. I remember you telling me he’s had issues socially. I thought perhaps some encounter with wildlife and such would help his mind,” Is what I tell her keeping it secret that I would test Izuku today. Finally I see the little boy squeeze past his mother with a large backpack and big bright smile as he shouts, “Let's go already!” I chuckle as he grabs onto my leg as I ask, “How old are you today Izuku?” He smiles and turns his gaze up to me as he says. “I'm ten!” I pat his head as I stand up and say, “A prime age to go out on such adventures.” That is the last notable dialogue as I walk the boy to the woods.

 

It is a silent trip once we reach the woods. The boy to enamoured by the sights as I take him further into the woods before I finally break the silence with a single cold statement. “Boy, do you know why I took you out here?” I can feel Izuku flinch as he ask with actual fear in his voice as he ask, “W-Why?” I take off my backpack and set it down with a thud as I state firmly. “It is to test you. To determine if I should train you to not just be a hero. . .But to aspire and compete for number one.” The fear in his eye is contested with a tint of eagerness as I stare him down.

 

“I will teach you how to strive toward greatness. . .All you must do is withstand my test. I assure you any damage I do will be healed. Do we have a deal Izuku?” This is not just a test to determine if the boy is worth teaching. This is a test to determine if I have blinded myself to his flaws through any personal attachment I have formed. To my pleasure he licks his lips and clenches his hand as he ask, “What's the test?” The fact that he does not ask me how is a testament to the trust he has in me.

 

I take in a breath of air as I prepare to do something that would hurt me more then It would hurt Izuku as I say. “I will punch you thirty times. The moment you fail to get up or surrender is when I shall end the test disappointed. I will not go easy Izuku, do you still wish to go through with this test? Perhaps you wish to simply deny this chance and keep living mundane and quirkless.” His face shifts into a brave one as he stands up to me.

 

As he stands up to my large form giving me a brief memory of Gamora standing up to me despite all that ive done. His face tightens as he clenches his fist as hard as he can as he says, “I-I won’t stand down Thanos. I swear Im going to be number one! Not you, Not Kaa-Chan, or mom and dad can tell me otherwise! L-Lets do this!” I can hear the nervousness in his voice as I hold back the majority of my strength. For a full punch would turn him to mush.

 

I slam my fist forward into his small stomach causing him to vomit and fall to the floor twitching. “One down, twenty nine to go.” Slowly but surely he stands up once more panting as I rear my fist back and slam it across his face breaking the bone. He whines out as he falls to the ground against tears running down his face and onto the dirt. I have to take a deep breathe to steady myself emotionally as he stands for a third time, this time I give him a punch to his arm undoubtedly snapping it. The boy whines as he crumples this time curling up slightly as I unknowingly let loose a frustrated growl. To my surprise he gets to his knees and stands his eyes foggy as a trail of drool falls down his chin as I rear back my fist and punch him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground for a fifth time. I avoid hitting him in the head to prevent causing any damage which I couldn’t heal. So young yet so defiant, I doubt many his age would go this far for such greatness.

 

If he gets to thirty, then I shall finally know that Izuku is truly born for greatness. He stands up groaning as I yell at him, “Do you choose to yield now? To be nothing more then a worthless Deku who couldn’t withstand this test because he was weak? Because he was lazy?” He turns to me with a glare as I strike him again. This time he does not fall to his chest or ass instead he falls to a knee as he glares at me. I reward him with a kick to his back causing him to fall on all fours as he seems to refuse to fall. Seven so far as he begins to stand sick and ugly bruises forming across his body as he stands his broken arm hanging uselessly at his side.

 

I know from countless fights how to strike without crippling my opponents. I aim my next strike at his jaw causing his head to fling to the side and for a few teeth to fall out, It is to my utter amazement that he spits them out and stands once more the drool now tinted red by his blood as he stands again bringing us to eight so far. “That’s it! Feel that spark for greatness Izuku! Do not let yourself be stopped. You are capable of anything as long as you have the will for it!” He mumbles some broken words to me as he mindlessly stand’s once more. It hurts me emotionally to do this, but I am proud of Izuku already as I strike him in rapid succession. Once in the stomach and once in the side causing him to cry as he falls.

 

He lays there for a solid minute before he stands once more. Although slowly he somehow musters the strength of his frail body to stand up to me. Perhaps this is what the Asgardians see in humanity. Perhaps the Asgardians respect these humans for their unwavering will. I give him thirty seconds to recover as I slam my knee into his stomach causing him to spew blood and puke across my knee. This is the eleventh strike and even now he stands to me. I am surprised he does not waiver causing me to pause and shout at him, “That is it Izuku! This is what a hero is made of! Not a test, nor a government stamp. It is moments like these which make hero’s like All-Might! That makes heroes like you!” I do not let him respond as I deliver punch after punch into his gut. It isn’t until I get to fifteen strikes that he falls to the ground his stomach almost pitch black.

 

I do give him a small break in the form of my regenerator. Healing his stomach, arm, jaw and the rest of his body over the spawn of ten minutes. The boy gives me a sloppy smile missing a few of his teeth as he says in a small hoarse whisper. “L-Lets keep going.” I feel pride as I can only nod as a response before delivering the next strike to his jaw breaking it again. He does not fall to it. I deliver another strike to his arm breaking it like a twig yet he refuses to fall. I deliver a third strike to his other arm snapping it like a twig. Finally, he falls to the ground unable to use his broke arms to help himself up. He squirms and struggles like a worm before he finally stands once more.

 

My foot slams into him causing him to fall to his back as he begins to try to stand once more. I kick him down bringing him fully to the ground as we’ve reached eighteen. Eighteen strikes to the frail boy's body yet he still persists. I can’t help but whisper, “Remarkable.” He must hear me for he stands faster then usual and smiles at me although I wince at seeing two of his teeth missing. He is panting and crying out of the sheer pain yet he still stands. Perhaps fate didn’t give Izuku a quirk because it would have made him a force to be reckoned with. In a second I reach twenty strikes’s as I slam my palms into both sides of his chest. A palm strike with enough force to break ribs.

 

I feel Izukus ribs break as he groans. I give him yet another break to heal his arms and ribs which he does not refuse or speak during. Neither do I for this although the final ten strikes would perhaps be the hardest. I grab him by the shoulders and slam my knee into his stomach about three times before tossing him to the ground. “You’re so close. Seven away from being able to defy the world. Seven measly strikes is all it will take to open a path to becoming number one!” He does not move for a long while before he finally stirs forcing himself to stand despite his body protest.

 

I feel myself smiling slightly out of pride as I no longer take it so easily. This time I deliver five strikes in the span of four seconds. Each strike without mercy as it further slams into his bruised and injured stomach as he falls to the ground unconscious. I sigh out of disappointment knowing that he would not get up as I turn around to grab my bag. Lifting it over my shoulder as I turn back around to Izuku only to find a surprising sight. He stood despite both of his eyes being glazed over almost as if he was asleep. I can’t help but squint wondering how was it he still stood. Despite his conscious mind giving in he still stood. Izuku was truly special in my eye’s as I deliver the final two strikes to his chest as he falls to the ground as I stand over him smiling as I happily say, “You pass.” It was a good thing we had alot of daytime left. I would need it to heal the boy up.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for the short update today! It's an important event and I'm going out to dinner celebrating today.

 

I have trained Izuku for almost a year. Each session is as harsh as the last one as I push the boy farther and farther. I have broken his arms from the relentless practice of swordsmanship, I have broken his legs from obstacle courses I have made, I have even broken his jaw from sparring but I have yet to break his spirit. In the end, if this is revealed to the world would indeed be called barbaric. But to me this is simply for him. To guarantee him a happy life through a rough childhood. Otherwise, I know his life would be wasted and his potential focused on some mundane job. Perhaps he would have even taken his own life out of grief. I would not allow that.

 

Although the boy is remarkable, I do not tell his mother or any other what these sessions entail. For undoubtedly there is a law against what I do to the boy. I even reward him at the end of some sessions with such things he loves. Such as hero movies, or favorite activities. I do refuse him of any fast food though for he is on a careful diet. On the other hand, though my influence and funds have slightly grown. My money increasing allowing me to buy a far more skilled identity Craftsman further cementing my place in this world. For sometimes it's a slow approach that wins.

 

I had seen the visions before it had happened. The death of a Mar-Vel, The destruction of the ancient one, Odin, and all others who would have stopped me. Each vision showing me a death until the final one had come- A clear and detailed dream which showed me standing before Stark. I did not see death in this vision only me and Stark staring each other down in the midst of a field made of ash and destruction. It is the only vision that never occurred, perhaps yet another sign that my destiny may not be over. Either way, It has been slow creating the medical lab under my home.

 

For I have been slow and careful to hide my deeds from any form of record. To hide the fact that the funds were spent, and the lab was being created. For it was essential no one would know of the gruesome deeds I would do in it. I will figure out how these quirks work. Even now I have been walking through the slums to observe the homeless and desperate to see which would be the perfect candidates for initial test. Some days I even ponder if others from my home universe could find me. Although interesting I would not wish for Izuku to learn more of my deeds through them. Perhaps one day I will have the bravery to tell Izuku. That day is far away but perhaps it is plausible. I find myself deep in thought when I bump into some teen or young adult.

 

I feel a spike of rage at myself that I had been so unaware of my surroundings. It seems that in my time here I am getting soft. Finally, I drag my view down to whoever I bumped into locking eyes with two blue orbs and a fiery beard that barks at me, "Oi watch where you're going! Walking so distracted can lead to an accident."

I take a step back and take in his full form noting his heroic costume. I can feel his name itching at the back of my head as if I should know it as I responded, "Ah, My apologies I was simply pondering the nature of things. My life has taken a strange turn as of late. Usually, I am constantly aware of every action done around me." His eyes stare into mine and I can see the truth to him. Some sort of hardness and strength in them.

 

My own steely gaze staring into his own as we standoff. Finally, the man speaks in his blunt tone, "I'm not the one to ask, but in my opinion, you should find a confidant." I raise an eyebrow at such a term as the fiery man sighs and says, "Someone to talk to on a personal level. To share secrets that weigh on your mind."

 

I did not know of anyone I could trust to such a level. But perhaps there was a point to what the man said. I give him a nod as I begin walking away, his only response a simple scoff as I can't help but ponder the benefits to an outside perspective as. As I stride forward I ask myself if there were professions for such a deed. It would be a minuscule task and perhaps reliving to visit such a professional.  
The real question was who in this world of such a job would be capable of understanding a life that was centuries old? Who would hold enough experience and professionalism to be worthy of a such a conversation? Next was trying to ensure I wasn't dismissed as crazy. Two answers spring forth from my thoughts.

 

The first was that perhaps kidnapping such a person was the solution. I dismissed it as foolish and almost stupid. The second one that comes to mind is perhaps that Eraserhead I meet a few months before for he did hold an interesting conversation in the brief moments we conversed. Yet a better idea would be to find intelligent conversation partners through Eraserhead. Perhaps if I was lucky I would find another genius like Stark, Maw or even of similar caliber. Izuku is far too young for me to converse so freely with despite his brightness for his age.

 

Inko was far too innocent and not to be rude but- Not smart enough to hold a truly interesting conversation with. Perhaps if I sought secrets as mundane as cooking chicken. I can't help but chuckle at that thought as I felt one of my burner phones ring. I pull it out and check the fragile thing smiling at the notification. A notification which informed me that the Lab was almost complete and soon I would be busy.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for the short update today! It's an important event and I'm going out to dinner celebrating today.

 

I have trained Izuku for almost a year. Each session is as harsh as the last one as I push the boy farther and farther. I have broken his arms from the relentless practice of swordsmanship, I have broken his legs from obstacle courses I have made, I have even broken his jaw from sparring but I have yet to break his spirit. In the end, if this is revealed to the world would indeed be called barbaric. But to me this is simply for him. To guarantee him a happy life through a rough childhood. Otherwise, I know his life would be wasted and his potential focused on some mundane job. Perhaps he would have even taken his own life out of grief. I would not allow that.

 

Although the boy is remarkable, I do not tell his mother or any other what these sessions entail. For undoubtedly there is a law against what I do to the boy. I even reward him at the end of some sessions with such things he loves. Such as hero movies, or favorite activities. I do refuse him of any fast food though for he is on a careful diet. On the other hand, though my influence and funds have slightly grown. My money increasing allowing me to buy a far more skilled identity Craftsman further cementing my place in this world. For sometimes it's a slow approach that wins.

 

I had seen the visions before it had happened. The death of a Mar-Vel, The destruction of the ancient one, Odin, and all others who would have stopped me. Each vision showing me a death until the final one had come- A clear and detailed dream which showed me standing before Stark. I did not see death in this vision only me and Stark staring each other down in the midst of a field made of ash and destruction. It is the only vision that never occurred, perhaps yet another sign that my destiny may not be over. Either way, It has been slow creating the medical lab under my home.

 

For I have been slow and careful to hide my deeds from any form of record. To hide the fact that the funds were spent, and the lab was being created. For it was essential no one would know of the gruesome deeds I would do in it. I will figure out how these quirks work. Even now I have been walking through the slums to observe the homeless and desperate to see which would be the perfect candidates for initial test. Some days I even ponder if others from my home universe could find me. Although interesting I would not wish for Izuku to learn more of my deeds through them. Perhaps one day I will have the bravery to tell Izuku. That day is far away but perhaps it is plausible. I find myself deep in thought when I bump into some teen or young adult.

 

I feel a spike of rage at myself that I had been so unaware of my surroundings. It seems that in my time here I am getting soft. Finally, I drag my view down to whoever I bumped into locking eyes with two blue orbs and a fiery beard that barks at me, "Oi watch where you're going! Walking so distracted can lead to an accident."

I take a step back and take in his full form noting his heroic costume. I can feel his name itching at the back of my head as if I should know it as I responded, "Ah, My apologies I was simply pondering the nature of things. My life has taken a strange turn as of late. Usually, I am constantly aware of every action done around me." His eyes stare into mine and I can see the truth to him. Some sort of hardness and strength in them.

 

My own steely gaze staring into his own as we standoff. Finally, the man speaks in his blunt tone, "I'm not the one to ask, but in my opinion, you should find a confidant." I raise an eyebrow at such a term as the fiery man sighs and says, "Someone to talk to on a personal level. To share secrets that weigh on your mind."

 

I did not know of anyone I could trust to such a level. But perhaps there was a point to what the man said. I give him a nod as I begin walking away, his only response a simple scoff as I can't help but ponder the benefits to an outside perspective as. As I stride forward I ask myself if there were professions for such a deed. It would be a minuscule task and perhaps reliving to visit such a professional.  
The real question was who in this world of such a job would be capable of understanding a life that was centuries old? Who would hold enough experience and professionalism to be worthy of a such a conversation? Next was trying to ensure I wasn't dismissed as crazy. Two answers spring forth from my thoughts.

 

The first was that perhaps kidnapping such a person was the solution. I dismissed it as foolish and almost stupid. The second one that comes to mind is perhaps that Eraserhead I meet a few months before for he did hold an interesting conversation in the brief moments we conversed. Yet a better idea would be to find intelligent conversation partners through Eraserhead. Perhaps if I was lucky I would find another genius like Stark, Maw or even of similar caliber. Izuku is far too young for me to converse so freely with despite his brightness for his age.

 

Inko was far too innocent and not to be rude but- Not smart enough to hold a truly interesting conversation with. Perhaps if I sought secrets as mundane as cooking chicken. I can't help but chuckle at that thought as I felt one of my burner phones ring. I pull it out and check the fragile thing smiling at the notification. A notification which informed me that the Lab was almost complete and soon I would be busy.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Character progression go!

 

Already I have taken my first victim. Perhaps one of many, or maybe even the first and the last if I am lucky. A simple homeless teenage girl with blonde hair and sharp canines. There is a reluctance in me to do this, even now as I stand above the slumbering form of the homeless girl. In my hands the scalpel felt so light yet in my mind it carried the emotional weight of the world. I stand there deathly still as I lower the scalpel pressing it against her throat. Do I truly wish to sully this world with some of my darker projects? To forever taint my path in this world all in the name of my goals. To prevent this species from the burden mine failed to undergo.

 

Most species when they hit the population strain on their own world would expand to the solar system. This only works if there's possibly colonizable worlds within reach which is usually the average. But what happens when a solar system swells with five hundred billion souls? When no farm or planet can sustain such immense growth. When hydroponic systems and science cannot sustain such levels of food nor is there any farm that could either. It is overpopulation on this scale which I have seen time after time, it is which moves me forward. These quirks that give individuals capable of creating immense cell growth, manipulating plant life, or millions of other things? Then combine that with the simple fact that almost every single human had access to such abilities.

 

It is perhaps a solution. But as my hand holds the scalpel tight I cannot help but still feel reluctant to do this. I close my eyes and take in a calming breath of air when the whispers began filling the room and the air chills. The whispers of my daughter once more haunting me as they plead for me to stop, coupled with the eager tone of Death pushing me forward. My grip tightens on the tool as my neck tenses as the words fill the room. "Silence," I command the whispers as they increase in frequency. The whispers each voice feed me try to force me to listen through words. I press the blade slightly against the girl's neck only a single bead of red blood Welling up from the minor cut to the skin.

 

The whispers turn to screams filling my skull causing me to pause once more as I close my eyes and grit my teeth. I can hear Gamora begging me to stop, to not go through with this. I can hear Death as she coos and ask me to continue. A newfound pressure builds up in my skull before I finally snap. "Shut up," I scream out my hand clenching harsh enough to break the scalpel in my hand. The moment the scalpel breaks both the voices and the pressure disappears leaving me alone with the slumbering girl and my thoughts. I truly am going mad, aren't I? I sigh as I throw the shards of metal to the floor and lift the girl up and carry her upstairs through the hidden entrance. I make a small bed on the floor consisting of fluffy blankets and set her upon it.

 

She would be asleep for a long time for I drugged her with something strong. I couldn't experiment today for I have broken my primary tool. As I glance at the slumbering girl a spark of empathy fills my chest as I head to the kitchen. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to prepare a small meal for me and the girl. It would be far too troublesome to find a new test subject. . . That feels like an excuse even to me as I cleaned up her neck.

 

I brush aside the rage I feel towards myself as I head into the kitchen. My mind is a mess for this world mixed with accomplishments and the death of my daughter has undoubtedly warped my mind. Something in me has changed, and I have yet to decide if it's for better or worse as I begin to cook cow meat. I take a moment to admire the insides of my home, all of which I have worked on myself. I had Inko and Izuku over one time on some holiday called Christmas. Such a strange holiday at that. I had almost felt lost when Izuku and Inko presented me a gift. A black portrait with the touching image of Izuku sitting on my shoulder. I had to make the excuse that Inkos and Izuku's presents were in the mail. For Izuku I had given him two things. The first I had gifted him in front of his mother which was a pair of All-Might gloves.

 

The second was gifted in secret. Although costly I had finally allowed Izuku to train with a sword. By the end of that particular session he was rather cut and bruised yet I stood untouched. It would be a long time before Izuku could make me bleed. What I had gotten Inko was a simple nonstick pan which she was grateful for. Then Bakugou I had gotten a boxing pad. Bakugou I have been watching with the utmost interest. For there was a fighter there, a warrior is what Bakugou would turn into given time and perhaps training. Although there is that false arrogance which will undoubtedly force him to lose. Perhaps I would test him as I did Izuku. As I finish cooking the "Steak" as humans called it I prepared a small baked potato on the side and some tea.

 

I walked into the room where the girl still laid unconscious. I had ensured I knew what her quirk was, some form of shapeshifting through the blood. Then an idea struck me, perhaps there was more than a test subject in this girl, I ponder if she could temporarily copy my body and what boons she would get from it. Perhaps there is a reward here for showing mercy I note with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: sorry for the lower quality I lost access to my computer today and had to type this on the phone.

 

I sat the plate down gently in front of the slumbering girl. Standing in silence as I retreat to the corner of the room where my cup of tea and book sat on a single wooden chair. I had already done my workout for the day it wouldn't hurt to simply sit and wait for the girl to awaken.

 

It doesn't take long before I spot her moving in the nest of blankets. Groaning as she rubs her neck and wearily opens her eyelids despite the drug still influencing her mind most likely. She looks across the room before finally seeing me as she jumps up and backs herself into the corner as she shouts fear heavy in her tone, "H-Heya! Where am I! Is this some police thing!" I can tell she hopes it is a police thing. For in this world the police capturing her isn't the worst thing that can happen.

 

"Calm down I found you unconscious on my way home. There's some food on the floor for you and I can get you some water or tea if you're thirsty."

She gives me a wary glance as I lie to her. As she looks down spotting the plate I can hear her stomach growl with hunger as she asks, "D-Don't you know who I am?" 

I cannot tell if she is weakly trying to put a sense of importance to herself or if she was simply asking but I respond, "I do. The question is do you know who you are Himiko Toga? Or are you so unhinged that truly you don't know who you are."

 

She gulps as I stare at her sitting my drink down. Finally, her hunger overcomes her as she sits on her makeshift nest and begins to dig into the meal. Discarding any silverware in favor of her hands as she devours half the steak before throwing it up once more. "You haven't eaten in a while, have you? Slow it down," I tell her as she puked all over my floor. I leave the room for a minute to return with a bucket and a cup of water.

 

I note that the potato is gone alongside most of the steak as I hand her the water. She stares at my large hand in fear before she takes it and uses it to rinse out her mouth before spitting into the bucket. She sits there staring into the bucket as she turns to me and ask, "What do you want from me?" I smile as she finally asked a smart question. I sit back down in my corner of the room as I tell her, "I want to help you discover who you are. I won't force you either, I shall leave this house for an hour and let you think. There is a hundred dollars in yen on the counter if you simply wish to leave." She sits down further in the blankets as I close my book and finish my tea before leaving the house.

 

I return on the hour as I promised to an empty house. Much to my disappointment, the girl seems to have left and I assume she would not be back.

 

~

 

A week has passed since the girl has left when I hear a knocking against my door. I approach carefully in case it's another assassin or a Scientologist and peeks through the window. I am pleasantly surprised to find Toga standing in front of my door in the midst of a horrid rain.

 

I crack open the door noting the girl's bloodied and broken nose and soaked body as she stares at me. "Is the offer still open," she asks questioningly as she stares into my eyes. There is a resignation to her tone something similar to acceptance. 

"Yes, but you will not be allowed to turn back. What I will put you through is undoubtedly grueling and in exchange, it will hide you from the police alongside help you find who you truly are." She shuffles as she stands before me as she gives me a weak nod.

 

I smile and reach down and pick her up by the scruff of her clothes as I take her inside. She drips water onto the floor as I take her into my oversized bathroom. I had indulged myself and Invested in a bathroom suitable for someone my size. I sit her down on the closed toilet as I leave the room returning with scissors and black hair dye. "May I ask why your nose is broken? Be warned I will modify it when I heal it." She fidgets as I take her hair in one hand and cut it short.

 

It must be hell to possess a power that messes with your sense of self. I ponder from what I have heard of this girl if her state of mind is genetics or the simple fact that she is going through a stage of life in which she would discover herself ruined by her quirk. Perhaps a combination of both. "Someone jumped me because they saw I had that money you gave me," she tells me as I finish cutting her hair short. I note this away telling myself to go on a hunt later I was surprised she hadn't spent it all or maybe she only had a fraction of it left when she was jumped? I start preparing the hair dye and let it sit as I modify my regenerator in order to only regenerate a certain amount of tissue in a certain way. I pop her nose back into place and begin changing it.

 

In the end, she puts up little fight as I change her base looks. Her hair now black and her nose now different I deem it enough as I step back noting some tears in her eyes from the process, "You didn't cry. Good, I'll arrange a new identity at the end of the week and formally adopt you. Until then I will train you harshly." I smile a bit as I entertain the idea of a new squad of minions. . . I dismiss it for now. Toga would be a potential sparring partner and a very useful tool.


	17. Chapter 17

I smiled as Izuku walked into the house. I could hear the faint noise of Inko driving away just as Izuku clicked the door shut and called out, “Thanos! You said you had something special today?” It took him a minute to spot me sitting on the couch. I didn’t glance upwards in order to ensure Izuku was caught unaware for what came next. Even the strongest foe could be killed in their sleep with a simple slash to the throat. “Indeed Izuku, for I decided to adopt a daughter and I would be pleased for you to meet her.”

 

There is a brightness to Izuku's eye that warms my heart. He must be so excited at the idea of a new friend. . .I wonder if he’ll feel the same way after their first sparring session or maybe they would form a sense of kinship. Time would tell but as Izuku begins excitedly glancing around the room I bring my fingers up to my chin and snap them signaling for Himiko to attack. There is no warning as she springs forth from the roof.

 

Izuku had never bothered to glance upwards- I would have to teach him about doing that far more often. Himiko springs forth baton in her hand as she intends to slam down on Izuku. Only for Izuku to fall to the ground and roll to the side ensuring Himiko meet my wood floor instead of Izuku's head. Izuku does not hesitate to sweep his body to the side and slam his foot into Himiko's ankle forcing her to fall to the ground allowing him time to spring up from the ground.

 

This is not conscious for him, simply the blur of combat overwhelming him as he slams his foot down onto Himiko’s wrist causing her to scream out as she lets go of the baton. He spins around letting his heel collide with Himiko’s face further stunning her as he kicks away the baton and finally pauses and lets loose a large breath of air. “Izuku what did I say about holding your breath when fighting? I suppose we should go over combat breathing once more. Himiko for such little time to practice and prepare you did decently but you should always be prepared if your main attack fails. You placed all your bet on that single attack yet you failed and were unprepared for what came next,” I go over what they had done wrong. I would further implement surprise attack training into Izukus regime.

 

The sound of a sob brings me from my thoughts as I glance towards Himiko holding her wrist. Izuku looks guilty and sad as he stands there his mouth hanging open unsure of what to say to the girl he had just harmed. “Himiko, Ill heal the damage so don’t worry. This is to help you discover who you. It hurts but have no doubt this will help you discover who you are and what you strive to be. Izuku strives to be a hero so ask yourself what is it you wish to be?”

I await her response in the midst of her sobs as she looks up to me and says in a weak pain-filled tone, “I-I don’t know.” 

I smile as I take the regenerator and put it over her wrist and tell her in a soothing tone, “Then we shall work together to find that out. I promise this is for your own good Himiko and through this we will discover who you are. Not who your quirk makes you, but who you are as a sentient being.” I emphasize my point by helping her up and giving her a one-armed hug.

 

Her crying dies down as she nods and picks up her baton only for me to grab it from her hands and tell her. “One more round between you and Izuku before I show you both a surprise I had planned.” Izuku although reluctant takes his position as Himiko doesn’t hesitate.

 

There is something new in the girl's eye though. Something that made me interested in how this next bout would go. It was a spark of determination that filled the girl's eyes as she took her stance. I simply say, “Start.” All that it takes for Izuku to spring forth like a coiled snake almost hitting Himiko in the throat. Barely Himiko brings her arms up blocking it but leaving her sides open for Izuku to bring forth a sidekick that slams into her kidney forcing her to lock up. Izuku does not hesitate to pounce on this moment of opportunity and deliver a harsh elbow to Himiko's face. Finally, Himiko strikes back one of her hands sloppily grabbing Izukus arm as she darts under his guard and delivers a harsh palm strike to the boy's chin stumbling him. I am pleasantly surprised as she tries to hit his jaw again only for Izuku to catch the strike. As if expecting it she slams her head forward her forehead breaking Izuku's nose.

 

I can see something In Izuku's body posture change as he suddenly slams his fist into the side of her head. Izuku tried to grab Himiko's hair but it was simply to short, instead he grabbed the girls shirt and yanked it down bringing Himiko down so he could deliver a harsh fist to her face followed by an elbow which heralds a barrage of punches to Himiko's face. I finally step in after the third punch grabbing Izuku's arm causing the boy to look briefly horrified as he steps out of the combat haze he was in. I kneel to Himiko's face and begin healing it fixing everything up in silence until she’s back at her peak, “I am surprised. Himiko you did great despite the inexperience. Izuku I am a bit disappointed you’d let a newcomer get so close to your face and vitals. Now, who is ready for the surprise?” 

Himiko looks scared and Izuku nods a bit apprehensive as he tells Himiko, “I am. . .Im sorry for going overboard Himiko.” She nods accepting Izuku's apology as I reach into my pocket and pull out a vial of purple blood.

 

Himiko looks a bit eager at the sight of the vial which I hand to her. “You both shall face me. Himiko hurries up and consumes the blood so we can start. There will be no mercy for this session. Izuku get your sword.” I can see Izuku scurry to my room and return with the sword I have gifted him. I can also see Himiko gulp down the vial as she groans and begins to shift into me. Her body shifting and condensing as she stands as an almost exact replica of me. She smiles and darts forward with my speed but none of the skills. I easily dodge to the side and slam my fist into her stomach and then slam her into the ground.

 

Izuku darts over the prone form of Himiko's large copied body as he aims a strike towards my chest. I smack the blade to the side and deliver a crippling palm strike to his chest forcing him to go flying with a groan. Himiko jumps up and charges me without pause as I counter her by slamming my fist into her purple jaw and then elbowing her in the face swiftly bringing her down. I sigh with a smile knowing I wasn’t to rusty as I say, “Exercise over. N-” I scream out in pain as I fall to my knee.

 

A burning pain fills my chest as I kneel, as if Thor had once more impaled me on his hammer. My chest burns with intense pain as I groan. Izuku runs up to me grabbing the regenerator and using it to heal his broken ribs before coming up to me and asking, “Thanos what's wrong?”

I finally feel the pain ebb away allowing me to stand with a gasp. Himiko stands up shifting out of my form as she spits onto the floor saying, “Your blood is- It tastes weird. Tangy alongside just wrong.” I give Izuku and Himiko a soft smile as I stand and tell them both, “Don’t worry. Simply an old wound acting up on me. How about we go out and eat how would that sound?” Himiko nods eagerly and Izuku seems apprehensive for a few seconds before agreeing.

 

Another lie to Izuku but a necessary one. For I had no clue what had caused such pain in my chest, for it had burned as if I was struck by the power of an infinity stone or the red witch from the earth. I would have to do test soon as I got home from dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Cookie to whoever knows all the things I have sprinkled in here and their sources.

 

I sit there in silence as I pause at what I saw. The sterile air in the lab filters through my nose as I take in my newest discovery. Izuku had already gone home and Toga had already eaten her dinner and laid down to sleep. Thus their absence has given me the time to investigate what that pain in my chest was. I had taken a flesh and blood sample from the area and inspected it thoroughly. What I had found painted a Grimm painting of what awaited me healthwise.

 

I did not know an exact term for it but it seems as if my cells had mutated into some form of cancer. Usually, my body was immune or resistant against all forms of such diseases proven multiple times by the failed assassinations attempted through some form of bioengineered diseases. But this mutation of cells was impressive and perhaps a result of all the things I have been exposed to in my fight for my ultimate goal. An impressive list of items that radiated power could be the reason It has manifested.

 

Amongst this list is the common laser weapon, Thor's hammer, Tony Stark's weapons, supposedly magic from earth's sorcerers, radiation-based weaponry, the infinity gems and many other things which could have given me this. This mutation which courses through my chest polluting my blood and body with its diseased touch. The strange thing about this cancer is how it would affect my muscles. All I could discern was that the cancer was producing some sort of cosmic radiation that was stored in my muscles.

A result which reminded me of Captain Mar-Vel or such individuals who could naturally produce such immense amounts of power in their bodies. I had run far more test to see the traits of this cancer. Besides its strength and its ability to produce radiation of the cosmic variety it was boringly mundane despite the risk it posed. For within a year undoubtedly this cancer could kill me from the energy it bleeds. The cancer itself was already at a losing standstill with my own Titan Biology. But it was the simple cosmic power that would get me in the end.

 

Death is something that I do not fear. For a few months ago I would have gladly welcomed my death with an open embrace. Now? I still have things to do specifically I must train them. Izuku and Himiko lives depended on mine. Their success, their victory, their dreams all dependent on my survival. I could not allow myself to die just yet for when I was done training them I would gladly die. I will not die until I finish training him until then I couldn’t allow myself the peace of death. As I sigh and clench my fist harshly I ponder solutions to such an issue. A small part of my mind frowning that I had become so lax in my main goal of balance and another acknowledging doing such a thing would play into the hands of Death.

I ponder methods that would allow me to store energy without harming my body any further. The issue was how could I make a system which works with my body and properly stores Cosmic energy. . .Such a system would require immense efforts from me. Including the bloody self-surgery, I would need to do in order to hide such an invention. Perhaps located in the chest. I would need to amass a large sum of funds in order to do this. I knew of a few drug combinations that would help me with the surgery.

 

I would close my eyes and let myself sit there in silence as I planned. Perhaps this cancer is another signal that my destiny is over and that I should simply allow myself to perish. If so it’s a sign I refuse to listen and allow to control my life.

 

Finally, it strikes me how I could gain enough funds in a short amount of time. This world is powered by advanced nuclear reactors and a scattering of fusion reactors. Perhaps If I introduced them to a more streamlined or portable form of Fusion reactors I could garner the funds I need and access alongside easier access to the materials I need. Although it would slam me into the spotlight once more and prevent me from such a small scope life. A result which made me hesitant to go down such a path.

 

In my own musings and to no one else I am not afraid to simply admit that I am quite happy that I have a reason to live and an easy goal to strive to. It is satisfying to lack the need to question my choices or ponder upon them. They are simple and calm goals. Such as training Izuku and surviving. I would truly delve into the function of quirks at a later date for these matters were far more pressing. As I stand up and slip out of my lab I hear the closing of the fridge door I glance over spotting Himiko opening the freezer and digging through it for something to eat.

 

Perhaps I should have bought rations and food more fitting for a child then what I currently have. As I walk over she glances at me and smiles weakly and says, “Oh! Look I know I'm supposed to be asleep but I got really hungry I'm sorry just no more training for the night please!”

Her words are a bit sloppy and tired sounding but I pick her up by the back of her clothes and place her on the counter as I tell her, “Is steak good? I am sorry that I don’t have anything more. Tomorrow I'll let you go through the store and pick food items which you like.” I can see the shyness disappear and almost frantic smile replace it as she giggles in joy.

 

I ponder what sort of murder Himiko would become if not for me. . .What would society force her to become as a result of her power and emotional issues? As I glance at her I can feel something in my mind whisper. A piece of myself demanding that I do not neglect her like I did Nebula. Her eyes lock onto my face as if she noticed something. I stare her down curious as to what she saw. As she begins approaching me I begin cooking the steak until she hugs me around my leg. Wrapping her arms around it as she says, “Thank you for everything.” Finally, I register the teardrop rolling down my face as I stand there.

 

I chuckle at the idea she had noticed such a thing before I did as I pat her on the head. Undoubtedly I would not neglect this one as I did Nebula. I use my wrist to wipe away my tears as I tell her, “It seems I have grown into a cry-baby lately. Amusing isn’t it Himiko? Either way lets make you a potato with this steak.” Her hug around my leg tightens as she nods. I let her hold on as I finish her late night snack.


	19. Chapter 19

It was strange walking through the store in such a normal manner. Pushing the cart in silence as Himiko ran circles around the cart for no real reason that I could discern. I had worked out a reward system for the young girl. For every month in which she surpassed her training expectations, I would buy her one thing within reason. Even if it was junk food, a toy or something entertainment related. I cannot help but bring my mind back to cancer which festers in my chest and how I should go about dealing with it.

 

I had come up with many other plans and ideas which to deal with this. In the end, the miniature fusion reactor would perhaps be the best method that will allow me all that I need to survive and perhaps even thrive. Obviously, I would sink a lot of my current funds into tightening me and Himiko's identities. Waterproofing it down to the smallest details and then some. I had Himiko's current identity based upon a similar-looking girl who perished in a coma and further altered to properly explain how she came into my care. I had simply gotten myself written up as a man whose parents loved to live in isolation from the world until a bear killed them and orphaned me at the age of seventeen. For the rest of it, I had ensured it seemed like I was a traveler who simply roamed place to place.

 

If I were to execute this plan I would need to prepare both myself and Himiko for when we gain a surplus of funds. Alongside these funds, more Villains would probably come after us in order to hold one of us ransom. I suppose I would truly have to make Himiko go through some brutal training twenty-four seven for the next month. Furthermore, as I find myself calculating my plans I sigh as I take the sugary cereal from the cart and place it back, “Nice try small one. Unless that is the item you wish to spend your monthly allowances on then I recommend not doing that again.” Himiko pouts as she runs off to explore more of the store for more items.

 

That gives me an idea. I wonder if Himiko could copy quirks? I noticed she retained my immense physical speed and power when she drank my blood. Perhaps she could copy someone’s quirk. Either way, I am slightly thankful she drank clean blood not infused with cancerous cells or diseases. No telling what my tainted blood would have done to her normal form. Furthermore, once I gain these funds I would perhaps more sway and power politically and even a few fingers into a Heroing firm or school that would be willing to hire a quirkless boy.

 

So many things to do in such a small time frame. At least this would properly hold my attention. . Then it clicks a certain Idea which I would need to check. Perhaps it was a form of cosmic radiation which brought quirks to this world. Usually, such an event would wipe out most organic life on a planet but Earth and many of its inhabitants seemed to gain powers when exposed to such sources. An interesting theory none of the less and very troubling if true. Perhaps when I finally stop delaying my test I will get around to discover the source. A goal that will undoubtedly demystify these powers to who they wield.

 

The fallout of normalizing powers if I ever could indeed be devastating to the Hero culture as a whole. Perhaps that is what is needed to get this lagging government into gear and setup their society to be more adjusted to those with quirks. For I was unaware of other nations laws and rules on them but Japan itself was rather lacking when it came to such government. Sending you to jail if you used your quirk in self-defense in some cases and immense difficulty to obtain work permits which had the economy lagging behind. I could understand licensing the use of quirks but Japan simply denied these people a right to use a part of themselves even fining them if they were legal adults simply showing off their quirks. Humans were such strange creatures that had no singular defining factor besides diverse in their thoughts and deeds.

 

~~~

 

It had been a week since I had drawn up the plan and begun preparing myself for minor fame. As I stood here healing Himiko's broken shoulder and bent hand as she laid there unconscious I couldn’t help but glance at the completed fusion reactor laying upon the counter. I had been brutal to Himiko in the past week in terms of training even rescheduling Izuku's to later. I had rigged traps across the house, ambushed her as she slept and even when we normally trained resorted to using blunt weapons or small knives.

 

I wondered if her will would give until one day something in the girl snapped. Not in a bad way at all, for she had taken a hit to the head at the time before she surprised me by biting through my pants leg and drawing a small drop of blood. I had kicked her off only for her to roll away and transform into me and using her newfound strength to throw the table at me and rush me. I broke the table with ease as I expected her to slam into my arms or chest. She had surprised me by faking me out and slamming into my jaw with everything she had. Hard enough that her knuckles had cut my skin drawing a drop of blood.

 

Of course, I had turned up the amount of force and skill I used. Elbowing her in the face and putting her in a chokehold till she turned back. Once again she had gotten lucky to not accidentally receive a piece of my tainted blood. Either way, I had praised and warned her after such an event alongside promising her a small party with the Midioryias for such an event. Ever since she drew blood in such a slight manner something in her has changed for the better. A something which was absolutely vicious and maniac in how it fought me. Although none of her attempts were successful or close to I had to admit they were cunning. She had rigged doors, and various traps in order to catch me unaware. I was amused the first few times at how easy they were to dismantle without triggering. Perhaps she will become far better in her trapping in the future.

 

Izuku is determined and stalwart in becoming a hero. Even when I had knocked him unconscious he still stood up just for the smallest of chances that he could be a hero despite his quirkless nature. He holds strong morals and sense of self. The boy was like a bright pillar which would not collapse when pressured. For analogy purposes he is an apple.

Himiko is maniac, ruthless and even vicious as of late to win. Surprising me and going at me with ferocity mixed with skill and even using ruthlessness in her traps such as the electrified water in the bucket and the exposed wire. But i've noticed a lack of morals and character in her. She is like a slime which slips through the cracks or condenses from the pressure. She is an Orange.

 

I cannot compare the two for their styles are utterly different. I do wish for them to spar some more but Izuku is like a surgical blade wielded by a master surgeon mixed with a budding mind which I hoped to further nurture. Himiko is like a crazed dog born in war and seeking a singular purpose which is to finish and consume her prey. I am proud of both of them how they’ve progressed in such a short time.

Tomorrow I would let Izuku and Himiko roam the city with small allowances as I went to my arranged appointment to show off my invention. Undoubtedly when I gain my new fortune I would invest in a more fitting weapon for Izuku and Himiko. Alongside tools for Himiko and books for Izuku. One to train Himiko's trapping ability and the other to teach Izuku's ability to make plans on the fly on top of analyze quirks. There is only a few years till Izuku applies to a reputable high school.


	20. Interlude: Mineta

AN: Here's a free chapter I had written up awhile ago. I was planning on posting it later but I didn't wanna post nothing today. TELL ME HOW YA FEEL ABOUT MINETA NOW. Also other interludes are planned.

 

What makes a person? Are they simply born as they are and never change? Perhaps it's something to do with how they raised and genetics? Maybe there's some sort of unknown factor which makes how life turns out unpredictable by even the most advanced machines. Whatever the answer was this is a story of a single boy by the name of Mineta. A single story of how Mineta was not simply always a pervert or such.

 

Mineta sighed as he waited on the concrete in the searing heat of spring. His mouth dry as he awaits his daily pick up from school. Eventually, a broken down and a somewhat dented truck pulled up to the sidewalk stopping in front of Mineta like every other day. As he loads up into the car he’s greeted by the scent of old beer that's sat in the car and the visage of his father. A lengthy man with long sticky strands of hair. Mineta groans and asks, “Heya, dad can we go get something to eat."

A simple question that earns a scoff from his father who simply responds. “No, there's some noodles at home or something. Either way, we’re making a stop.”

 

Mineta could barely hold back a sigh already knowing what stop he was referring to. It usually was when his father would park the car in some shade and leave him for a while. Meanwhile, his father would usually enter some clubs or something called the Blue Moons gentlemen's club. Mineta didn’t know what that place was about simply that his dad would stay in there for a long time. Mineta is drawn out of his daze as his father makes a small smacking sound with his lips as they sat at a red light. “Heya squirt, see the bombshell over there? One day you’re going to be a real man and appreciate assets like that.” 

Mineta glances over at the women waiting to cross the street as he hmmms and asks his father, “What do you mean? My teacher told me it was rude to say things like that.” 

His dads face shifts into a scowl as he says, “Ah don’t listen to that whore. She talks shit all the time. Here's a lesson Mineta women love that shit.” He ends his sentence by taking a swig of the beer that sat in the cup holders.

 

Suddenly Mineta's father leans his head from the car window and whistles at the women. Earning a glare from the women in mind as Mineta quickly follows giving a short whistle of his own. Glancing to his father he notes an approving smile on his dad's face for once which makes Mineta feel good to actually see. Finally, Mineta's father pulls up to the parking lot and stops the car taking out the key and locking the door leaving Mineta all alone like usual. Mineta sighs as he pops off one of his adhesive balls sticking it to the dashboard.and then takes off his shirt placing it on top of the ball.

 

Using it as a makeshift pillow he leans his head forward and yawns as sleep consumes him. He isn’t aware of how much time passes but Mineta does awake his neck sore and body hot alongside his mouth dry to the point it left a horrible taste. As he yawned and leaned his head back he opened his eyes to the sight of his father pulling up to the house just like any other day. As his father grunts at him telling the boy “If you fuck up my dashboard I'm going to fuck you up.” Mineta can only nod his mouth far to dry to respond as he reaches under the seat pulling out a bottle of anti-adhesive which he pours on his shirt and the dashboard allowing him to easily pop off the ball.

 

As he scuffles his way into the house he can feel his stomach grumble at him to eat something. He knew his dad wasn’t going to make anything for dinner and there wasn’t anything to really eat in the first place. As Mineta opens the door kicking a few empty bottles out of his way he heads straight to the counter where the top ramen sat. After a few minutes of preparation, he took his bowl to his room. The small ball headed boy remembered when his mother made him dinner. Honestly, it was something he missed. Eventually, he reaches his room sitting in front of his computer as he eats. His room decorated with old posters his dad didn’t want. The majority of them meant to be more alluring than the average hero poster.

 

As Mineta clicked on the video he couldn’t help but smile as he watched a grainy image of Midnight the 18+ hero land straight in the midst of a bank robbery and simply knock the Villains out. It was something Mineta loved to see! A simple formula that was Being a hero equals love and adoration. Something which the boy desperately craved in his life. He had been messing around with his quirk abit noticing how when he ate the spicy food at school it seemed to burn to hold. Something he kinda wanted to explore some more if he could actually stand spicy food.

 

How could a boy in such an environment distinguish the difference between love, adoration, and lust? A boy with no grounding as to why his father's actions were bad in the first place. Acts which seemed to guarantee Mineta at least some minor level of attention despite it being negative? Even bad attention was good to a boy who starved for it. As the next video loads up he smiles grinning as he dawns his headphones preparing to listen in on an interview with All-Might! So encompassed by the audio he didn’t notice his father screaming for him down the hall. 

Until his father came into the room a bit angry smacking the back of the young boy's head as he asks, “Heya shithead! You fucked up my flooring in the car. I didn’t tell you Mineta don't fuck up the dashboard but fuck up the floor instead. Jesus boy use common sense.” Mineta groans nodding his head as he rubs the back of it tenderly. Just another day in the life of Mineta Minoru.


	21. Chapter 20

Himiko sat in the chair before me her jaw held open by the small dental machine. She sat there her hands clenching the chair which I had bought specifically for this purpose. So far she had taken the pain rather well simply sitting there in utter silence as I took out her canines. This past year had indeed been quite busy. For when I had released the miniature fusion reactor wealth had flooded into my bank. . .Alongside all the attention that wealth brought. So far there's been three different attempts to kidnap me this year.

 

The first was foiled by some heroes nearby. In retrospect, those heroes saved the kidnappers from the experience of dealing with me. The second was aimed at Himiko which I was especially pleased with how she had responded. Although a bit bloody she had used her sharp teeth to bite into the Kidnappers' throat and draw blood. It had also bought her time for someone else to come and deal with the situation. I suspect if no one stepped in she would have ripped out the man's throat or something equally brutal. At least that way there was no legal repercussion from her defending herself. The most recent attempt was one that I truly felt pure hate at. Not rage but hate. I wished to see the man's entire group be erased.

 

For at the time I was taking Izuku, Himiko, and Inko out to a celebration dinner. Izuku and Himiko had requested some sort of childish restaurant and I had indulged them due to their progress in training. Three men had busted in with assault rifles. . .I assured that two of them would never be able to walk again and I had hit the third one hard enough the odds were he wouldn’t wake from his comatose state for years. Although it had scared Inko she was thankful. I had also avoided any punishment legally by slicking a few pockets and a decent enough lawyer.

 

Alongside to ensure I didn’t leave my lab or wasted my efforts I bought the surrounding real estate and began improving it. I'm sure there would be some issues concerning that but it allowed me to expand my current home, alongside keep the lab underneath. I had also decided to reveal the Lab to Himiko since its where I would be doing the makeshift dental job on her. Which brings us to now. I had decided to replace Himiko's upper teeth with metal ones. Although I had to perform the operation without any pain killers or anesthetics to dull her pain.

 

My large fingers made this especially difficult but I got it done. Himiko groaned as she stepped off the chair as she walked over to the sink I had installed in the lab and spitting out a wad of saliva and blood as she groans, “I have some liquid food in the fridge Himiko. Rest for a few hours and then eat. . .” She groans as she begins making her way to the door. I take in a deep breath and tell her softly, “Good Job Himiko. You took the pain quite well.” I can notice her slight smile at the rare piece of praise. Perhaps I should have shown my emotions to Gamora and Nebula more than I did.

 

I sighed as I stood up and began cleaning myself off knowing what I must do next. I strode into another part of the lab heading straight for the counter as I eye the vials resting their wearily. I took in a deep breathe knowing it was time for the surgery. I had synthesized these drugs to help boost my mind while I perform the surgery on myself. One was to ensure the surgery wouldn’t affect the clarity of my mind and the other was to help with keeping my hand stable. The device I would hook up to myself was somewhat advanced and took a small fortune to create.

 

It was a single square that would be installed above my heart. Once installed it would tie into my nervous system and then dig into my heart where it would help siphon the cosmic energy from my body and store it into an interchangeable battery. I made it in such a way that once I finished installing it I could install similar nodes in my palms and my back to help siphon off the cosmic power. For cosmic power even in the smallest quantities was immense. I began preparing my tools and dawned on the modified VR helmet. I had position cameras to assist in me viewing the surgery. As I sat down and begun I was easily capable of brushing past the pain as I cut into my own flesh.

 

It gave me time to think as I dug in and carefully begun installing the first piece of the machine into my chest. Izuku would be heading to High-School soon. . .I would give him a month off from training so he could arrange and prepare himself. I would also spend it getting myself into U.A for I was currently arranging a contract to place some of my fusion generators on their school grounds. I would be meeting with Nedzu their esteemed principle to discuss the generators. I would not use this to ensure Izuku got into the High-School for I have given the boy the tools to ensure his success. I can do little more to push the boy further besides me there and give him my approval.

For the world would not crush that boy. It was something I knew to be a fact. Because I had broken his jaw, I had broken his ribs, chest and most of his body yet he still kept pushing himself. I had even accidentally lodged blades in his legs during one of the training exercises yet he still stood. Battered but still willing to keep training. He even kept an edge on Himiko through their sparring sessions. For although Himiko was vicious and unrelenting Izuku simply knew what she would do next. Blocking most hits and delivering surgical and precise strikes which would take Himiko down. The boy changed in combat as if he became someone else.

 

For he was unconfident in normal life, stuttering and shy at times but in combat, he would turn silent and almost cruel. For when he fights he seems to inflict pain on purpose at times yet regrets it deeply when he falls out of this fighting trance. Perhaps my training has not been the best for the boys psyche but it has indeed been great for his future. . .I am growing far to soft on this planet. Either way that was the last of my ideal thoughts as the difficult and most painful parts of the surgery began.


	22. Interlude: Izuku

I was nervous. I couldn't help but be as I looked at the ruined and soaked notebook in my hands feeling absolute dread that most of my notes had been ruined. Notes which I devoted so much time and energy in making simply ruined. Thanos had told me I should stay away from Kaa-Chan but I can't. He was my first and greatest friend and some part of me could not just let go of him. It was stupid but I always believed in him.

 

He was willing to defend me from a bear of all things until he distanced himself from me. Although Thanos explained it was something we'd get over I couldn't help but fear we wouldn't get along. Today when I had raised my hand to show I had applied to the U.A test I was heckled for it. I swore something in Kaa-Chan snapped when he saw me with my hand raised. After class he went out of his way to bully me like usual. His insults, threats, and words all just didn't work. Of course, I was uncomfortable because even while I stood there getting talked down to I felt nothing. Like- Apathetic and uncaring to everything he said. Probably a side effect of the training Thanos makes me do with Toga.

 

It wasn't until he grabbed my notebook did I feel the need to react. Some sort of just horrible toxic rage came out of nowhere and made me wanna just hit him. To break his bone or something and see how he reacts. I felt horrible for these thoughts alone so I just kinda stood still and let him take it. I felt like It wasn't worth it just to alleviate some negative emotions inside my chest. Sure I felt weak letting Kaa-Chan throw my book out the window but. .I just- I didn't want to hurt him.

 

Thus I just trudged outside grabbing my burnt and soaked notebook and walked my way home. Thanos would probably be disappointed if I told him. It probably didn't help that Thano stopped his weekly training. When he told me I was at first relieved that I didn't have to train with him for a bit. Although I am happy he trained me it just a bit bothersome when he breaks my jaw or something. It didn't take long for that relief to turn into anxiety as I noticed how rarely he began to visit this month. Then that anxiety turned to fear and it's something I still feel. It felt like he was replacing me with Toga. I didn't understand why I mean if he was. I beat Toga most of the time, I out-think her, I'm overall a better learner and I can analyze quirks far better than she can. It's just what does he see in her?

 

A silent whisper comes to mind forcing me to stop for a brief second. For that inferno of emotion roars in my chest and causes my head to blur for a second as I realize it's her quirk. Somehow whatever her quirk is it places some immense value on her. Maybe it's my quirkless nature that's causing Thanos to begin separating from me. The idea hurts so much that I feel myself twitch at it and freeze up. My chest felt tight and my stomach felt searing hot that Thanos choose someone else over a quirk. Maybe Bakugou was right all along about the uselessness of me not having a quirk. Maybe he was ri- I feel my body react before my conscious mind registers what's good on.

 

I spring forward ending up in a roll that ends up me on my feet facing some green goo. I've managed to gain some distance on whatever's attacking me. Despite that I feel something wrap around my ankle anyway and yank on it bringing me down and undoubtedly dislocating my ankle. I reach into my pocket taking out my pencil and stabbing it into the goo only to earn a chuckle. "Feisty! C'mon show me what you got!" Something in me snaps at those words as I enter a screaming combat daze.

 

All I remember is goo flying everywhere as I bite, stab and attack. Only for laughs to meet my every attack until I finally get to something solid and stab it. Causing the mass of Goo to scream and finally tighten around my neck and face. Finally, I snap out of it noting the plump mass of white flesh and blood sitting next to his other eye. "If I had more time I would really make you suffer for taking my eye you little shit!" As he squeezes tighter I can't help but fill my eyes with water.

 

The next few moments blur together. From my near-death to All-Might saving me in nearly an instant. Then for some reason, before he ran away I can't help but grab his leg squeezing it. I needed to ask him something! I had to ask him about this. As he lands and sighs picking me up from his leg he groans, "Hurry up and ask your question." I hear the impatience in his tone as I take the brunt of his full attention. I feel nervousness well up in my chest as I ask, "Without a quirk. . . Could somebody still become a hero! I've been training really hard and I think I can do it but I still want the chance to hear you."

 

I see a flicker of something in his eyes as he opens his mouth- Only for a puff of smoke to appear leaving me coughing as it clears. Finally, I spot the skeletal figure standing in All-Mights place. "First, don't freak out it's me All Might. It's just that I suffer from a wound that makes me look like this. Second, I would like to tell you this Izuku. You can't be a hero. You can't legally arrest criminals as is or do that much without a quirk-" He keeps muttering on about being a hero through mundane jobs like policing or firefighting.

 

I didn't know what to do. I simply stopped listening and began nodding. I'm not sure if I walked away while he was talking but I couldn't tell anything apart. Just that I was walking somewhere mindlessly and in a blur trying to register that All-Might the figure that I admire the most on this earth told me I couldn't do what I wanted most in life. Despite the blood I have lost, the tears I have cried, the bones I have broke and the time I have sacrificed. Despite withstanding Thanos test of my will and body which he hit me hard enough to break my ribs and nearly kill me I still couldn't be a hero. I was only knocked from this daze by an explosion ringing out to the side of me. Such a familiar sound knocks me from my daze as I glanced around noticing the crowd and then the hero's and finally the slime. Lastly, I noticed who was in the grips of the screaming gooish creature.

 

My eyes locking with Bakugou's bloodshot eyes as he struggled in the grip of the growing gooish monstrosity. The amber eyes not filled with burning hot rage. Instead, they were filled with the monstrous touch of fear. The idea of Kaa-Chan gurgling out his last breath, the idea of him being strangled and dying by some horrible gooish creature. . . Something inside me doesn't just snap. It explodes brushing away any fear, regrets or anything similar holding me back. I rip open my backpack digging out my school binder, a pencil and a book before rushing forward.

 

The slime creature's single eye turns to me as it screams in rage. It's arm slamming down towards me only for me to weave side to side. It swipes at my legs only for me to spring over the attack and throw my backpack at it hitting its eyes and face and sticking to it. The creature grunts out as it rips the bag off its face only to receive a book in it's mouth slamming against its teeth breaking it.

 

It's untrained is all I can make out in my livid mind as I take the pencil and slam it into his only good eye letting him scream at swat at me only for me to raise the notebook and slap away the tentacle. I don't stop after the first stab as I rip the pencil from it's eye and scream before slamming the pencil deep into the eye as could before climbing up the goo and curb-stomping the pencil further into it's eye. Finally, it lets Bakugou go as it focused all it's mass on wrapping around me. It begins moving its eyes and face further away from me both blinded from damage as I slam both my hands into his face grabbing both eyes and yanking. The old and already damaged one comes loose easily.

 

The second and newly damaged and bleeding eye tries to keep swimming and burying itself in my goo. It screams in horror as I note half it's gooy body begins going flat and it's mouth looking as if it's beginning to slump. Seems attacking the eyes was worth it. So instead of fighting a losing battle of strength I take my hands and begin to crush. The goo begins going limp as it's screams die down. I don't stop squeezing until the large arms of Cinderblock pulls me off the wheezing and blinded villain.

 

I finally go slack feeling exhausted, accomplished yet burnt out. Simply unfeeling as something cold and metal clicks around my wrist pulling me out of this exhausted daze as I groan glancing at some average police officer guiding me away. "W-What am I in trouble for?"

The police officer sighs and says, "You blinded and essentially gave the gooy man brain damage. You'll probably won't get into much trouble but I need to take you in to check what your quirk is and see if you'll get charged." I wanna argue but I can only sigh accepting what would come next.

 

Until a booming and proud voice rings out, "Stop Officer." I turn my head to the source of the sound. Smiling a bit as I see All-Might who approached us through the crowd telling the officer, "I understand you're doing your duty but that quirkless boy almost died to this Villain not even an hour ago. Although I understand he used to much force I ask you kindly don't arrest him." In the end I was released due to All-Might. Although it was almost dark I was still feeling conflicted as I began walking home cutting through a few allyways.

 

I don't know where Bakugou went but he just disappeared. I wonder if Thanos would be proud of me? This time instead of getting caught off guard I glance behind me spotting the skeletal figure of All-Might. "My boy, I would like to offer you something." I eyed him warily as he continued on. "This Summer I shall train you physically and Mentally. If you meet all my goals then I know of a quirk which you can have. That is all I can tell you for now. But I promise it's a powerful quirk my. . . Friend is intending to pass down. As we go through the summer I will tell you more. Deal?" I feel like he's hiding something but I can't help but giggle and smile. Thanos test prepared me for things like this as I nod and tell him. "Deal." A deal that I never knew would end up with me gaining All-Might's quirk.


	23. Interlude: All Might

Above all other things I must say one thing about Izuku. Something that I observed since his first day of training to become my successor. There is something wrong with the boy. Although he is one of the brightest children I have seen in a long time, most determined and stalwart there is something not exactly right with Izuku. One example was when I first offered him this chance after he beat the slime villain. I couldn’t help but notice his swollen and most likely broken ankle and how he was walking on it as if it was nothing. At first I churned it up to adrenaline and the action of the day.

 

Until the bright, happy and somewhat clingy child showed this was not a one time thing. I saw him tumble from one of the heaps of trash forcing me to run over and check upon the boy. I managed to catch him popping a broken finger back into place like it was nothing. Even I would have flinched at doing such a task. Even when I had taken the boy for ice cream or dinner I noticed such things similar to that. He was always alert and flinching if he caught something moving at him from the corner of his eye.

 

It made me concerned about his home life. But I finally did meet Inko two months into his training and I didn’t find anything off about the women or how Izuku interacted with her. He seemed even more at ease when he was with her. Finally was how he treated getting rid of the trash. He wasn’t ungrateful it’s just that for a boy his age he is monsterous for the work he’s doing. The skin on his palms were like concrete with how tough they were. Overall it painted a very weird and strange image. I indeed have started to become attached to the boy but I must know where he seems to have received all this training.

 

I haven’t gotten anyone to spar him with to see what extent this training goes but I feel the need to see him in combat some more. The only time i've seen him fight was when his Bakugou friend he tells me about was in trouble. I have only seen Eraser head move so swiftly and with such agility. Izuku had dodged and read that ball of slime like it was nothing. . .But the brutality I saw the boy show had almost made me wary of the boy. He hadn’t hesitated to break every tooth that Villain had alongside permanently damage the slime Villain which could be forgiven considering that monsters extensive record with children. . .Either way I couldn’t help but wonder if he would act the same way when dealing with a far more mundane bad guy or Villian.

 

So far the boys been overly gentle with whoever i've seen him talk to. Sensitive and empathic from what I can tell by our conversations which are perfect traits for a new symbol of peace. I have also found it strange how desperate the boy seems for my approval. I have seen him clear out entire chunks of the beach for the minor praise or such. He has nearly cleared out the entire beach in two months which surprised me deeply. The boy was taking to my dietary plan and fitness plan like a fish to water. It has only deepened my curiosity to how much training does Izuku have. I even had a few of my associates dig through the boys background to ensure there wasn’t any plot from All for one involving the boy. Despite the extensive checks he came out clean much to my relief.

 

Today I had bought some breakfast for me and the boy as a reward for all the hard work he has done. I knew today would be the day he finished picking up the trash and cleaning up the beach. It was also the day I would finally ask him about where he had gotten trained. A question which I felt dread at being answered. I didn’t want to know if this bright boy had a dark past but I must find out. For when I had chosen the boy It became necessary to find such things out. As I finally reached the beach I paused at the shirtless form of Izuku standing on a tidy and clean beach not a single pile of trash left standing. The boy fell to his knees as he caught his breathe undoubtedly exhausted from doing so much in such a short amount of time. “O-Oh my goodness!” The boy turns to me with a smile as he gives me a thumbs up and says, “I-I did it Toshironi! I finished cleaning everything up.” I was silent as I strode forward witnessing the efforts of the boy. I take in a deep breath and approach the kneeling exhausted boy as I said. “Izuku, I am truly impressed by such work. I didn’t expect you to finish in two months, much less the three I gave you. As promised here! Eat my hair!” I can see the boys face turn blank as I hand him a strand of my hair.

 

He turns up to me his eyes dull as he ask, “Is this some kind of prank?” I sigh as I explain more about my quirk. Watching as the boys eyes go from dull exhaustion to bright curiosity emphasized by a burning smile as he ate my piece of hair. I even walked him to the benches nearby and sat him down busting out breakfast I had bought. The boy digs in to his meal without saying a word eating it quickly as if he knew it would be stolen if he slowed down. I had only seen such eating habits of prisoners. Finally as I sit there I cannot help but spring the question as I ask, “Izuku. . .Would you mind telling me about your training? I know you’ve had some for quite awhile but i wanna know how much you've had and the specifics of this training.” I see the boy freeze and a moment of fear flash past his face.

 

Izuku takes in a deep breathe of air as he closes his eyes and asked if not begged, “You won’t do anything if I tell you? Promise?” He says reaching his hand over the table with his pinky out. An adorable personality quirk of Izuku from what I noted as I reach out and take his pinky around my own. “I promise.” He nods as he sits his food down and begins to explain in deep detail his training. Giving me so much about it but giving me nothing in terms of names and locations. I feel my stomach churn as the boy explains muscle tearing workouts or possibly crippling if not deadly pain training. I feel a cold bitter rage flare up in my chest at whoever did this to poor Izuku.

 

How could somebody call Waterboarding training for a hero? Much less if what Izuku says about the gasoline and fire practice. . . I stand up my face blank as I walk around the table. Staring at Izuku pausing and watching me curiously. I knelt down and hugged the boy tightly feeling him tense up as I ask, “Izuku that is not training. That is some of the worst Child abuse ive heard of in years. . .Please Im begging you give me his name.” I see Izuku clench his eyes shut and clench his fist as if mulling over something before he finally speaks. “His name is Thanos. . .” Whoever Thanos was I would not let him near Izuku again.


	24. Chapter 21

AN: Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.

The knocking on the door drew me out of my simple and silent work. I simply brush it off expecting it to go away if it was some unimportant salesman or equally unimportant peddler of a religious word. Speaking of such it has been a while since I've seen Death or the Infinite being. I ponder perhaps they truly were figments of my imagination in a time when my mind was buckling under the pressure. Once again I am interrupted by the knocking. I have been pondering separating myself from Izuku and perhaps make the boy dislike me? That way my death wouldn't ruin his mind.

 

I sigh in annoyance glancing down at the kinetic gel laying before me. Far more advanced than the majority of such items on this Earth. The plan was to utilize it as an incentive for that principal to take my contract thus allowing me minor sway on the school. I feel satisfied with my work so far as I stand up sliding the chair away as I approached my door. Before opening the door I check the camera to spot whose standing at my door.

I am surprised by the skeletal figure of some blonde man with intensely black eyes and a lightly glowing pair of pupils staring into my camera. I feel myself pause and stare at this man. For there was simply something off about him. Not in a negative demeanor was he weird for in my long life I've experienced great men and women all across the universe. I've gained a good eye for telling great individuals apart from weak ones. It's simply that gut feeling telling me there was something about this skeletal man that I should be wary of.

 

A small fragment of my own being is excited at the prospect of meeting such an individual. So I head to my door and open it slowly putting on a small smile as I say, "Ah Hello there sir. May I inquire why you're knocking on my door?" I already know what he is here for. A fight be it on the talking level or the debating level.

 

The man stands there his eyes full of rage as he calmly says, "May I come in? I have some things about Izuku I would like to discuss." I take one last glance over his form checking for weapons or anything of note before nodding and opening the door for him. The mentioning of Izuku gets me a bit tense to allow the man in.

 

"You didn't give me your name sir," I state allowing the man to enter my home before he answers. 

"Simply call me Toshinori." The man turns to me for a split second allowing me to see a glimpse of emotional pain in his eyes before he goes stone-faced. Without warning, I feel a pair of knuckles slammed into my chin catching me off guard and stumbling. I swore for a brief second I could see Toshinori's arm turn muscular before becoming skinny once more.

 

The striking force there was immense for a single punch. But it's not enough to injure me as I take a moment to stare back at this man who assaulted me as he finally speaks, "That's for the torture you call training you've placed Izuku through." I pause at the trait we both share. A concern for Izuku. I could not blame the man for lashing out if he discovered how I trained Izuku. I take in a deep breath settling myself as I stand straight.

 

Undoubtedly if we came to blows there would be no victor. For even if one out of three punches held the same force as the strike that just rocked my jaw It would be majorly hard to combat this skeletal man. Especially if this mans speed applied to the rest of his body. In the end even If I were to win I would end up inflected with perhaps crippling harm to myself. "It was a necessity Toshironi. To harden the boy so an uncaring world does not crush him." As I finish another strike rocks my body forcing me to take a step back.

 

This time the strike had enough force to actually bruise me. I am surprised by the strength in this skeletal man but it is the speed with such strength that worries me. He seems to be less frustrated now as he speaks to me, "How can you claim that! What you did was an abuse of the highest order if not attempted homicide!" I stare down the smaller man with a controlled face as I stand up fully.

 

"I made him feel temporary pain in order to help him achieve the only goal in life that would give him long-lasting happiness. If he didn't succeed in this aspect of life then what awaited him? A soul-sucking police job? A spirit-crushing office job? The boy is smart but any of these would still have crushed him as a person and wasted his immense potential." I finish my sentence and glance at Himikos who's watching from the doorway. "Himiko go nap. Adult are talking." 

The small girl nods as she scurrys away. I turn my attention to the skeletal man before me noting once more he was calming as he glanced at Himiko's form a grimace on his face. "You at least did it with a goal. But in your efforts undoubtedly you've caused the boy mental damage and future difficulty in life functioning as a normal individual or fostering relationships. If you're training that girl the same way then I will have an issue with that."

 

I stand there listening to what the man said. Noting he didn't just have strength and speed but a brain to. "Indeed. But where would he be now? With the monstrous rates which quirkless individuals commit suicide or other such heinous acts. It is a simple issue of I did what was necessary to ensure his survival. It is a case of utility and need over emotion." The skeletal man winces at my words. It seems he does indeed care for Izuku.

"It isn't. For what you've done doesn't necessarily mean you've guaranteed his survival. You may have worsened those odds seeing how frequently he snaps in combat. He'll hurt someone who doesn't deserve it and end up in jail and ruining his career as a hero. What is simply surviving without emotions? It's not surviving at all. It's going through the motions for some vague goal without feeling accomplishment," I stand there in silence noticing the man has fully calmed down but still enraged. "We will not agree anytime soon. Thus we must find a compromise."

 

The man seems to stare at me awhile longer before he sighs and says, "Indeed. I cannot charge you of a crime with not a single shard of evidence. Although you will never be allowed to train Izuku while he is under my wing."

I clenched my fist feeling that was unnecessary- But it would help detach Izuku from myself thus I tell him, "That is unfair but I will listen for now. I did what I had to for I realize Toshinori long ago I would always be a bad guy in someone else's story. Even if Izuku comes to hate me I consider what I did a success." 

The man pauses as he opens the door giving me a single glance as he says, "Izuku isn't quirkless anymore."

 

I am caught off guard as the man finally leaves… I am curious what he meant but don't get the chance to ask. Undoubtedly in the future I could see myself and this living skeleton coming to blows. Today did not seem to be that day. Perhaps there is some sort of surgery or this man is some sort of godling? I must tread carefully around him from here on out.


	25. U.A Exam Part 1

AN: How fucked do y'all think Izuku is?

 

Today was it. Although I had given up my entire summer and I hadn't even started the testing and I already felt giving up on my summer was well worth it. I mean usually, I wouldn't do anything else but go to the arcade by myself or rarely with Toga. It was nice but it felt kinda- Lonely. Although now that I was standing in front of U.A I couldn't help but feel happy and giddy that this was my chance. These past three months of training were nothing! I mean once or twice I did break my arm by trying to use All-Might's quirk. I mean my quirk! It's still strange to think of it as mine in any way.

 

Even now when I really focused on my body I could feel the power thrumming through my bones. A solid weight that felt so alien and alive as it flowed through my body. I even learned how to use my fingers instead of my arms for the more bone-breaking attacks. Man All-Might's face when I showed him was great. The only regret I have was that I haven't seen Thanos in four months now. It makes me feel somewhat horrible that he may have left me. Maybe one-day all-might would leave me to. It seemed to be a pattern so far. Mom says my dads just working in America but I pieced together a while ago he probably left me. Now Thanos? It made me sink further into despair thinking about it.

 

All-Might has also said he had a talk with Thanos which further makes me nervous that I've somehow disappointed Thanos. I insisted on All-Might not to push for charges against Thanos and even told him I wouldn't testify and refused to help with it. Although it felt childish to do such a thing it had gotten All-Might to stop pushing the case and everything to do with it. This morning he even wished me good luck which made me feel great. I unknowingly began to chew on my fingernails. A bad habit I picked up a while back as I look down marching my way to the testing site. Even while deep in thought I'm still aware of everything going on around me. It allows me to catch the brown-haired girl tripping right next to me. I feel some sort of mask take over as I smile and pull her up, "You okay?" The confidence is false, the smile is false and the entire posture of my body feels forced. But it works.

 

The girl blushed and stood up quickly before saying, "Uhhhh thanks! I gotta go now!" The girl begins scurrying off already. Thanos told me it was important to make good first impressions. It made manipulation and leadership far easier. I don't feel guilty at thinking in such a way but something inside me does stir negatively at those thoughts. Before the act fades I feel a hand grip my shoulder, I have to hold back from hitting whoever it was as I turn my head locking eyes with some formal looking teen with black hair, glasses and Engines for legs.

 

The boy clears his throat and says, "I understand you don't mean to and were just helping but I advise caution. It seems you managed to make that girl flustered thus putting her at a disadvantage for one of the hardest tests in the nation." I chuckle gently giving him a slight nod of acknowledgment. 

 

I mull over his words before giving off a light chuckle and telling him with a bright smile, "Oh I'm sorry sir. It's just that I didn't want her to fall and harm herself." I am happy like always but a small part of me squirms at this act. Making me feel almost queasy at hiding my anxiety and nervousness. Its just felt wrong lying to folks at time.

 

He nods and lets go off my shoulder and keeps walking saying. "Perfectly understandable simply be careful." The man seems formal for his age, as I glanced at his legs I note the military-like stride. Perhaps some sort of training was in his past? I wonder what would happen if someone clogged up his vents. Something to note in case I need to fight him. I feel some inner part of myself struggling to go back to the shy and timid appearance but I push it away calming myself with a deep breath as I walk into the testing room. I take a seat with ease spotting the man reading some papers in the middle of the room. I believe his name was present Mic a very entertaining podcaster and radio show host.

 

From a first glance, he doesn't seem to have any sensory enhancing aspects to his quirk. Perhaps if someone could blend in with the sound of the room it would be easy to get a shot o- I close my eyes tight and twitch my head. I didn't want those ideas in my head. A small grunt escapes my lips. As I finish my small episode I hear someone clearing his throat from behind me. I turn my head and meet eyes with the glare of the Engine leg kid. I wince and give him a small wave before settling back into my seat. I hope he didn't see that.

 

During my training session whenever I twitched or had an inner conflict like that to the point it affected my physical body Thanos would punish it. Painfully for even by my own standards. He claimed showing weakness or pause is a chance that your opponent could use to kill you. That a single moment of the internal debate can result in death. Although All-Might told me that it was good to empathize and be human around the people you were protecting. It made you more likable and human in the eyes of others. It conflicts with what Thanos said but I can see the sense in it My neck twitches as I think over the two ideas.

 

All I could hope for now was some mindless exercise or activity which would just help stop me from thinking. I could feel the pressure building up as I began my test. I wasn't going to fail getting into U.A. besides I was meant to succeed the Number One Hero- I needed to make this legendary and anything lower was a failure to me. If I was granted such a gift then I need to be great in all ways don't I?


	26. U.A Exam Part 2

AN: Thanks for the feedback guys! Likes and comments mean a lot to me and helped me churn out all this today.

 

I knew without a doubt I had destroyed the test. The only issue I had was when I finished I had to sit in the silent room. The only time I did such a thing was when me and Toga were being mentally trained or about to be ambushed by Thanos. The paranoia mounted up inside of me until I couldn't help but twitch every few minutes. When the test was finally over I couldn't help but feel relief as we were allowed a choice of training clothes and such. I choose something that wouldn't restrict my movement or hinder me my movements in any way. This was the part of the test that would feel the best. The part I didn't have to think about just simply do.

 

As I walked forward actually feeling some confidence this time I smile as I stand in front of the gates. Something deep inside me burning eager to fight and destroy. That part of me that came out whenever I snapped brimming against its cage. I had seen the designs of the robots, most likely their eyes would be my choice target and their fingers would be the best makeshift weapons I could use off them. Undoubtedly this would hurt but I could handle alittle pain. I pause as I hear a "Hey!" From behind me. I can tell it's not directed at me but it still draws my attention as I turn around and spot some sort of Pink girl with Horns and some boy with a vest and a mohawk arguing. I glance down spotting the issue. Some sort of light acid having dripped onto his shoe discoloring it and even burning into it a bit.

 

I take off my shoes and place myself between the two bickering examinees shoes in hand as I ask, "Did her quirk activate due to nervousness or something?" 

The Pink girl smiles and says, "Yes actually. I didn't mean I swear!"

 

The mohawk one scoffs and says, "What do you mean? You're probably trying to sabotage me!" I can tell the boys just anxious. I would probably lash out if I was in his position and without my training. I really didn't want either being distracted for this. I wanted everyone to try their best. I could feel the need to twitch crawling up my spine but I suppress it.

 

"Here take mine. You can keep them, I bought them yesterday fresh. They're the newest brand of Nikes. They should fit you perfectly seeing they're that new elastic brand. Just promise to stop pushing this issue and just test." The fellow teen eyes me before he nods and begins taking off his shoes and taking mine.

 

The pink one glances at my socks and me as she says, "What about you? Won't you be at a disadvantage without shoes?" I chuckled a bit at that. I really did doubt concrete could burn or hurt my feet. Thanos made me walk miles barefoot just for fun on top of the nails and coals which was all useless now that he was abandoning me- I cut that train of thought off letting my finger twitch.

 

"I'll be fine, Just control yourself next time. You're aspiring to be a hero! Good luck!" I tell her as I walk off to the front. I'm meant to be someone they all look up to thus I need to act in a legendary way. I earn a few glances but nothing major as I take my place. Within the next two minutes, I'm rewarded with the sound of Go. I see my fellow test-takers hesitate to start allowing me first dibs.

 

My first contact is one pointer who swings at me. I easily jump onto its arm and shove my fist into its eye killing it. I pull out my arm uncaring of the glass cutting me as I do. I rip off one of its arms finally landing and getting a glance at the stunned face of some redhead with shark teeth before I spot my next target. I feel that combat haze takes over as I giggle similar to Togas creepy laughs. For I didn’t give up!

 

I am no reject! I am no failure! They were wrong and this is how I prove it. Through sheer combat. Everyone who never believe that I could be a hero being proven wrong through these moments alone. I can’t help but smile further and let loose another maniac like a laugh as I fully feel my mind sucked into the combat daze that I strive in. The thump of my heart filling my ears as I get to work ensuring no longer Deku means useless! I'll prove him fucking wrong- I cut off that combat haze fueled thought quick as I can.

 

I feel like a hostage in my body as I run to the next robot. A two-pointer staring straight at me as It slams its tail down trying to hit my head. I step back allowing it to miss and strike the road before I slam my makeshift shield into the leg severing it with ease before jumping onto it’s head and slamming the shield into its neck letting the oil splurt out across my face. I smile as I severe the head completely my face starting to hurt from grinning so much. Although barefoot and bleeding I keep going to my next target like a force of nature.

 

The next one was some sort of three-pointer that shot fake missiles at me. I use the shield to block the first two strikes which dent and break the metal with ease before I toss it forward letting the shield lodge itself into the chest of the robot. This staggers but doesn't kill the robot as I get close enough to kick the shield further into the robot's chest only cutting my foot slightly before I back up. I note more robots starting to surround me and head towards me as jump onto the three-pointers corpse and begin punching the back of the missiles. I catch the shocked face of some yellow-haired boy but I ignore it as I finally break the metal and gain access to the inner mechanism of the weapon. I begin to aim the fake missiles at the surrounding one pointers and a few two pointers.

 

I lodged my hand in some sort of firing mechanism as I begin to fire it manually. Letting the fake missiles slam forward many of them bullseyes straight through the red eyes of the robots. Once I fire off twelve shots killing twelve robots. I quickly switch to the next launcher breaking my finger getting into it as I manage to shoot off seven more. Sadly I only get four robots this time bringing me to a total of thirty-three points. Far from my end goal. I finally rip out a single long metal rod from this robot's body as I stride forward.

 

I do not stop as I reach another three-pointer and simply rip its head off with the assistance of my makeshift weapon as a Fulcrum. The next target a two-pointer which I simply tear off its tail and begin using it as a two-handed slap stip or simply using its weight to crush a robot head, I had to discard it due to its speed crippling weight. I hope All-Might is watching! I want him to be proud of me.

 

More and more robots come my way. Their bodies piling the streets behind me as I tear through them damaging my own body along the way. I do not spend time resting or simply taking a break or hiding. Instead, I tear through their numbers and their predictable attack patterns with ease. I find myself making my stand amongst a pile of their bodies using my athletic and quick nature to dodge and take out more of them. By the time things are done, I find both my arms bloodied and coated in oil. My face bearing a nasty gash above my eye hindering my vision. My shirt and pants were torn allowing the scrapes across my body to show.

 

I finally allow myself to sit down and watch what was going down below. My chest heaving as I catch my breath, letting the blood run down my head mixing with my sweat. I watch some of the amazing looks that come my way, I also note some fearful ones in a handful of passersby staring at me. Then I notice the others running down the street in fear of something. I turn my head glancing at what the source of all this panic could be finally spotting the massive lumbering robot that stood above buildings. Something that wasn’t worth fighting for a measly zero points. I stand up and begin marching down my hill of bodies as I hear, “Help! Somebody!” I turn my head and spot that girl from earlier pinned to the ground by some rubble.

 

The tank treads approaching towards her. There was no doubt that if somebody didn’t step in she would be crushed. I slide down the pile and begin running towards her pushing others out of my way as I did. I wouldn’t be able to stop that robot without using my newly gained quirk. So far I was hoping I wouldn’t need to. But I wasn’t going to let someone get hurt just so I could show off. It takes me only a handful of seconds to reach her. The treads were dangerously close to her. I knew if I were to jump up and leave her alone she would have been crushed. Or if I took the time to dig her out of the rubble it would already be too late. Undoubtedly U.A wouldn’t let someone die on their watch but I didn’t register that at the time.

 

Instead, I put my hands onto the tank tread letting it push me further and further as the girl says, “Just go! You’ll fail the test if you get knocked out by the robot!” I only glance at her brown eyes meeting mine as she slowly begins to realize that this was actually dangerous. I could see the panic in her eyes as she fully glances at the robot.

I simply smile and chuckle, “That’s not what a hero does.” I grit my teeth as I began to push. At first, nothing happened until my body began glowing green with energy. Finally, the robot fails to push me backward by simply moving forward.

 

I do not stop there as I begin to push. Each part of my body starting to glow green as I feel my muscles begin to tear. Finally, the Zero Pointer is starting to be pushed back but I don’t stop there. I keep pushing the leg further and further back as I begin to gain speed. The robot gazes down upon me but its already to late as I fully begin my push. Gritting my teeth as bones begin to pop as I start to go faster and faster the metal bending around my hands as I push the robot far enough away.

 

Finally, I stop and pull back both my hands letting that alien power inside me roar to life. Finally using this quirk I was given as best I could as I let it channel through my chest and arms as I scream out, “DETROIT PUSH!” Both my arms rocket forward slamming into the tank tread. Both arms roar out as they clang against the metal not only destroying the tread but utterly breaking it off the robot. I don’t stop there as I note how the robots falling to the side. I begin to channel the power into my legs both my arms utterly useless. For that shove had utterly broken and messed up both of them. My chest was fine though it had withstood the power behind the push.

 

I jump into the air breaking my leg as a result of boosting myself up. I begin channeling alot more power into other leg grinning. I needed to make sure the robot feel the other way so no one risked getting hurt. I flip into the air letting both my broken leg and my good leg come together and SLAM into the robot's chest. I would probably need Thanos to get me healed after this- I twitch at that. Both my legs create enough force to slam into the metal hard enough to turn it blazing red slag as I kick it hard enough to force it to fall the other way. Finally, i can stop for the day as I note its large metallic body falling the other way. I still had just enough in me to guide my body to the tallest rooftop near me.

 

My body hits it with a thud, further breaking my left arm as I lay there smiling. I reach my shaking and black hand into my pocket pulling out my phone. I head into the contacts clicking on Thanos name letting the phone ring as I bring it up to my ear. As soon as I hear him answer I smile and spit out blood pooling in my mouth and tell him, “I passed. I need you to be here to heal me I messed myself up pretty bad. How long till you get here?” 

I already hear him moving on the other side of the phone as he says, “I am abit busy Izuku you will have to give me time. . .You aren't in mortal danger are you?” I feel a bitter piece of me roar up as I lay there. Closing my eyes I hold in that rage and simply let my eyes fill with tears as the Medical team quickly begins to arrive.

"I'll be fine," Is all I say before quickly hanging up. I take in a deep breath shaking as I do trying to hold back my rage and sadness. So he truly left didn't he?


	27. Chapter 22

I cannot help but glare as I walk into the room. Spotting the towering purple figure standing besides Izuku's bedside. The man had simply arrived and I do not fully know how he healed all that damage in such a small period but perhaps the cameras would reveal something later. For now, I approach the man in silence before stopping and simply watching. There was no need for words between us. Both our intentions were blaringly clear and both sides held no hidden agenda. We both wanted what was best for Izuku. The simple fact was that I wouldn’t let Thanos do what he believed was best.

 

Thanos was a man that was far to harsh and could kill Izuku both mentally and physically if I allowed the man to keep training Izuku. I see the Titan turn his head to me getting a glance at his calm and cold face as he says, “I got a glimpse at some of the footage… We both knew that he was being sloppy. Reckless all because you force him to suffer without my contact. He didn't even react right when he saw me” I feel my blue eyes shine brightly as I watch the purple man.

 

“I agree he was reckless. But that wouldn’t be an issue in the first place if your training wasn’t so mentally and physically abusive to the boy. He's trying to prove himself to me because I'm probably one of the first few people to show unrestrained love to him.” I see Thanos turn to me. His eyes shifting off of Izuku and onto me. His gaze holds an almost physical force to it but I refuse to so much as move my head as I stare back into him. Our staredown lasts for a hot minute before he finally speaks to me.

 

“It is only because of the training that you discovered and recruited him. Indeed he would hold the strongest morals and such but I doubt he would be anything heroic if I did not step in.” I can only close my eyes and take in a deep breath. That truth is a sad one that I must accept but that does not mean I have to like it. I stride forward so I could stand at the end of the bed as I look away from his gaze.

 

I let words express myself as I tell him, “I still wish for you to leave now. Don’t leave Nedzu waiting.” The man shakes his head before striding forward leaving me alone with the now fully healed Izuku.   
I do not know how long passes as he finally begins to stir and opens his eyes as she groans out, “Thanos?” I do not know how to respond to that as the boy begins to sit up and look around.

 

“He isn’t here. He just left Izuku my boy and I came to tell you to extend more caution in the future.” I see the boys face shift into one of disappointment at everything I just said as he begins to shift in the bed. I continued on, “Izuku you’re a genius of a child. But why did you act so recklessly? You broke so much of your body and took down the zero pointer robot foolishly.” I see his face go blank as he shifts his head away from me.

 

I reach my hand over to his shoulder holding it tightly as he says facing away from me, “I just wanted to make you proud. Did I destroy the most robots right? I saved the person in need! I-I did everything I could to make you proud. Yet you aren’t.” I squeeze his shoulder as he turns his head to me. Tears forming into his eyes as he keeps talking to me, “I can tell in your voice you’re thinking you made the wrong choice.” I do not know where this is coming from but it shocks me,

 

I clear my throat and firmly speak to the boy, “Wrong. I am proud of you boy for you proved to me I made the right choice. You proved to me it isn’t greed or anything else that fuels you. Only the desire to help people. You meet the score goal but still saved that girl simply to save her. Do not doubt for one second that I don’t believe in you young midoriya.” I see him turn to me his eyes filled with tears as he doesn't speak for a second.

 

Finally, he lunges forth and wraps his arms around my skeletal body as he sobs into my chest. His hands digging into the back of my shirt as he mutters out “T-Thanks.” I pat his head and give him a one armed hug as I let him cry into my. Although my successor is damaged I believe he will go further than I ever have.

 

We sit there hugging for a few seconds before he begins to pull away. I could tell he was saddened by Thanos leaving and not saying a single word to him. Although I do know a single piece of information which would cheer him up. “Izuku, how would it feel to know you’ve scored the highest records in U.A History? You got one of the highest test scores alongside the highest physical test score. Overall you broke the previous record. How about tonight I celebrate with you and your mother?” I knew I had so much to do in this upcoming weeks but wasting a single evening to get ice cream with Izuku wouldn’t hurt.

 

I can see him actually smile as he lays back down. I knew this was his real smile instead of that fake mask he puts on when dealing with new people. “That sounds great.” I swore from here on out I would not let Thanos torture this child any further. A promise I would not break anytime soon. Although it does worry me that Nedzu has plans involving the man. Plans involving upgrading the Rescue simulation center with some technology and even installing a miniature fusion reactor on school grounds.


	28. Chapter 23

I walked out of the schools hospital in silence. I can feel the warmth of the freshly used regenerator in my pocket as I close the door behind me with a silent click. A part of me holds regret from my actions. From the shadows Himiko walks forth with a small giggle and a black wire in her hand. I let myself smile as I pat her head and tell her, “Good. We cannot afford to let anyone discover the Regenerator. You did well in taking out the Hospital cameras it seems.” She throws the wire to the ground and kicks it underneath some sort of small table where the odds where it wouldn’t be found in the upcoming days. Himiko seems to pout for a second as she lets her face shifted into a scowl as we walk down the hall. Such a childish action from a dangerous individual was almost funny.

 

“I thought we were going to see Izuku-Kun! I really wanted to see him and congratulate him on his... Score.” I feel a well of negative emotions rise up inside of me as I turn to Himiko. I can see some form of jealousy in her eyes as I stand there. It had been blatant Izuku was the favored amongst the pair. I am sure when I first came to this world I would have simply ignored such things in whoever I was training. Now? I simply take a knee and gently pull Himiko into a hug. Perhaps Izuku has affected me as much as I've affected him in some sort of two way street. Either way I can tell the jealousy fades slightly as she relaxes.

 

“Himiko dear, Izuku will not be joining us in training or company anymore. I know that he will prosper without me and you and he has been adopted by another teacher. This new teacher will not permit us to visit Izuku and I do not totally blame him…Izuku will be just fine without us I am sure of it.” I can hear her snap her metallic teeth together as I stand back up. A bad habit I would have to get her to stop. It was dangerous to let an opponent figure out your emotions. Emotions in the midst of a battle could help bring down even the most hardened of Warlords. I was no exception to this rule either.

 

As we stride down the hallway Himiko begins to fiddle with her fingers as she stares down into the ground. This sets off my own internal alarms for the girl was almost eager to stare other’s down or simply freak them out. I begin to slow my stride and turn to her my face cold and stonelike as normal as I ask her, “What is it that bothers you once more? You can never afford to be caught with your mind divided Himiko.” I see her glance back down the hallway as she stares me down.

 

She pauses as she stands on her tiptoes forcing me to lean down to hear her whisper, “It doesn't feel right. Leaving Izuku alone when he somehow magically got a quirk! It doesn't make sense. These things don’t happen especially with a quirk that powerful.” I let a small hmmmm respond to her as I stand up and begin leading her towards wherever this Nedzus office was. What Himiko brought up was something that deeply concerned me already and made me consider a far more interesting type of quirk. A quirk meant to store and collect others. Perhaps even give them out.

 

If such a quirk existed then what was its limit? For it was a singularity waiting to happen. A single individual capable of stealing any quirks or power without limit or concern. Someone like that would wield immense power that would force me to hesitate in confronting them. Perhaps the skeletal man that seemed to be mentoring Izuku would know more. That would be a problem no matter what route I took. For now though I believe it would be best to leave the skeletal man alone while I gather and prepare other things. Perhaps that was the answer to the compromise I have been so desperately seeking on this world to validate my life changes? Perhaps If I could somehow gain that quirk I could begin to gather all the quirks needed for a solution that needed far less conflict then my original plan. A dreadful thought comes to the back of my mind for a split second asking what if I had to kill Izuku for such a quirk? I find myself disgusted at the indecision such a thought brings me as I quickly brush it away.

 

I am pulled from my thoughts as I hear a harsh slap coming from down the hallway. I turn my head spotting some sort of grape haired boy and a frog girl standing next to each other. Perhaps this would be the perfect moment to get a grasp on some of Izukus future team-mates. I approach the duo with Himiko in tow as I call out, “What is going on here?” The Frog girl turns to me and croaks out of surprise and the grape haired boy has to crane his neck upwards to stare me in the eyes.

 

“Mineta was making perverted jokes towards everyone again. I was sick of it so I slapped the back of his head. He’s acting like an absolute degenerate ribbit.” I find it strange that she croaks at me. Perhaps a psychological affect of her quirk? I wonder if Himiko suffers from similar psychological conditions from her quirk. I had theorized it but this frog may be proof to myself. Either way I turn to the silent and rather scared grape haired boy who seems to be sweating and stepping away slowly. I lash my arm out grabbing him by the hand and bringing him to my face.

 

“Tell me boy- Why is it you do such a thing? Why is it that you attempt a personality through weak and perverted jokes that simply offend with their vulgar contents?” He seems to be looking away from my eyes as he speaks to me. Usually an obvious sign of guilt. It reminds me of when that Loki tried to deceive and assassinate me. I had long gained an eye for such details in pursuit of my grand work.

 

“I-Its just my humor ya know! It was how I was raised to jo-” 

I put a large finger to his lips to shush him as I sigh and begin to tell him, “Boy that is no excuse. You are not simply a product of your parents' choices or teachings. You can make your own choices and decisions. I want you to think when you get home. Google, Search or simply lay down and think about what could be flawed with such a humor set.” I see him stare into my eyes for a few seconds before he nods with a grimace.

 

“F-Fine! I will.” I give him a small smile hoping perhaps I had improved Izukus class in some minor fashion with this interaction as I sit him down back onto the floor and tell him, “You’re in one of the most prodigious Heroing schools in Japan if not the world. Act like a hero, not a child. In order to get where I am today, I was forced to sacrifice many things. What about you boy? Have you yet to sacrifice anything on your path to become a hero?”

He does not say anything out of shame as I see the frog-like girl wince slightly at my words. “N-No.” The boys response is simple and quiet amongst the empty hallway.

 

“Then consider this to be the first thing you must sacrifice. Alongside considering the fact that you are not a hero until you’re willing to give everything for another life. Remember my words or else a far more miserable life will await you.” Those are the last words I speak to the grape headed boy as I stride down the hall in silence Himiko giggling as she follows behind me. Perhaps my words will help that boy in some fashion. Either way I would now confront the Ratlike principle.


	29. Chapter 24

So far this school was weird. Not weird in a bad way it was just the setting and things happening in the setting that made me feel so weird and alienated. It felt wrong that everyone was so nice and kind. Even the Todoroki child who acted so cold seemed so kind compared to how people use to treat me. I mean I wasn’t complaining or getting angry about that fact it's just- I couldn’t handle it as well as I thought I could. Everyday my mask would slip and I would just smile and actually be happy. I felt like I was making a mistake each time I did it but I would never receive that normal punishment for such a slip. It’s probably going to make me sloppy at hiding my emotions if this keeps up. This place was so weird.

 

Although I could fight I was still bullied at my old school mostly because the bullies never mattered to me. Their words dull and absolutely meaningless to me as I listened and simply brushed them off. Even when a select few would try to fight me I would easily dodge and ignore them. Thanos always warned me of using my strength to lash out and attack… I mean if someone else made a mistake in a fight or hit hard they’d at worst cause a bloody nose and rarely kill someone with their bare hands. Me? If I were to make a single mistake and hit hard I could kill someone. I could end their lives in a second and fail to ever become a hero. It was something I thought about every time I was insulted or Bakugou would bully me. I would think how easy it would be to end this charade and simply beat them down but I never would because I was always scared Id hurt my classmates or Kaa-Chan far to much. Perhaps if they were strangers then I could go off and crush them.

 

At this school I've yet to see a single bully anywhere and it was astounding to me how friendly the environment. The teachers actually cared and showed concern for us as hidden as it was behind that weary and tired face, Even Kaa-Chan was able to form a social group from what I've seen, and the entire class seemed to have some minor level of closeness to it. Kirishima and Denki forming a social group with Kaa-Chan which bore resemblance to a fungus that you couldn’t get rid of. Asui the frog girl was sticking with Mina, Jiro, Shouji and Mineta where Mina would glue the group together with a lively jokes and roast. My own group of Iida, Ochako Todoroki, and finally Momo. I was the glue that held the group together in this case.

 

I had ensured Iida and Momo were in the group due to their rich families and connections although I never let them know that. For Ochako she naturally joined the group as a result of my charisma and saving her live. I didn’t see a use in her but I actually did enjoy her company. Todoroki was dragged into the social group not simply because his father was Endeavor. There was something I felt about him that made me curious. He showed his apathy but I held mine inside. He was cold and uncaring even now towards the group but he still sat there. He claimed he was here to rise to fame and nothing else but I knew better and I would find out why did he remind me of myself. This was an undoubted risk but I wanted to take it. Mostly because I think Todoroki suspects something from me. This risk was exciting and help keeps me alert and aware.

 

The only downside to this school was the rare times someone scared me. Well- The single time Toru got behind me and touched my shoulder. Out of reflex and fear conditioned due to Himiko's nightmarish ambushes I lashed out and slammed my fist into her face best I could. Apparently her blood showed and I had broken her nose. I don’t understand why she cried at such a minor thing but I had done everything I could to apologize. She forgave me after I purchased her some headphones and a pair of funny glasses to wear. Although there was one glaring downside to everything I did here. I couldn’t stop thinking how to destroy everyone in the classroom.

 

There was no break to the subtle thoughts of how to destroy and cripple Iida, for Ochacko how to break the wrist or use a sword to eliminate her hands as threats. Or perhaps the rare stray thoughts on how I could end Momo as a threat with a single ambush because she was a barely trained average human. Todoroki was more alert then the others so I’d have to poison him or use a rifle. These were the thoughts that haunted me throughout the day from the constant books and lessons Thanos gave me. These were the thoughts that forced me to stay up with anxiety late at night. How easy it would be to end any of them if not all of them. Aizawa and Yamada were perhaps the sole exception but even then I could probably use flashbangs or guns to end them as a threat. These were the thoughts that haunted my mind and forced me to ask myself maybe All-Might had a point in telling me Thanos wasn’t good for me.

 

It was because of Thanos that I was here… But maybe there was something immoral about someone my age knowing he could take down half his class in vivid detail. Poison for Shoji, A simple strike for Momo, Mineta, Uraraka, and Mina, A simple handgun for Denki, Yuga or Ojiro. The list could go down in numerous if not countless of ways I could approach this. I didn’t want these thoughts. I wanted to be a hero! I didn’t want these thoughts in any fashion! Even as I sat here during lunch I froze up as a single thought entered my mind. Maybe Thanos was unhealthy for me to be around.

 

Todorokis eyes lock onto me as he ask, “Midoryia are you okay?” Something which draws the entire groups eyes to me as I simply respond. “Ya just thinking about the combat exercise after lunch.” This response resulted in a series of small talk and one emotion in me. Guilt that forced me realize that maybe it’s best I distanced myself from Thanos.


	30. Chapter 25

In some ways, it is strange when you simply wake up. When there is no pause or processing of the early morning and you simply open your eyes ready for the day and knowing everything you must do. Especially when you never need an alarm or signal to jar you awake for you simply knew it was time to wake up. That was how I normally woke up ready to train, fight and plan against anyone who stood stalwart in the face of my undeniable tyranny. Strange how wherever I am I end up being villainized for good deeds accomplished through brutal methods. A fault of so many naive people in this universe… Usually when I've awoken Id already be ready to face the day. Today was different.

 

I knew this day would be coming far to soon as It always did year after year. The day which was somehow burned into my very mind forcing me to never forget what had happened. How was it that I knew? Despite being accustomed to dozens of different measurements of time I always knew that today was the day I had truly felt a loss. I couldn’t help but lay there and allow myself to reminisce about what could have been. There was earth saying relating to this I've heard once or twice Could have, Should have, Would have. For today was the day my first family died- Gamora is not who I am referring to. Although her death still hurts me to this day I am at least jaded enough to keep going as before.

 

Today was the day my first son died. For the calamity that had ravaged my world did not spare the young nor the weak. For it was a time of crisis that even I barely managed to survive. Before his birth, I would have never believed I could have had love something so much. His laugh was like mine and his eyes were just like his mother who had perished in the midst of his birth. He was small even by the average titans' standards but I still cherished him. Proof of that was when I went weeks without eating to ensure he was full and satisfied before heading to school when I would spend that extra five minutes cooking him breakfast despite it making me late to my speeches and debates, or even when I had sacrificed my work time in order to spend more time with him.

 

Sometimes I wish I was truly heartless and unfeeling for there was nothing worse than seeing your own child burn away in your arms. On that tragic day my world finally burned under the fires of advanced weapons. My city was hit by an orbital weapon that disintegrated countless of starving people. I was exempt from this mindless purge from the mutation in my body. From the mutation which separates me from the others of my race. My son did not share such a genetic fault to survive such destruction. For when I had gained a glimpse of the red glow filling the sky I felt dread fill my bones as I grabbed my son and sheltered him with my body. But that did not stop the heat from searing through my body and burning him away leaving me with nothing but ashes to hold.

 

I can fill my eyes water at such memories as I lay there simply staring at the ceiling. I remember how much rage and sorrow filled me when I heard his small little screams. I choke out a sob as I lay there and for a split second, I could swear I still smell the ashes as if they were currently present. Ever since then I have trudged onwards with the guilt of knowing I could have saved my son and billions of others if I had simply sacrificed myself and my relationship with my son. Perhaps Izuku will hate me but he will at least be healthy and alive. Something which Thane will never be all because I was too sentimental and caring. 

 

I had entertained the thought of bringing him back with my glove. When I had held the power of infinity but I discarded it for It was selfish. A selfish thing for a son who would undoubtedly see me as a monster for what I’ve done. Besides, I knew one day the Avengers or someone else would hunt me down and kill me. I could not force Thane to undergo my death after I was forced to see his. I wonder if he would get along with Gamora, Nebula, Izuku or Himiko. In some way, Izuku reminded me of my son. Perhaps another reason I have grown to love the boy. Which brings me back to what I had planned.

 

In order to display a position of power and to show the skeletal man that I would and could dismiss his order to stay away from Izuku ontop of gain minor access to Izuku, I had arranged so I could monitor class 1-A while they work and train in the rescue simulator. In exchange, I would provide U.A with a free fusion generator and a variety of upgrades for minimal cost. At least for the school. On my end, such upgrades would be costly to give but I had amassed enough wealth and then some to simply dismiss such concerns. Alongside that my little project of renovating the surrounding properties has been going well. Although there have been some strange visitors going through the streets at night recruiting for a gang or some event.

 

I would send Himiko to go and investigate later. For now, I simply wished to lay here and rest until the door clicks open showing Himiko standing there staring at me her head tilted slightly as she stands there. “Something wrong? We’re already training by this time!” I cannot help but chuckle at her slight whine as I turn to her using my giant hand to wipe the tears running down my face as I sit up and tell her.

"Nothing it’s just that this day brings heavy memories," my words cause her to begin darting her head around my room trying to spot any traps I may have primed as she begins to approach me stepping over the floorboard I rigged with a flashbang underneath it. 

 

Finally, she reaches me and simply stands there staring into me her face softening up as she shows one of her rare fits of compassion as she asks, “You lost someone didn’t you?” I grimace at how apparent I made it. Usually, I was rather composed but this day every year made it hard to stay quiet and composed. I respond to her with a nod as she reaches forth hugging my leg as she says, “Look I don’t know if It means much- I can’t read you that well but please know that you’re important to me. You’re like- Well your important to me. You're like a father to me.” The words bring forth a feeling of slight joy and lessen the sadness as I fully stand up.

 

She takes a step back out of instinctive fear almost stepping on the trapped floorboard before I quickly grab her by the back of her clothes and lift her into my arm holding her as I tell her, “How about today we take the day off and visit that aquarium? I know you’ve been interested in fish lately.” She grins widely nodding before pausing and squinting at me. I gleaned this information from glancing at her phone screen whenever she would eat dinner or take a break. “You should get better at hiding your phone screen from prying eyes.” She huffs as I take her to the kitchen in order to make her a decent breakfast.

 

Such softness should usually be punished. But today was a rare exception I would make as I always did. Even though Himiko help softened the grief that the day brought the anguish was still heavy upon my shoulders as It reminds me why I'm here. Why is striving for a compromise and save this world from itself. Something that I selfishly kept pushing to the side with weak reasoning and logic. Tomorrow I would pursue such things, Today I would relax and simply enjoy what I had. Perhaps I shall take Himiko out hunting for whoever is lurking through the streets late at night.


	31. chapter 26

I couldn’t lie I was kinda eager as I suited up for training today. All I was told so far that this was going to be some sort of sparring. Although it did little to suppress the anxiety that swelled up in me at the idea that I may accidentally hurt one of them. Even now as I got dressed in my green costume I couldn’t help hear a part of me nagging to tell All-Might about this. To ensure that he knew I was worried about hurting someone else in my own class but I didn’t wanna bother him- He’s so busy and exhausted all the time already. I didn’t wanna add to that already immense workload. He’s done enough for me already giving me this quirk, attention and actual care.

 

As I zipped up the suit I felt someone bump into me. For a split second, I tense up before forcing myself to relax and turn around to see who had done it, locking eyes with Kaminari who seems to flinch and say “O-Oh Izuku! I didn’t mean to bump into you man! Accidents happen r-right man?” I cannot help but stare at him. Why was he so scared? I glance around for a second before I realize the thing he was scared of was me. I turn back to him noting his now shaky smile as I rack my memories as to why was he scared? Oh- That's right he saw me during the entrance exam.

 

I didn’t want him to be afraid of me. So far I actually really liked all of my class and would love to get along with all of them even Kaa-Chan if conditions permit it. “It’s fine Kaminari! I'm pretty nervous right now so I'm probably going to mess up later.” The fear lessens but its still there as he nods and begins to scurry off leaving me alone to dawn my helmet. I should control myself better. A symbol of peace shouldn’t inspire fear in fellow heroes or innocent only Villains. I sigh as I place my fist to my cool helmet and murmur “I'm an idiot.” Before making my way out the locker room and back into the classroom. It doesn't take long for others to fill the room and eventually for All-Might to return and give us a summary of this exercise and to begin leading us to the monitoring room.

 

I even got to be in the front of the line right behind the symbol of peace himself. Right behind my new mentor and teacher who I needed to surpass otherwise I would be squandering this gift he gave me. With the nature of One for All, I would be stronger than even All-Might so I needed to be better than him. I have to break every record he has set otherwise Its a failure. I need to be the pillar which society rests upon and nothing less. I feel my mouth open to ask him about my fears only for it to snap shut. I shouldn’t especially in front of all these people. I've already been given to much I should have to work for the rest. Ya, that's what this was- Work to ensure that I know how not to snap. I should just suck it up.

 

I stay silent as we reach the monitor room where he begins to hand out team tags. If I get put into some sort of Villain team I wouldn’t mind- Although I was far more offensive I could still hunt down and eliminate any targets inside of the building with ease as long as It wasn’t Todoroki or those with sensory quirks. Maybe I could use my helmet as a distraction and pick them off one by one- Terror tactics could be useful if I'm facing someone above my hitting class like Shoji, Kiri or Sato. The only one who would give me the challenge was Koda but I was lucky the boy was far too shy and scared. Otherwise Blackwidows, ants and bees would become very dangerous in the hands of such a powerful quirk.

 

I am a bit surprised when I hear the draw. Me and Ashido as the heroes and going up against us was Kaa-Chan and Ojiro. Shit, I could actually be stalled by Ojiro's skill putting my teammate at the disadvantage against Bakugou. I glance at Kaa-Chan locking eyes with his causing me to frown at the snarl stuck on his face. This would not be easy to stay calm and soft with them at all. I drag Mina to the side where we wouldn’t be eavesdropped on as I ask her “Okay so- Three things before we go in. One follow behind me but don’t speak or use your hands to tap me instead use your knee to tap the back of mine. Even if we see someone tap my knee until you’re sure they know we’re there. Second, don’t engage either of them-” She finally cuts in with a scoff stopping me with an eye roll.

 

“Look Midoriya I know your pretty strong but I can hold my ground against Ojiro. Maybe not Bakugou but undoubtedly Ojiro.” It's frustrating that she states something I already knew but I didn’t want to come off as mean or rude so I nodded and gently tell her, “I'm not worried about that. What worries me is If Ojiro manages to stall me and allow Bakugou to take you down I'll be in some trouble. They might be able to stall me until the timer runs out.” I see the realization dawned on her and I feel a bit relieved.

 

I was not good at social interaction- I could act like it and even succeed for short periods of time but the moment I was stuck with someone for far too long during the day I would begin to falter in my social mask. Meanwhile, Mina was great at such interactions to the point that she was on a first-name basis with most people in the class. Except for me- I should try and socialize with her some more, “Third is that you’re going to be used for entering rooms. Your acid can help us get from place to place in silence.” I finally see her nod one last time. This upcoming fight would be a hassle. Between Bakugou who would try and get me to snap and the hassle that would be melee with Ojiro, it would be hard not to injure them. Perhaps If I get desperate enough I'll actually aim to break bones and harm them but until then I wanted to stay in control.


	32. Chapter 27

AN: Thanos bits up next! Just wanted to do this one Izuku thing. Comments and Likes keep me going and thanks for everything so far readers!

 

~~~

 

Finally, it was time to start. Something inside me welling up eager to get to work as I took Mina to the side of the building, “Okay burn a hole here. This is where we go in, silence from here on out.” Mina pauses as she begins to let acid gather on her hand as she approaches the wall gulping. I could see a slight shake in her hand as she begins to burn through the wall. Nervousness would decrease her fighting ability, wouldn’t it? Make her far more prone to mistakes which I couldn’t afford.

 

“You okay Mina?” She turns to me for a second chewing on her lip as if debating whether or not to tell me whatever was messing with her as she applied the burning acid to the wall. 

“Somewhat- It's just we’re going against Bakugou. Dude could mess me up pretty bad with a single explosion. You can take that crazy freaking damage Izuku but I don’t think I can,” I wouldn’t have expected Mina to be cautious of pain in such a way but that's commendable. The response that comes from me feels far too natural. 

 

A response that comes from my heart as I say with a smile, “Look Mina, Don’t be afraid. I swear I'll be there for you and I'll do my best to make sure you're safe.” 

She seems to make a hmmm at that as she wipes her hands off on her clothes as she turns to me and says, “Pinkie promise?” I chuckle at the pun as she stands there extending her pinkie waiting for me to do the same. 

I extend my pinkie wrapping it around hers before shaking my hand up and down telling her, “Happy? Now let's go.” She seems far calmer as we enter through the hole in silence. She follows behind as we begin to go through the building.

 

Instead of going up the stairs I would hold her up on my shoulders so she could burn holes in the floor above us allowing us to circumvent choke points or such. Although some acid did drip onto my arm I managed to rip the sleeve off in time and throw it as I throw a glare up at her. She looks down shyly as she gets back to work far more carefully this time. Finally, she burns open the hole. I place her down gently before climbing my way up there. I hook my legs around some sort of prop desk inside the room and lean down extending my arm for Mina to grab her hand yanking her up with me as I do a situp to get her up easier. All-Might was undoubtedly watching I needed to pull this off like some sort of prodigy.

 

We repeat this tactic a few more times until we finally reach the fourth floor. As we crouch down the hall I hear the soft footsteps of someone nearby as I pause and use my foot to tap her getting Mina to stop and look around as I pressed myself against the wall and begin to approach a corner standing in silence as the footsteps get closer and closer until I finally spotted my target. Ojiro who seemed to turn his head and spot us as he opens his mouth to scream out “BAK-” I have to hold back from punching him in the throat, breaking his knee, taking out his eyes or hitting him in the privates as I slam my fist forward into his stomach staggering him.

 

I attempt to follow up with a right hook until Ojiros tail rises up and blocks the strike. His tail tries to wrap around my hand as he recovers from my first strike so I draw my leg forward and slam it into his stomach causing him to gag as I grab his tail with both hands and take two step backs before yanking it bringing him more pain and staggering him so I can quickly slap my palms into both sides of his head. I pause for a split second- I wanted to knee him in the face but that would break a few teeth and his nose. The pause cost me as his tail sucker punches me in the stomach forcing me to take another step back as he slams his palm into my chin and shouts out. “FOUND THEM BAKUGOU.” I have to pause again- My eyes widening at the thought that Kaa-Chan was guarding the bomb which implied some level of cooperation. I wouldn’t expect something like that from him. Seems Bakugou really wanted to beat me and I couldn’t allow that.

 

Finally, I realize what's going on as the ceiling behind me explodes in a flash of fire and dust as I spot Kaa-Chan landing behind me and dashing towards Mina- I attempt to catch him only for Ojiro to yank onto me with his tail keeping me in place as Kaa-Chan rears back his fist preparing to strike Mina. But that would mean I couldn’t keep my promise and a hero always kept his promise...

I channel my quirk into my left leg and manage to get myself to turn to the side as I kick off bringing Ojiro with me as my shoulder slams into Kaa-Chan. “I got ya Mina- Go off I’ll keep my promise while you get the objective.” I don’t let her see my wince as my brain registers the pain of a broken leg. I could keep using it though. She begins to dart off as I note Kaa-Chan standing up and turning to me.

 

Ojiro attempts to chase after Mina but I grab onto his tail and yank him towards me and begin to put him into a chokehold as I place his body in between me and Kaa-Chan. I needed to ensure Kaa-Chan stopped thinking and simply fought me so Mina could secure the objective. “Cmon Kaa-Chan lets go!” That's enough prodding to get him to start creating small sparks in his palms as I let Ojiro go and kick him towards Kaa-Chan. Both turn to me staring as I smile that inner part of me begging to snap biting at its cage as I stand in silence.

Finally, Bakugou speaks. “Awfully cocky for some fucking Deku! Stop acting so arrogant and manipulative you shitstain.” My eyes stare into Kaa-Chan. Of course, he would notice my actions more so than anyone else how did I totally forget that? “I haven’t even seen that purple shitstains car outside your house in months. Did he realize how fucking useless you are?” I don’t know why Kaa-Chan was so angry but I know there was hurt in those words.

 

But I didn’t care at that moment. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath trying to control myself. Kaa-Chan knew I got sloppy when I snapped, he was trying to manipulate me undoubtedly and its working. “Being disowned twice sucks.” Until that one shitty little comment that makes me snap as I fling open my eyes and snarl noting Ojiro take a step back as everything becomes a blur. I run at them in utter silence as Kaa-Chan runs at me rearing his arm back and preparing to punch me. I have always done my best to avoid fighting Kaa-Chan in middle school so this was perhaps the first time we could truly clash. I dodge his strike getting myself to the side of him. He tries to slam his Elbow into my jaw but I catch it and then slam my fist into his side causing him to tense up. Then I follow up with a strike to his jaw feeling his jaw break underneath the strike. I can barely focus on his amber eyes filled with rage as I grab his head and slammed it into the wall letting him slump down unconscious. 

 

I feel the need to do more and break more. But I manage to wrestle back control preventing me from kneeing Bakugou's downed form in the Jaw as I turn around spotting Ojiros stunned face as his eye’s lock with mine. There is nothing but fear in those eyes as I turn around. One part of me screams out to finish this and simply choke out Ojiro and another part of me commands me to let him surrender I’ve already done everything I should. His tail lashes out grabbing a piece of rubble and throwing it at my head.

 

Extreme proof that I got sloppy whenever I snapped like this as the rubble slams into my forehead cutting it open forcing me to take a step back. The pain flares up as the rock bounces off my head as I look back at him. That rock was all I needed to finally reign myself back under control as I keep walking towards Ojiro. “Ojiro I just took down Bakugou in the span of a few seconds. I will take you down if you don’t surrender right now.” 

He licks his lips and gets into a stance as he responds “A hero shouldn’t surrender.” I smile a bit at that comment as I finally dash forward focused on a singular goal of taking Ojiro down. It's easy to predict Ojiro's tail lashing out first allowing me to sidestep it and grab it with both hands yanking him towards me. He tries to recover by throwing a straight punch at me as I simply step inside his guard and punch him in the stomach taking a small satisfaction how many times I've hit him there as I get behind him and kick in his legs letting him fall to his knees.

 

So far I've yet to break any of his bones as I wrap my arms around his neck and slammed my foot down holding his tail in place as I begin to choke him out as I tell him, “Tap out man. Tap out and surrender.” He doesn't at first until I begin to tighten on his throat and pulled his head back. He finally tapped out allowing me to rip off his sleeves and use it to tie him up before the alarm rang declaring my team's victory. I chuckle wiping the blood off my forehead looking into a camera and smiling giving a thumbs up.

 

All-Might-

 

I didn’t know what exactly to feel about Midoryia's performance. On one hand, it was heroic he broke his leg to keep a promise to his teammate and it was wonderful the boy used such a strategy in the first stage of this exercise. His fighting ability was impressive I wonder if he could spar against Aizawa. That's an idea that I should run by Aizawa. On the other hand, how easily he let himself go crazy and take damage was a downside I needed to talk to the boy about ontop of how brutal he was in handling Bakugou was a gray zone id need some outside advice on. I still believe Izuku was the right choice for my quirk but the boy needs help that I simply cannot provide. I would have to seek outside sources.

Perhaps Nedzu would be a solid choice. Although I am somewhat concerned about the silence and stunned faces amongst his class even the underlying hint of fear at how Midoryia took down the second-best fighter in the class.

 

Todoroki

 

I was a bit curious to see how the fight between Bakugou and Izuku would go. Bakugou had something to back up his cockiness and Midoryia seemed to be off- I don't know how Izuku doesn't seem scary to all others but I can see it in his eyes. Some sort of dangerous edge as he picks apart everyone around him. I had let him drag me into the social group so I could keep a closer eye on him. What I saw on the screen proved that I needed to keep an eye on him. I can't help but wonder what made him like that? 

 

Something about Midoryias mask reminded me of myself- But there was something far worse in him that kept popping up whenever he got into a fight. It concerned me slightly and I would prefer to monitor him while I can. If It really came down to it I don’t think i could stop Izuku if he ever went berserk on the class nevermind the exercise. In the future, I would need to find some way around him and to actually beat him...If it comes down to life or death Id need to use my father's side on him just to stand a chance- A bitter thought that makes me feel weak and fake.


	33. chapter 28

AN: HOPE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE READY FOR THIS UPCOMING SHIT. After this chapter I recommend y'all get strapped into your seats. 

 

~~~~~~

 

I easily blocked strike after strike from Himiko until she leaves herself open. I slam my fist forward into her head forcing her to try and block only for her to fail as my fist slams into the side of her skull breaking bone with ease as she goes slack. Im a bit proud she doesn't cry or complain as she lays there waiting for me to heal up the battle wound. I take out my medical tools and begin to scan her skull going over it. I do get some minor brain swelling and a chunk of damage to her skull. It’s easy to simply turn on the device and heal it using up the last chunk of the device’s energy. 

 

I suppose that is the last of today’s training, “Himiko stands up, you’re healed. You did decent in training today little one but you could do better. Dodge Himiko” She groans as she begins to get to her feet holding her head. She grumbles and begins walking away heading to her room where she would probably enjoy her new found toys. Lately, I had spent some extra money on buying Himiko VR equipment and special government made games to help her train in a fun setting while not training with me. Today her performance had been lacking in some aspects.

 

It had reminded me of whenever Izuku entered a frenzy as rare as those were. I believe his little frenzies came from his disregard for pain and some sort of pent up rage welling in him. The first time Izuku tried to pull such a thing on me I had ensured a brutal and harsh training day. The second time I saw it I gave Himiko a blade and made him spar against her with both his arms tied. Time after time that little feature would rear its nasty head despite everything I did about it. Surviving like some sort of cockroach in his head no matter what. Perhaps training or such brutal methods weren’t the way to go about it.

 

I would finally be able to check in on Izuku in a few days. It was a pleasant piece of knowledge to wield. For finally I would be able to observe class 1-A training in some sort of rescue simulator. Nedzu had agreed that if I was allowed to observe and watch those students work in their natural habitat I would proceed to give upgrades to the school's training regiment. I would use this chance to visit Izuku and check in on his progress. I fully expect the boy to be at the top of his class in every way. There is no excuse if he scored any lower. He is meant to be the best and expects to be the number one hero which means that anything lower than the number one spot is letting himself down. During his training, I had expected nothing less than his best.

 

Still, I do find myself missing the boy and his prodigal talent. Even when I had him tie up both his arms and spar Himiko he had still almost won- It’s getting to the point I find myself curious who would win between him and Gamora at that age. Although I am concerned that Izuku's new mentor may be weighing Izuku down. Especially now that Izuku had some sort of quirk with such massive potential. A fact which had forced me to begin digging into that skeletal man’s life which turned up not even a single parking ticket. From what little I could tell there were also gap’s in the record entire months of medical rest simply expunged from his records.

 

Perhaps the skeletal man had some deep knowledge on quirks allowing him to perform surgeries involving transferring people's quirks. Maybe there was a slim chance the man performed surgery on Izuku giving the boy the quirk. Soon I would act upon what I knew and begin digging into my newfound enemy’s past to discover how the man had given Izuku a quirk. I had even done some research trying to find anyone else in this world with such a potent quirk.

 

What I had come up with was somewhere around a century or so ago there was a hero named transfer with the ability to take and give quirks with ease and even stockpile them with no end. Apparently that Hero had simply vanished during that age of strife which was understandable. If I were a hero, a villain or even government official that existed during that age I would pay all I could to try and get the man killed before he became a threat. Otherwise, my searches into a quirk that could mess with other’s came up severely limited. There was not a single quirk that was capable of stealing other quirks. Either that or one of the governments of this world kept such an individual secret. I cannot help but wonder if there will be a single child born with some apex quirk... What would this world do if some child was born with a radiation field surrounding him, had the ability to manipulate cause and effect or maybe even be born with some “Luck”. I remember hearing that Spawn of the living planet had such a power and I even once theorized that Gamora's little boyfriend had the same power.

 

I pause as I hear my tablet going off with a notification. For the small tablet was set to only make that sound when someone important to my business or myself was emailing me. I walked over and pick up the tablet turning it on as I check my emails scowling as I read who had sent it. Nedzu’s address heavily sitting there on the sender's address with some sort of video attached. Perhaps the rat was going to tell me through a video that the trip to the rescue simulator was canceled or something similar. I click it on and find myself surprised to be watching a video without sound. At first, the video is something I find myself happy to watch. Mostly because it was Izuku in some sort of combat training with a tailed classmate. I do note Izuku holding back but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. What does irk me is what Izuku does at the end.

 

It irks me that he breaks his legs just to spare his teammate from some minor damage. It enrages me to see the boy once more get sloppy and snap. I have no audio of what Bakugou says but It must be something important to make Izuku dispatch him in such a ruthless way. I cannot believe Izuku would allow himself to get hit by that rock. It was sloppy and far from what I trained him even a slight bit disappointing. It seems when I see Izuku next I will have to address this.


	34. Chapter 29

AN: If ya’ll are loving this then like and comment that shit keeps me going! 

 

I stood there in silence waiting for the class of 1-A to finally show and for the bus to arrive. Soon I would finally get to see Izuku for the first time in months and finally witness what I have created. Although there was a hesitation in my actions as I stood there waiting for class 1-A to arrive. A small part of me wondering if Izuku is making the most of this high school that I quickly squash. He had stood the flames of my test and my harsh beating why would he slack now of all times? Although I do wonder if his new mentor has turned him against me as unlikely as it is...All will be revealed now if that is any condolence to my wandering mind. Finally, the subject of the matter arrives being lead by a familiar face.

 

Eraserhead walks forward with the class trailing behind him in a single neatline. It has been a long time since I’ve seen the man. It is very nice to know he is doing well and most likely teaching Izuku. The man would undoubtedly be a good influence from what I have seen from him. Behind him, the Class of 1A show’s itself to me. I look over them a bit unimpressed at the majority of them. Few of those children could be called potential heroes in my eyes for Heros come from hardship and strife yet all these children look soft and untouched by the true misery of life. Although there were a few exceptions to this such as the boy with the dual colors decorating his body, Bakugou did have some fierce potential as an enforcer more then a hero and the one with glasses may yet be a hero.

 

Finally, I spot Izuku walking behind some girl with pink circles on her cheeks and the duality themed boy behind Izuku. I lock eyes with the boy for a second letting a small smile cover my face as he locks eyes with me. I feel a bit strange at seeing the shock in Izuku’s eyes mixed with excitement and a small smudge of fear and hesitation. Then the boy with red and white hair turns to me and back to Izuku as if analyzing for a second before his eyes widen and his face hardened as he stares at me with a small smidge of hate. I do wonder what I’ve done to earn the boy’s scorn and what sort of realization this red and white-haired boy has come to. Izuku slow’s in his stride for a second before going stone-faced as he keeps marching. I hear someone clearing their throat dragging me out of my wondering as I turn my head to the man that stood before me.

 

I look down at Eraserhead who raises a slight eyebrow at my presence as he say’s, “Huh, I didn’t think we would ever see each other again. I didn’t expect you as the guest that was visiting.” There is a slight upturn of the corner of his lips as he says this indicating some sort of pleasure or joy he held in seeing me once more. I extend my hand and he grasps it shaking it as I chuckle and adjust my tie. I had chosen to wear a tie and suit for this event I didn’t want to make Izuku look bad in front of potential friends.

 

“Indeed, I didn’t think we would meet again Eraserhead. I think it is quite an interesting one as thoughtful as yourself gets to teach my former student. Although the rest of your class looks like an unruly bunch,” I hear a slight fuckhead from Bakugou as I say this but I simply ignore it. I see something dangerous inside of Eraserheads eyes flash as he instantly turns to Izuku and then back to me his face shifting back into a frown. Perhaps Eraserhead knew the extent of my training with Izuku which indicates some sort of connection with either Yagi or Izuku. 

I am unsure as of now if this is truly good or bad. Aizawa continues on anyway as he tells me, “Huh, I always knew Midioryia had some form of formal training. Are you the reason Izuku like to snap?” I raise an eyebrow at that. How much was Izuku getting sloppy and angry?

 

I turn to Izuku frowning at the boy who glances at me and not only flinches but twitches the back of his neck. What the hell had Yagi done to Izuku to make the boy such a mess… Or maybe it was my own training that did that to Izuku? No, It can’t be otherwise such symptoms would have manifested far earlier. I load onto the bus first only saying, "Perhaps." sitting in the front in my own chair right across from Aizawa as the rest of the class loads onto the bus behind us. I do note in young Bakugou’s eyes there was something broken there- Something broke that should be fixed.

 

I sit across from Eraserhead and discuss some things with him, “So what sort of upgrades would you think would be the most beneficial to U.A?” I see him pause and mull over such a thing holding his hand to his chin.

“Well more dynamic robots affected by a wider variety of quirks would be one. Either that or robots that know the records of the individuals and thus can react how an organic person would to said quirk.” I put a hand to my chin and hmmm gently at that. Perhaps some sort of organic hardware would be able to simulate that. Perhaps this world had Biomanipulators to that degree. It is a short fifteen-minute trip to the training simulator’s which is remarkably big even for a reputable school like U.A where did they receive such funding? Perhaps the previous hero’s invested into the school. 

 

As we unload off the bus and enter the training facility I take a moment to observe it in slight respect. Artificial environments capable of simulating almost any disaster from Tsunamis, sinking ships or even massive fires. I have to wonder what sort of engineers constructed the building. There is a minor bitter and fake satisfaction knowing my miniature fusion reactor would be running it. I had never done the research into making one I was just lucky enough to have access to technology that viewed fusion as an older but gold invention. I wonder whose life work I have destroyed by doing so. Finally, I spot thirteen and listen to their explanation of their quirk slightly amazed. 

 

The sheer energy that a person must contain in their body must be astronomical. Perhaps there would be some way to harness that black hole power into some interesting technologies and even help bypass the finite resources of this universe. Then another sound hits my ears forcing me to turn to the center of the rescue center as I spot some sort of swirling black hole and men coming out of it. “I assume these are volunteers for the exercise today?”

I turn to Eraserhead spotting his face turning to stone as he shakes his head putting on his glasses as he say’s. “No- Their intruders and most likely Villains.”

 

I turn to the small army forming before me with a small spark of rage that grows. These men and women would not be bound by the laws of society or morals when dealing with these children behind me. The rage grows at the idea of what these men and women could do if they pass two people. How they could kill, rape or destroy these poor children without consequence as I hear the class discuss

“Eraserhead as a licensed hero may I have your permission to fight," My word comes out as a question but I already know his answer. He knows what Im capable of and he would need all the help possible to deal with this.

He turns to me, and then to the class and then to the small army before us then sighs as he say’s, “As an officially licensed hero I give you permission to help defend or fight off a threat. Lethal force is authorized.” It is curious how lethal force would be acceptable and legal when doing this. Why? Because the scum of the earth chooses to try and fight or kill and capture kids. Cheap terror tactics meant to appeal to the emotional aspects of their foe with fear.

 

I reach over to the light post next to me ripping it from the earth and pulling it out of the earth and then snapping half of it off. A perfect baton for me to use as I turn to Izuku with a stone-cold face and tell him, “This is how you use your Anger Izuku.” The boy gulps as the red and white-haired boy still glares at me as I turn to the Villians before leaping forth with energy teeming inside my body Eraserhead following behind me. I land with a harsh thud before lashing out as the first target the metal pole making contact with a sick thud before I quickly parry a man with sword arms with ease before using his opening to slam the other end of the pole into the sword man’s skull turning it to a fine red mist. I take a step to the side dodging some sort of energy blast and using the pole as a Javelin to take out the blaster attacking me. From there it is fist and legs that get move me towards my makeshift weapon.

 

With ease, I tear through their numbers as I duck under a rather giant man’s strike who dwarfs even me as I darted forward grabbing him by the waist and suplexing him snapping the man’s neck. Someone hits my leg with their fist doing almost nothing as I stand up and stare the hedgehog-like man down before simply slamming my fist into his stomach crunching his stomach and inner organs. I am the closest thing this universe has seen to a god of war, I would not fall today to some pitiful army of thugs and half-lives who refuse to truly strive towards greatness or debase themselves with thuggery and crimes. Finally, I reach my makeshift pole and yank it out of the dirt. I turn my head to Eraserhead to see how he’s fairing- I am somewhat impressed to see him doing such work with so little actual strength. I am glad he is teaching Izuku is what I think as I hit another man with my rod. It is kind of funny how far I punt him with that strike.

 

But I am only attacking the body of the snake by doing this, It would be better to strike the head and end it from there. I turn my head to the man hiding his face with some sort of hand- Perhaps a trophy of some killing the man did. I cannot criticize him to much if so, I would have liked to take Starks helmet before all was said and done. I charge forward in silence parting the crowd of people in front of me with ease as I rear back my pole and slam it forward only for the black nightmarish smiling creature to stand in between it and take the hit to the chest with ease. Perhaps it is a golem of sorts- No time to ponder for me as I reach fist fighting distance as I grab onto the pole and yanked it from the bird monsters heart and take a swift step back dodging its strike.

 

I slam the pole into its arm only to note its flesh jiggling as It lands a strike on my chest. I grunt a bit at the force as I use the pole to slam into its wrist and assist the fist in missing me. This creature seemed to be mindless- Immune to pain and somewhat resistant to my physical force. “Kneel before me, and I may yet spare you. If not I shall end you and this monster with simple ease!” I scream out for the leader to hear me. The leader scoffs and begins to walk to the water but I do not have the time to see what he’s walking to as I block another strike from this monster. I manage to even pierce its flesh a few times only for it to regenerate each time- I would love to dissect this beast. If its regeneration could be applied to crops or animals then it would be another step to proving there was indeed a compromise. That I have not been wasting my life here or time by being so passive and soft on the inhabitants of this world.

 

It is indeed hard to keep up with the speed of this monster but far easier to predict his actions as I block another strike and take another step back. Finally one of the villains apart of this small army lunges at me from behind trying to attack me- He’s only assisting me as I dodge another monstrous strike and with one hand grab him. I then take the man's body and shove it into the mouth of this Monster as it bits down killing the man. But I do not stop there as I punch the meaty gunk down into the monster's mouth causing it to gag and choke as it grabs its throat. I smile at that chink in its armor. It spits out the blood and meat that now stains its black skin red as I begin trying to lead it to the lake. Turning around and sprinting as I lead it to the side of the lake with ease. It screeches at me as It finally catches up in a mindless sprint after me. Quickly I pivot on my heel and use my spear to pierce the bottom of its jaw. Combined with the weight of its own body and the force it was using to sprint towards me the spear easily pierces through the creature's brain impaling it.

 

I seem to have distributed its motor functions as it begins to screech and swirls its arms around with no rhyme or reason as I grab it by the throat and slam it into the water. I keep pushing its head below the water as it pulls the spear out and throws it before it begins punching on me. I feel the harsh strikes slam into me bruising me with each one as the monstrous blows slam into my sides. I do not stop as it begins to weaken and struggle as bubbles reach the surface of the water. It is finally dying in my hands’s making me smile as I say, “I wish I had the chance to meet you before you were forced into the body of some monster. Tell Lady Death that I said hello… If your soul is not yet destroyed from the pain and agony that is this form.” I do not know if the creature can hear me but I see something in its eye for a split second before it starts going limp.

 

I believe I have won until Izuku's scream fills my ears forcing me to look up and across from the lake. All I can see is some frog girl and Izuku standing there screaming out in emotion with dust in his hands- I cannot tell why but it does distract me enough to loosen my grip. The monster turns this to its advantage as It slams upwards gasping for air as It slams its fist into my face stumbling me backward and reigniting our fierce duel. No weapons, no environment simply fist to fist as Titan’s fight with no restraint.


	35. Chapter 30

AN: I cried while writing this.

 

I didn’t know how to feel about seeing Thanos- On the one hand I was kinda excited and happy at first but then came this weird sense of dread and the brief thought that I had failed in some way. Thoughts that make me shift my face into a stone-cold wall in order to contain how I truly felt. But I knew he saw it. Nothing escapes his gaze a depressing thought that makes me twitch a bit. Soon anxiety starts flooding into me at the idea that these acts would somehow disappoint Thanos and make him regret everything he’s done for me. I feel Todorokis hand grab my shoulder as he leans in and whispers, “Is that the man who trained you Midioryia?” I don’t know if Thanos could hear us but I licked my lips and give him a slight nod as a response. I wasn't too surprised Todoroki could piece it all together.

 

I feel tense as he glances back at me with the one thing that scared me more than even the worst training session. Actual and true disappointment on his face as he talks with Aizawa, a small part of me feels crushed at that as the bus arrives to pick us up. My hands shaking as I feel the sweat roll down my face as we begin to load onto it. Luckily no one else but Todoroki noticed my strange actions as we loaded onto the bus. But I do pass by Thanos who nods at me as I get onto the bus. I have to squeeze my eyes shut as I finally move to pass them only opening when I feel someone grab onto my hand. I open my eyes looking to see who's done it only to lock eyes with Bakugou as he growls and says, “Ey shithead you okay?” I can only nod as I scurry further down to the back of the bus. 

 

I take a seat and duck my head down into the chair hiding my face as I begin to let loose a breathe and my tears. My back shaking gently as I finally realize I’ve done it- I’ve finally done it! I let Thanos down. The man who was there for me when not even All-Might was, the man who cared and loved for me despite how harshly and cruelly he showed it, the man who acted as my father when mine was gone. I begin to sob quietly into my hand until a cold hand touches my hand and begins to rub it gently. I turn up gently spotting the corner of Todoroki's face before quickly glancing downward to hide my weakness from him. “Mid- Izuku. That’s the man who trained you right?” I can only let loose a shaky sob for a response as I cup my mouth.

 

I hear Todoroki sigh as he says, “Look Izuku I don’t know all of your stories but I'm assuming he put you through training and such right? Which must have been brutal by even my own father's standards.” I give him a small nod as a response as he keeps speaking, “My father did the same thing but didn’t manipulate me like this guy is doing to you.” I turn to Todoroki with a glare holding back the desire to punch him as he puts his hands up in surrender pose as he says, “Izuku, as much as you don’t want to hear it Thanos abused you. Emotionally and physically it seems. He probably wants you to cry so you become more independent on him- Stop it. I'm not your friend but Ochako is, Iida is, Momo is, Mina is, Mineta is, Shoji is, Kirishima is. Whoever that skeletal man we see you talking to is also there for you. Thanos is not your world.” Those are the last words Todoroki says before facing forward in bitter silence.

 

I let his words ring through my head as I use my sleeve to clean my face and calm myself. The bus trip buying me enough time to calm down and clear my face as we begin to unload off the bus a small part of my mind waging war with the rest at the idea that Thanos was manipulating me. I wanted to deny and refuse it if not eject it from my mind but Todoroki had a point...I take in a deep breath as we enter the training simulator. Instantly I'm shaken from my despair as it turns to awe as I witness the greatness that was the Rescue simulator All-Might had helped fund. That’s who I should strive to impress isn’t it? All-Might instead of Thanos? All All-Might done is care and somewhat love me despite how fucked up I am. Finally, I settle it, I will strive to impress All-Might. A small part of my mind is enraged at the thought but I brush it aside to witness what comes next as he turns to me and tells me “This is how you use your anger Izuku.” That comment stings harshly as I know undoubtedly it’s a sign of his disappointment although it stings slightly less than earlier.

 

I am further awed by Thanos easily ripping a light post from the ground and breaking it then proceeding to wield it as a weapon. I stride to the front of the class to witness an actual god of war vent its fury upon the people. Without warning a black mist appears and seems to flow over us like a horrific storm. I reach out to grab the closest two students to me who seem to be Mineta and Tsuyu. I shield them as best I can before I feel the ground disappear and spot water below me. We’re already falling as I start barking commands to Tsuyu “Bounce off me! Get to-” I glance around before spotting the boat sitting calmly in the water. “The boat. You’ll be safer there.” I turn my head back to the water and spot figures moving amongst it. I scowl and clench my fist as I prepare to dive.

 

Before Tsuyu and Mineta jump off me I hear Mineta say, “Go Rambo on their ass Izuku!” I hear Tsuyu croak as she gets into position to kick off me as she glances at me and smiles nodding, “We believe in you Midoria-Kun.” She ribbits out before turning to the boat and jumping off me lightly. It doesn't hurt but it does move me closer to the center of the lake. I take my body and position myself as If I was standing up and then flick my finger using my quirk breaking it in the process as I form a massive whirlpool in the center of the lake. I land on the outskirts right next to a screaming sharkman. I quickly punch him in the gills and then rip them off as I put him into a headlock and swing him around forcing him to take a water blast for me. I knew the majority of those bad guy’s wouldn’t be stuck in that whirlpool forever so I needed to wrap up these ones while I could. Quickly I take a tooth from the shark man and use it as a dagger to stab a man approaching me with some sort of underwater jetpack.

 

I stab the man and rip off his backpack quickly dawning it as I let air bubble from my throat. Good thing Thanos had trained me in the event of underwater fighting. As I dawn the water jetpack I feel myself twitch at the thought of Thanos which throws me off my flow and almost causes me to get hit by another water blast. I turn to whoever is doing that shit spotting some man smirking as water gets sucked into his mouth. I begin to blast myself towards him dodging shot after shot until Im close enough to stab him in the throat causing him to begin sucking in blood and water. I hear him wretching as I slam my finger into his eye-blinding him as he chokes. I kick off him letting him fall to the bottom of the water. I turn around spotting a horde approaching me. I couldn’t win this in the water.

 

I turn to the ship and begin weaving and dodging to reach it avoiding as much as I can as I get within distance of the water. I get to the edge of the ship and spot some dude staring up at Mineta and Tsuyu shouting at them giving me the perfect chance as I leap up from the water assisted by the water jetpack and step onto his head and jump further upwards onto the ship.

 

I take in a huge gulp of air as I take a knee and glance at the duo waiting on the ship, “There’s too many for me to fight on the ship.” 

Mineta instantly burst out crying shouting out, “Not even Rambo can save us!” I chuckled a bit at that as I stand up giving him a bright smile and a thumbs up. The fear lessens but I can still feel its there.

This is who I should be there for not Thanos. Its my classmates and All-Might I should truly care about and protect. “Who says Rambo here was done with them?” Mineta looks up with hope in his eye as Tsuyu who groans.

 

“Don’t encourage his nickname.” Tsuyu groans out as I begin to head to the front of the boat and begin gathering glass. “Mineta, use your balls to gather as much glass as you can.” He gulps and nods and begins breaking windows and rolling his adhesive balls across the broken glass as I began to gather as much broken glass as I could into bowels and such. A gruesome plan forming in my mind as I nod to Tsuyu and tell her and Mineta, “Start throwing those balls into the water, and Tsuyu when I saw so Jump okay!” Tsuyu looks skeptical as she nods and grabs onto me and Mineta. Once Mineta throws the last ball into the water I give her the signal as she jumps up into the air allowing me to easily throw the glass into the water and then use my finger and thumb to form another vortex in the water.

 

I know not a lot of them are dead but a lot of the water turns red as they sucked into the swirling whirlpool of broken glass and blood that is somewhat draining the lake of its contents. I begin to chuckle before Tsuyu accidently drops me onto the ground forcing me to roll across the cold hard ground in the midst of the army of Villains. I jump to my feet and already begun to fight with a very harsh strike to some random man’s crotch forcing him to kneel and cry as I turn to the other surrounding me. “AH-HA! NOW YOU HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!” The men around me turn to stare at me before I begin taking them down.

 

~~~~~Mineta

 

I was so scared. I mean- I had actually thought Izuku couldn’t handle all those dudes in the water which was a terrifying thought. If Izuku couldn’t handle it then how could we hope for a chance of escape? That was what I thought until Izuku began gathering all that glass. Then I began to fear for the well being of the Villains at that point as I began throwing my glass balls into the water. There was a joke to be made there but I stayed silent just trying to stay alive and follow Izuku's commands.

 

The guy was kinda bossy but I didn’t see it as a problem because he seemed to at least boss people around for good things like now. When he was forming a fucking BLENDER in the water to really mess up alot of those bad guys. Jeez it was brutal to be sailing above those people and see them swimming away so harshly only to get sucked into the whirlpool of blades and blood…God I hope none of those guys had H.I.V or any blood-based diseases. I was yanked from my thoughts as I hear Tsuyu say, “Oops.” I turn my head to her with a raised eyebrow and the spot Izuku falling like a comet downwards to the crowd of Villains. “If that was anyone else I would be freaking out- Izuku will be fine it's the bad guys I'm kinda worried about.” Tsuyu simply ribbits in agreement as we hit the water with a splash. I see Tsuyu easily recover but I get thrown pretty deep down before I begin to float upwards with a smile. 

 

As I get to the edge of the lake I take in a deep breath of air and hold onto the edge of the lake I hear, “I suppose since All-Might isn’t here you will serve as a consequence.” I turn my head to spot some sort of dry-skinned man reaching out to grab onto Tsuyu’s face. Something inside me screams to act for once in my pitiful life and I listen to it fully. I jump upwards from the lake and jump onto the man’s arm holding on tight as he jumps up and begins to growl, “If you’re so impatient fine.” But I ignore him as I hold his arm tightly even biting it until he uses his other hand to grab my leg and throw me down onto the floor.

 

I groan as I slam into the floor as I hear the sharp scream of Tsuyu, “MINETA!” Before my leg begins to tingle like it was asleep and my body began to burn in pain.

 

~~~~Izuku

 

I hear the sharp scream of Mineta and quickly toss the man I'm holding to the ground and turn around spotting some sort of cyan haired man standing next to Mineta and Tsuyu. I see Mineta laying there groaning as I feel myself somehow channel All-Mights quirk across my body to sprint over to Mineta in almost a second and grab him getting him away from the cyan haired man as Tsuyu leaps away.

 

I hold Mineta in my arms as I look down at him and ask, “Did you know what his quirk was? How do you-” My words die on my lips as I see his legs starting to turn to dust as he looks up to me tears filling his eyes as he grasp my shirt. “I-It hurts! I-I-Izuku how-w-w’s my leg?” I hear him cry out as his legs begin to turn to dust. I cannot help but stare at this as he turns his head spotting his legs turning to dust...Alongside his wait starting to turn to dust as he grabs onto my shirt and begins to sob.

 

“I-I-I don’t wanna die! P-P-Please Izuku you can do it you can save me or s-something right!” Mineta chokes out a wad of blood and dust across my shirt as he begs in my arm’s. “I-I haven’t even become a better person yet, I-I was trying and e-everything I-I-I just wanted to-” Mineta spits up only dust onto my shirt as he looks up staring into my eyes with fear, “I-I don’t wanna go Izuku! S-Save me!” I feel myself begin to cry as I clutch Mineta’s dying form tighter knowing there was nothing I could do. “I-I promised everyone I-I would do better! Please save me! I-I know m-my jokes were bad b-but don’t let me die! I-I just wanted to be loved!” Finally I can no longer hold it in as I hug him tighter and sob.

 

His stomach was starting to turn to dust as I told him, “I can’t. I can’t save you Mineta.” It hurts horrifically to say that and seeing fear fade from Mineta’s eye. Instead acceptance fills it as he pulls back from me hugging him as I tell him, “I-I-I did it at least. I-I sacrificed everything for someone else...I'm a hero now right Izuku?” I can only pull him back and stare him in the eye’s helpless as I tell him, “A-A great one Mineta. With fans and cool T-Shirt’s and everything.” The little pervert chuckles as he closes his eyes.

 

I can feel his breathing slow as the dust crawls upwards as Mineta say’s “I-I can h-hear them I-Izuku chanting for me. Grape R-Rush the fresh p-p-picked hero. I-I hear my mom to.” The last words of Minoru Mineta as I begin to scream out in rage. Absolute head pounding rage as I feel the dust coat me as I feels All-Might's quirk rush across my body forcing me to spread it across my body. I glance down at my body naming this new technique full cowl as I stand up and turn to the cyan haired Villain and simply state a fact, “I am going to kill you.”


	36. Chapter 31

Izuku stood across from Tomura in absolute silence not a single word coming from the green-haired boy who seethed in hate and rage. Tomura smiled as he scratched his chin, “Oh? You wanna kill me? Awfully unheroic if not selfish. See this is proof that you can’t simply expect society to create heroes with eas-” Tomura has no time to react as Izuku glows and darts towards Tomura. Tomura cannot even react as Izuku jumps up into the air and slams his knee into the hand covering the man’s face. Tomura falls to the ground stiff and groaning as the impact rocks his entire frame.

 

Izuku does not stop as he lands with a soft thud as he turns his head to the man’s arm and stomps down heavily. A harsh cracking sounding out as Tomura screams out as finally Izuku say’s his shirt stained in dust and tears rolling down his face, “Shut it. I don’t care right now.” How could he? A teenage boy with the stress of becoming the next all might and the scars of childhood. Who on top of his already heavy expectations expected himself to do everything he could and score the best he could...Tomura lay’s there gasping out in pain as his eyes stare down Izuku.

 

Something deep in Izuku was swelling up to the surface. Bloody memories of countless training sessions, countless broken bones, and a sweltering rage at the Idea that Todoroki's words were right. That Thanos has manipulated and perhaps twisted Izuku. It wasn’t only Todorokis words fueling this Idea. It was also the words of All-Might and how All-Might acted when he discovered Izuku’s training. Tomura trys to raise his other arm to try and touch Izuku’s leg only for Izuku to grit his teeth and stomp down on Tomura’s arm snapping it with ease. “That’s a powerful quirk. Good thing it’s in the hands of someone incompetent.” Is all Izuku says as he uses his newfound cowl to stomp down once more onto Tomura’s arm.

 

There was no one here to save Tomura. Kurogiri was to busy holding off Iida and the other members of Class-1A from escaping the dome thus unable to hear Tomura. The Nomu had it’s hands full dealing with the Titan that was Thanos and the rest of the minion army was currently trying to fight against Eraserhead. Their number’s dwindling in the face of the teacher’s onslaught. Tomura likes so many times before was left there alone and crippled from doing anything but whimper as Izuku shakes. “H-How could you kill him? How could you kill my classmate.” Tomura stops shaking for a second as Izuku reaches down and rips the hand mask off his face.

 

Tomura grin’s seeing a chance as he says, “Oh shush. Your just a dog looking for an excuse to snap aren’t you? Did you really care about him or are you just using him as an excuse to get angry and hurt me?” Izuku feels himself pause for a second at that before he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath before stomping down on Tomura’s shoulder breaking it. “Im not gonna give you an answer. Just pain for taking away my classmate.” Izuku was tired of always thinking. 

All he wanted to do was simply end this as he rears back his fist feeling the energy begin to swell up inside of it preparing to crush Tomuras head with ease until his power falters and a stern voice calls out, “Izuku stop.” Izuku turns around spotting Eraserhead standing there with both goggles on.

 

Eraserhead took a moment to observe the tear struck and dust-covered form of his student as he says, “Izuku calm down there’s no reason-” 

Eraserhead is stopped as Izuku begins to shout, “No reason! He killed someone! He fucking killed Mineta! Doesn't that matter!” Eraserhead stands there clenching his fist as a pang of emotion fills his chest. 

A touch of regret that he couldn’t have protected one of his student’s but he brushes it to the side as takes a step towards Izuku, “Midoryia, listen doing wrong won’t bring him back. Just calm down and think about this carefully. What would All Might say?” Perhaps the worst words Eraserhead could say in this situation.

 

Izuku's eyes snapped up staring at Eraserhead the back of Izuku’s neck twitching as he says, “It wasn’t just Thanos was it- You’re manipulating me to aren’t you?” Eraserhead keeps cool and silent not acknowledging the truth behind the words as he puts up his hands and begins taking off his goggles. Eraserhead begins walking forward gently as he says, “Izuku. I'm trying to stop you from making a bad choice. Killing him like this when he is down and injuried- While you're being recorded?” Izuku rears his fist back and attempts to slam it into Tomuras face only for Eraserheads Capturing weapon to dart out and wrap around Izuku’s arm stopping him from breaking Tomuras nose.

 

Although Izuku is stopped he still struggles to move as he says, “I'm tired of thinking, i'm tired of being scared im going to off someone or the stress and expectations. I'm tired of the disappointment just let me do this!” Aizawa yanks Izuku towards him stumbling the boy as the Capturing weapon ties up Izuku. “Izuku you’re better than this. Remember when you took the punch for Mina? Or perhaps when you saved Ocahako from the zero pointer robot?” Izuku stops for a split second his body weakening in its struggle until a black mist flew over him, Aizawa and Tomura before simply disappearing in a split second leaving Izuku alone with Eraserhead.

 

Izuku's struggle doubles as Eraserhead lets the capture weapon release its grip on the boy letting him fall to his knees and bang his fist onto the floor. “NO!” A scream that Izuku lets go as he charges up his fist and slams it onto the floor undoubtedly breaking his own fist as he lowers his head. In Izuku’s eyes this was nothing less than an absolute failure. He wasn’t able to save his classmate, on top of the fact that he seen Thanos so disappointed earlier, and now he hadn’t avenged Mineta. Yet all Eraserhead could do is stand there in silence and let Izuku grieve. Although Eraserhead does note psych sessions would perhaps be the best for Izuku.


	37. 32

I do not know why Izuku screamed in such a way but I do know I must wrap this up quickly. The Bird monster seems to be swinging with a newfound rage as I duck side to side each time the hits narrowly miss. It is with a mounting frustrating that none of my blow’s damage the rubber like beast. It is a standstill which neither of us can truly gain the upper hand. I grab onto it’s wrist and use my strength to flip it onto it’s back as I raise my fist and slam it into the creatures brain earning a horrendous screech as it tries to bite my hand. “I wonder what your perspective is. Is it shattered similar to that of an insane mind unable to string thought, or perhaps it is simply an individual trapped in their body. There is no doubt in my mind you are a construct.” I finally step back and take another stance as the creature jumps up and screeches at me and savagely rushes me.

 

I take in a deep breathe before meeting the charge full force the ground cracking and splintering under the force that was our clash. The Nomu seems to be fully fine from such an attack but I didn’t intend to harm it with such a move, instead I intended to crouch and put my arms onto the monsters chest and body and lift it into the air and throw it against some bench letting it slam into the earth and break the bench. It takes a few seconds getting up amongst the tangled mess that was the bench. I take in a breath and consider utilizing the cosmic cancer brewing in my body but quickly brush the idea to the side. I’d be shorten my lifespan by using such power Izuku hadn’t grown up enough for me to simply leave him.

 

I needed some sort of sharp weapon or tool to end this creature. I glance around before the beast finally recovers and charges me. It seems I was lucky I spotted a utility pole in the distance. I go into a dead sprint running to it the Beast behind me screeching as it charges without care or planning forcing me to grab a trashcan and toss it at the beast hard enough the trashcan turned to shrapnel and cut into the monster's flesh. It slows it down long enough for me to reach the utility pole first and to uproot it with relative ease. Although awkward to wield and long it will do perfect for this job as I break off the bottom of it forming a jagged end. Finally the Monster reaches me as I hold the pole with both hands and begin charging it slamming the pole into it’s stomach and impaling it as I keep running forward. The Nomu screeches as I charge forward as it slides deeper onto my pole.

 

Eventually we reach the lake where I use every fiber of my being to toss the pole into the edge of the lake pinning the nomu underneath the water giving me another chance to end this. I dive into the somewhat deep water and grab the creature by the throat and begin to squeeze as its hits are hampered by the water. Weakened by the lack of oxygen and the water it tries to fight in it begins to fall into a coma- I have no doubt it is still alive but this will be enough to keep it contain until I get ahold of a sword or something to contain the creature for a far longer period of time. I begin to swim upwards intent on finding Izuku and assisting him.

 

I breach the surface and turn my head until I find the sight of Izuku kneeling on the ground sobbing. His fist black with bruising as he simply sits there so defeated and tired- It brings reminds me of when Nebula was close to breaking from all the augmentations and loosing to her sister. I begin to swim over climbing out of the lake in silence as I approach Izuku glancing to Eraserhead who stood there somewhat helpless to console the boy, “What happened?” Eraserhead sighs as he closes his eyes. A sign of regret for something perhaps? “The leader escaped mostly because I was trying to stop Izuku from killing him…” That leaves a very bitter taste in my mouth as I hmmmm for a second as I stare at Eraserhead.

 

“May I ask why you did such a foolish thing?” Eraserheads eyes dart behind me as he takes a second to compose himself and come closer. “There’s cameras in here. Whoever organized this attack had a spy at U.A- Which means they may have access to any footage recorded here. What would happen if Izuku was caught killing or torturing an already disarmed opponent? Plus he shouldn’t be killing anyone at his age it’s just- Wrong. We’re training heros not child soldiers.” I feel the bitterness fade as I let my eyes wander spotting a few of the cameras. Although there was a case to be made against Eraserheads I do see the validness of his point. If someone were to gun after Izuku any footage here could be used to get him into trouble. For the child soldier comment I simply keep quiet…

 

If Izuku were to be proven mentally unhinged it could hinder his goal of becoming number one hero or even bar him from getting a heroing license until after the majority of his class already has. “Eraserhead may I deal with Izuku? I believe you have a class that needs you. I am impressed you took down whoever was left by yourself.” He sighs glancing to me and then to Izuku before nodding and walking back to his class as I approach Izuku’s sobbing form. I hesistate for a split second not familiar with being emotional to my wards.

 

I compose myself for a second as I clear my throat and call out, “Izuku.” He tenses up as he turns his head to stare me down, I am a bit shocked by the hate in his eye’s right now but I do not let it show. “W-What,” He barks out at me in-between a sob as he lays there emotionally weak and tired. “I came to talk.” He stands up his leg’s shaking as he turns to me a real anger feeling his eyes as he steps towards me both of his fists clenched as he grits his teeth. “You came to tell me you’re disappointed! To tell me to do better, you came to use your smooth tongue and manipulate me!” I see him standing up to him so small and fragile in comparison to my towering form. His words hold some bite to them but I do not waver as I stand there unable to help but make a single comparison.

 

Compared to Nebula he is far more emotional but less loyal alongside far more skilled in the field of combat. By the time he would hit his adulthood I do not doubt he could beat Nebula and maybe even Gamora. Compared to Gamora he is emotional and similar to her- Naive to how the world worked... Compared to my true son Thane he is far more hardened and dangerous. I should not treat this situation as I would Gamora or Nebula but instead I should treat it as if it was Thane standing before me. I sigh as I get to my knee and tell him, “Izuku, I have never intended to manipulate you. I have sacrificed my own time and energy to train you- What goal have I ever forced you to do besides train to be a hero? Something that is your goal.” He pauses for a second before twitching as he say’s, “But what you did was bad- Your training is bad isn’t it?” I do not know how such a simple question can be laced with such powerful confusion.

 

I sigh as I finally let my face soften and tell him, “I only did it for you. It is bad but It still got you here Izuku. Alongside It is rare if ever that you disappoint me- You are a prodigy that outshines even Himiko it’s just that-” For once in my long troubled life I find myself hesitant to do something. But meeting the gaze of those bloodshot eyes convinces me to speak as I say, “It is hard for me to not be a cold person Izuku.” He stares at me for a long minute before he begins to walk forward and hug me tightly. I chuckled and hug him back as he tells me, “I-I can’t hate you. But still I need time to think and sort things out.” I nod respecting his opinion as I stand up patting his head letting him hold me tight.

 

That was until I heard a very familiar swirling sound forcing me to look up and spot the one thing that inspired true dread in me for the first time in forever. Akin to the portals I wielded when I had the power of infinity a tear in reality stood behind Izuku glowing and thundering like a fresh storm as a red and golden device slides through the portal. The device held the words “Stark Industries” across it as it began to thrum with energy “IZUKU RUN NOW,” I scream out as I prepare to throw Izuku except it was already far too late.


	38. Chapter 33

The device hummed as it began to glow a faint etheral blue before finally acting. With a loud bang the device activates forming some sort of blue dome around me. The dome is rather wide and seems to be made to keep people out perhaps? A thought for a different time I suppose as Im trapped in this Arena. I tried to get Izuku out of it before it sprung up but all I had managed to do was throw Izuku to the edge of the dome at least he would be out of the way for anything else. “T-Thanos!” He calls out confused and still cleaning off the tears from his face. I turn to Izuku and give him a soft smile, “Look away little one. It is best you not see what happens next.” I turn my head back to the portal knowing most likely Izuku would not look away.

 

Without warning a streak of pure righteous rage slams through the portal slamming into me throwing me into the edge of the barrier and pinning me. The sheer speed and force this projectile hits me with forces the ground to crack and break alongside dust to fill the air. As it clears I look down spotting the current Captain Mar-Vell holding my arm to the wall with a cocky smirk. Then another large body slams into my other arm forcing me to turn my head and spot the green hulking beast with glasses on. “I am surprised you found me here. But please do not do this in front of the boy.” I see nothing change on Mar-Vells face as she simply snarls and begins to glow some more as if warning me.

 

The hulking creature with glasses on seems to shift his face into concern as he looked around curiously before spotting Izuku’s tear stained face watching this unfold. “Uhh guys, something isn’t right here.” The next figure to emerge from the portal was my daughter Nebula who locks eyes with Izuku and darts forward intent on capturing the boy and getting him out of harms way like some hero would. Izuku jumps up to his feet and begins to glow as he darts forward slamming his fist into Nebulas stomach sending her flying as Tony Stark himself finally emerged from the portal. “Shit Thanos has a minon.” I can hear the Hulk I believe he is called growl as he says, “I thought this bubble would isolate him in case he had an army or something!” I cannot help but smile at such high expectations of me.

 

I knew this day would come for me. The day vengeance was sought and rewarded by whoever slew me. Although a year ago I would have welcomed such a death but now? Now I find it humorous that death comes just as I find my purpose once more. I had so much to do yet I wouldn’t be able to do it. Perhaps that is a critical part of death? It comes when you least suspect it. It comes when you’ve got so much more to do in life. “Izuku! Stand down!” I scream out causing Izuku to pause as he turns to me his face confused before some sort of Metallic clamp launches forward from starks suit and pins Izuku to the floor. Although Izuku struggles he cannot escape the harsh strength of that clamp.

 

More hero’s flood out the portal as Stark approaches me in silence, raising an eyebrow at the device on my chest, “Huh I should feel flattered you’re copying me but sadly I don’t. Okay so where are the stone Thanus?” I chuckle at the mocking way he says my name. At least in the midst of loosing half of his universe Stark still kept his humor. I turn my face up to stare into his eyes and note the rage and grief in them. “Who did you loose stark? A lover, a friend or perhaps some other family or relative?” His hand darts out slamming into my chin doing so little damage as I chuckle.

 

I feel Mar-vells grip around my arm tightens as I finally respond, “I destroyed them for two reasons. The first was so that no one else could ever dare wield such infinite power, and the second is so no one reverses my great work.” Izuku seems lost perhaps thinking I was referring to some invention or device I worked on. Izuku was somewhat predictable when it came to such thoughts. Stark seems enraged as he shouts, “Don’t lie to him! You’re not in a position to be messing around!” Finally with a groan Nebula stand and begins to approach us clearing her throat to earn the attention of the assembling group of heroes.

 

I turn my head slightly to stare her down a ping of grief hitting my heart that I have done such cruel things to her for the greater good. A necessary sacrifice to bring balance to a doomed universe. “My father doesn't lie. In all his time it is rare if ever I have seen him lie and use deceit in such a manner.” I give her a smile as I note the grief that begins to hit the entire crowd of heros assembled before me. Shock, Denial and rage festering in many of their features as I nod to Nebula and tell her, “Thank you Daughter.” She pauses as she stands there before she turns to me and spits.

 

Hulk seems to groan out, “Heya you almost spit on me!” But I do not pay anymore attention to them. Instead I turn my attention to the man in the back with the Battleaxe his eyes full of a sea brimming with rage and grief as he rears back his arm preparing to lash out and take my head. I cannot blame him for I took his family, his people and many of his beloved friend and teammates. I would doubt anyone who told me they could remain composed in the face of a man who took so much away from them. “Strive for number one Izuku. Don’t let me down.” I say simply as I close my eyes and await for what comes next. It is humbling and perhaps unique to know your with absolute certainty your death was now. But death is not what greeted my senses.

 

Instead a harsh screech of breaking metal as I hear a massive boom as a small body slams into my head and wraps its hands around my head in order to protect me from what came next. Actual fear fills my chest as I open my eyes to green and white covering my face as I scream, “IZU-” But it was too late for anyone to do anything for I feel something slammed into his body as he gasped out and begins to slide down my head and onto my chest his arms wrapped around my neck as I stare in horror at what I saw. I barely registered the shocked faces of Hulk or Captain Mar-Vell or even Thor as I look down to see Izuku smiling up at me with the battle axe slammed into his back.

 

A thin trail of blood began to seep down his chin as he coughed up some more all over my shirt. But I did not care as I heard him speak, “I-I may begin to hate you but...I-I still love you.” I can see something in his eyes begin to fade as I let out a desperate, “Izuku hold on. You’ll be fine just hold on I swear!” I begin thrashing against my captors as the life fades from Izuku's eye as he pulls himself up to my ear and whispers “Y-You’re still my dad.” Before his grip slackens around my neck and he falls to the ground unmoving and dead before me. Something in me does not break but instead snaps as I manage with a burst of strength to throw hulk off my arm and to slam my hand into my chest breaking the device containing the cosmic energy flowing in my veins.

 

It is burning yet numbing as the sheer power flows through my body both my eyes begin blazing with pure power as I let this cosmic power add onto my own strength. For now was not the time to think or time to talk instead It was time for my own cold revenge and fury as I feel the tears streaming down my face. There is a flawed approach in what I am doing right now but I do not care because I have just lost my third child to one of my own mistakes.


	39. Chapter 34

There is only rage seething inside me as I slam my power filled fist into Mar-Vell forcing her to let go of my arm. My eyes burn with power and tears as I stagger her and then slam my fist ruthlessly into her jaw the power of cosmic helping me actually harm this powerful creature before me. Finally I am hindered from fighting her as the Hulk jumps onto my back and begins trying to choke me out. It is a pointless thing as I slam my head backwards into his face breaking his nose as I grab onto his arms and lift him over my head before slamming him down so hard the ground cracks and breaks even further. This would be a fight worthy of legend but I cannot find myself to care as the blast of Stark simply crash into my body harmlessly as I turn to him. I clap my hands together releasing the pent up energy building in them into a singular wave of power that slams into stark hard enough to dent the suit.

 

A solid slug is crushed as it slams into my chin like some sort of cheap tin can. It draws my attention over to some small furry animal screaming at me and shooting uselessly. Perhaps this is how he felt when I took away some of his family. I reach my hand into the ground ripping up a solid chunk of earth and tossing it at him. Only for the man with the shield to step infront of him and block the projectile. It is amazing how many legendary figures surround me but that makes no difference as lighting slams into my back forcing me to turn around and lock eyes with the god of lighting. His axe still bloody and dripping with the blood of Izuku as he slams it towards me. I side step and grab the handle of it stopping it in mid-air as I spot Captian Mar-vell flying at immense speeds at me.

 

I use the flat of the hammer to slam it into her creating a storm of lighting and power as it slams her into the ground causing her to gasp out of pain. Finally Thor steps in slamming his fist into my face staggering me as I growl out and slug it out with him. My hand catching his fist as I slug him in the chin at full force staggering him as I grab onto him and lift him above my head and slammed him down onto my knee. I hear some sort of crack as I toss him to the side as I turn to the rest of those assembled before me. There is fierce determination in their eyes instead of fear all telltale signs of true heros as I scream out, “YOU WISH TO FACE THANOS THE MAD TITAN! THEN YOU SHALL AND THERE WILL BE NO MERCY!” Some sort of missile slams into my face from a gray and silver Iron man like hero. The energy in me burns brighter and hotter almost scalding me.

 

This will undoubtedly feed the cancer growing in me but I do not care for the long term. Instead all I care for is vengeance as the Hulk charges me striking out at my chin only for me to slap his fist to the side and slam my own into his throat and then slamming my finger into his eye hard enough to pop his eye and blind it. Without warning a giant fist slams into me from above attempting to crush me but it does not succeed as I use my strength to hold the fist up drawing a comparison to Atlas from human Mythology. I begin to buckle underneath the weight as my hands begin to glow hot burning and searing into this giant man’s flesh making him hiss and withdraw his fist but I stop him by grabbing onto his thumb and snapping it like a stick causing him to scream and yank his fist back. This time I let go as Captian Mar-Vell slams into my back and into the ground/

 

She begins wailing on me blow after blow shaking the earth and entrenching me further into the soil. Strength to crush even the mightiest of foes. It is with sheer power that I withstand such blows and I am forced to result to words, “It is funny you have gained powers you do not deserve.” She seems to scoff as she keeps punching on me. Her eyes starting to glow as she hits me time after time as she says, “Shut it. I’ve proved myself a long time ago thanos. I’ve done enough to deserve these powers.” She falls right into the trap as I grin and stare into her eyes. For if this were true she would have killed me as I was gathering the stones. “Then why was I not stopped? Is your excuse that you were forging peace or is it that it seemed unimportant that someone was gathering the strongest relics in creation or perhaps you were afraid?” I see her pause for a split second giving me my chance to strike out and slam my fist into her chin allowing me some recovery time to stand up.

 

I deliver a fierce elbow actually blooding her nose and giving me a chance for a fierce knee to her stomach as I scream, “Then show me you are more than a lucky brat! Show me your steel and win this!” She tries to throw a fist back but I manage to swipe it to the side before I feel some blade dig deep into my thigh forcing me to turn around and spot Nebula. I do not hesitate to back kick her and send her flying. Usually I would pull my punches when dealing with her or Gamora but not this time. Finally Iron man, his silver counterpart and the racoon begin circling me above pouring countless blast and shots into me as I use my arms to soak up the worst of the damage. I dare not let Captain marvel recover as I grab her leg and throw her hard as I can letting her slam into the Silver Iron man who was holding the racoon. Then another powerhouse steps in slamming my body and grasping me with her immense power.

 

A red hazy field begins to surround me and attempt to crush me as Im forced to lock eyes with the Scarlet witch who dares hold me. I begin to grit my teeth as she makes progress the pressure on my body building despite my best efforts- I was losing this no matter what I do it seemed. That is what I thought until I saw my chance as the purple shield surrounding us began to crack as the earth shook with such monemontel force It had thrown this Witch off her footing and given me a chance to attack. Blasting out a beam of pure power from my palm it slams into her chest bringing her to the ground and letting me leap forward attempting to end her only for the famous Captain America to stand in my way using his shield to take the blow.

 

My fist glow as I pound into his shield no words exchanging as I hear the bones in his arms creak and crack from the sheer force yet he still does not lower it until I lift both my hands up and slam them down cracking and breaking the shield into fragments that dig into his arms. The another earth shaking strike slams into the shield finally forcing it to break and splinter as I see the number one hero himself standing there with a smile on his face. “Have no fear for I am here!” He shouts out as he slams into the earth hard enough to form a wave in the dirt. I backhand Captain America sending him flying and tumbling as I scream at him. “All-Might! Grab Izuku now and get him to care otherwise he will die! You’re his only chance...Please! I can handle them!” I lock eyes with the Number one hero seeing seething rage inside those eyes. But in the midst of this rage something akin to respect enter his eyes as he stares me down. Perhaps he is angry at the avengers or he is angry at me either way he seems indecisive.

 

“You are the only one fast enough to save his life! Grab him and run don’t hesitate every second can mean his life!” He sighs before going fast enough that he leaves deep footprints in the rock as he reaches Izuku in a split second and takes off running away with the boy in hand. Then without warning a massive ice construct forms splitting the heros group in half. I turn my head spotting Izukus class-mates gathering preparing to fight with me. “Stop. Kids this is not your fight. Leave now and let me and your teac-” My speech is stopped as I narrowly duck Iron man’s blade attempting to impale my head as I dart my hand upwards grabbing onto Iron-Man’s head and slamming him down into the Earth. Nebula and the Racoon begin to run at me only for Eraserheads weird cloth tendrils to lash out and grab the Racoon but Miss nebula as they begin to fight in Earnest.

 

Without warning small quills slam into my arm denting and breaking across my skin as I turn my head to some blonde women near the portal wielding some sort of rifle as she shoots at me. The bullets do very little as I grab a chunk of ice and throw it at her only for her to dodge. I frown as I pick up another chunk of ice from the glacier behind me and slammed it forward at far higher speeds hitting her...That was when I heard a primal roar of rage as I turn around to the giant ice construct being lifted into the air. The Hulk standing beneath it his eyes glowing green as he lifts the entire glacier and slams it down onto me forcing me into the earth as I lay beneath the massive ice pile. I had no time to recover as the roaring continues digging deeper into the ice as the hulk splits the glacier taking his fist and slamming them down onto me with World-Breaking strength as he pounds on me. I feel the ground crack and shift as the ceiling above us begins to collapse with each strike as the glacier is turned to snow from the sheer shockwaves of his blows.

 

I feel my ribs and arms crack and even break from the sheer force as I begin to gather every ounce of power I have gathered over the months if not years of holding in this cancer. My eyes blazing as I let it all go in a singular attack that slams into the hulks head hard enough to render the beast unconscious. I am left panting as I glance around me- No longer did Ice surround me but simply weary faces as I stand up pushing the Hulk off me panting. I could not win this having spent all my energy nullifying this world breaking beast as I shout out, “Stark. You have one last chance to take your team and leave before things get worse. There is nothing to gain from fighting me at this point. I have broken your god, humbled your Captain and beaten your beast. What more do you want?” I see the rage in Starks eyes as he stares me down.

 

I see a flurry of emotion as he lifts his finger to his ear and begins to say, “Retreat. Someone grab Thor, Hulk and Scarlet lets get out of here.” I know that would later divde their little avengers team if not break it as I call out, “Eraser-Head stop.” But Eraserhead does not head my calls as he keeps on fighting only for an arrow to slam into his leg and anchor him in place. I turn my head to yet another grieving man with a bow and arrow who stares me down. I can tell they wish to stay and fight but they wisely choose not to as they begin to leave. The last of them being Thor being carried away by the Silver Iron man who calls out to me desperately almost pleadingly, “This isn’t done you hear! I will be back! Y-You haven’t beaten me yet!” The tone of a broken man. As they finally retreat I feel myself fall to my knees as blackness consumes me forcing me unconscious.

 

My body burns and my mind is weary from all this as I finally let my broken body rest. Never before had such a group come so close to killing me not only physically but mentally. All I could do is close my eyes and pray that Izuku would be fine as the blackness turned amber and orange and the ground beneath me became water.


	40. Chapter 35

The taste of water filled my mouth as consciousness returned to me some strange numb feeling danced across my flesh as sensation returned to my body. I had an inkling of where I was as I slowly pryed my tired and heavy eyelids open allowing the water to brush across them as I began to stand once more in this realm of orange. These trips here were grating but at least this trip finally confirms that I my previous trips were not results of my tired and broken mind formulating some escape or higher purpose when I lost Gamora.

 

I feel a rarely felt a sense of desperation in me well to the surface as I ponder the fate of the bright green haired boy who I cherish akin to Gamora. As I finally mustered the will to stumble to my feet I notice a haziness to my sight as I spot the black shadowy figure of death. Poetic that I face her once more for what may be my final encounter with the living world, “What is it you seek you conceptual manifestation? Are you here to guide me once more to try and serve your purpose of driving absolute nothingness into this universe?”

 

I hear her light chuckle echo across the clearing causing me to shiver as she says, “There is a human saying Thanos. God is dead. God remains dead. And we have killed him. How shall we comfort ourselves, the murderers of all murderers? What was holiest and mightiest of all that the world has yet owned has bled to death under our knives: who will wipe this blood off us? What water is there for us to clean ourselves? What festivals of atonement, what sacred games shall we have to invent? Is not the greatness of this deed too great for us? Must we ourselves not become gods simply to appear worthy of it. An Insightful philosopher who I had claimed early said that thanos. It is stupid for him to say such a thing for mankind never killed god but he was right in the simple fact that god is dead… What we call god is now a rotting and bloated corpse that sits above all.” I let her preach those words letting the wiggling worm of fear that this creature may be speaking words of truth.

 

I will never be one for religion but the idea that some sort of almighty creator dying drove a spike of cold fear into me as I ponder if all of life will follow this gods death into oblivion as she says, “What other purpose does life have left but to die? As all things do when they are claimed by the one below who sits feasting upon the withered and bloodied corpse of the one above that humanity chooses to call god.” I can see the argument in her words and as my eyes clear I can see the hope flicker in her empty eyes as she tries with her empty words to manipulate me.

 

I finally take a full stand and speak, “If it is true that God is dead, then I do not care. That is not a god nor will I simply succumb to your whims because it has chosen to fall over and die instead I will do what is intended to do. I will survive despite the false pointlessness that you try to emphasis. Look upon me death and know I will not serve you and bring nothingness for I am Thanos the wielder of infinity and the man who died twice. I do not fear you or serve you.” I stand there as she goes silent her form eerily watching me.

 

Finally she waves her hand causing a form to emerge from the depths of the orange lake. The form of a green haired boy who I had grown attached to, “If you would not serve me out of obsession then perhaps an agreement shall be made. I allow this boy you so very much cherish to live his life fully before you reap his world.” I can see Izuku’s eyes are shut his form still unknowing of what was happening around him if it was the real him. I let her words ring through my skull as I consider her offer.

 

I feel my heart buckle as I fall to my knees from a force greater than any punch as I prepare my response for I loved Izuku but I could not allow Death to bring nothing as I say, “Even if I did make such a deal then I would only be destroying what Izuku built. I would be forced to slaughter his descendants, break his monuments or erase his loved ones. I would rather face him in hell than do such a thing. For I know the feeling of losing a home and it is not an experience I would put my prized pupil through.” These are my words as I can feel the rage filled stare of death pierce into my soul as she stands there.

 

“If that is the verdict then say goodbye Thanos. Izuku, shall suffer the same fate as your daughter gamora and your son Thane. Everything you touch seems to be cursed to perish. Funny isn’t it?” Thanos does not speak as he looks up staring as a scythe appears in hand as she rears it back preparing to claim Izuku only for a single gloved hand to appear grabbing it and holding it in place.

 

A females voice rings out claiming, “If you think I'm going to stand by and let my grand-student get taken out in a cheap way you’re wrong. Kids going places I ain’t letting you stop that here.” Death turns her gaze to the new comer dressed in a simple hero’s outfit and smiles letting her laugh echo out through the amber realm almost dismissing this women who somehow defys death. I am suprised as another voice joins the fray.

 

This time the voice is far rougher says, “Ditto for me. I ain’t going to stand by and let you take our host out like that.” All he says as he places his hand upon the scythe Another figure appears solidizing into a bald man with goggles attached to his head. Then I see more and more appear until the count is brought to seven. Each one holding onto the scythe that inchers closer and closer to Izuku as one last human appears at my side his eyes suken in and his skin pale.

 

I glance at him as he places a hand upon my shoulder and says, “We’re not strong enough. You can save him just get up I know you can. Was all that talk empty? Me and my brother could always tell if someone was great just by looking at them and I couldn’t help but know you’re one of the greatest I’ve gotten to meet. So please save my successors.” I look up to the amused face of death and already know from the look that even with my help we would fail before death. I feel despair settle in as I begin to slowly stand.

 

But all is not lost as I hear a final echoing voice stand behind me as the sky turns into an infinite canvas of stars as I hear, “I have been moved by your plight and enraged by my sister claiming one so important to this universe. Move forward Thanos and do what you do best and fight against impossible odds. I shall even the odds.” I finally spot fear enter death's face as I can hear the distant sound of stars explode as the canvas of stars above me is filled with a conflict between life and death.

 

I see the pale man smile as he disappears flowing into me as power begins to flow through me once more. I see each one holding back the scythe of death turning to me and comprehension dawning into their eyes as they begin to fade into nothingness and more power flows into my body as I begin to fully stand and march my way towards death. Perhaps there will be a poem written about this by someone gifted in wordplay but that is something for later. As the first female disappears I lunge forward grabbing onto the scythe and pushing back as hard as I can.

 

The sheer force I muster causes Death to strain and groan as she slowly inches the scythe forward. I do not wield the strength to beat death, “Yes you do.” I pause at the familiar voice of gamora as I turn my head staring at her, “Don’t think I forgive you for all you’ve done. Please stay on this new path you’ve forged. I may hate you but in the end you’re still my father. I still cherish you.” I opened my mouth to reply only for Gamora to fade into ash as the other apparitions have done.

 

I feel a new surge of power and rage fill my very being as I roar out, “No More!” As I slam forward stumbling death as I feel the very power of eternity flow into my being as my fist rockets forward slamming into death's face causing her to crumple. The force roars out through infinity as Death drops her scythe and falls backwards pleading, “Stop! You’ll ruin everything! You’ll bring only life and no de-” I slam my fist forward again uncaring of her words.

 

I see her skull crack underneath my strike before I let go letting death crumple before me as yet another strange voice akin to my own enters the fray, “Hmmmmm a pale imitation of me. You have dared sully the face of my one true love which is a heinous crime which I can not forgive.” I pause panting as I stare into the face of myself. A face warped into the scowl as this newcomer says, “There will be no mercy for I am Thanos. For I will bring your head to her on a pike.”

 

I smile and scoff standing tall still tired but willing to fight as I say, “It seems we are both Thanos. But at the same time we are not know now I will not yield to you for I to fight for something I cherish.” I can see alternate thanos smile as a flicker of respect enters his eyes as we charge forward.


	41. Chapter 36

I stood across from this other me. My eyes locking with his and seeing only the eyes of a tyrant as I ask, “It seems we are of the same name. Yet we are unarguably different in all regards. Are you truly Thanos? Am I truly Thanos? We are yet we aren’t. Strange how these multiverse works isn't it?” I can see the power of death flowing into this false Thanos who seems to stand as the destroyer instead of a balancer.

 

I see him smile his teeth shining white as he says his voice deeper than even mine, “It is amusing alongside insulting to see the eyes of a philosopher across the face of myself. One who dare struck down the object of my love and obsession. Before I rip your spine from your body tell me “Thanos” what is it you think that separates us? For I am the Destroyer and you are a protector. I will refer to you as such until I take your skull.” The protector was an apt title I mused as seven voices fill my head whispering subtle and small words of encouragement. It had begun to dawn on me that these spirits were apart of Izuku in some way.

 

I was a protector because I did not just protect Izuku. But I protected my home universe from itself through my deeds of balance. I glance to death who lays there a wheeze coming from her form making me muse upon the idea that death could die, “I believe the difference between us is that I am more grounded upon reality. I am less mad then you yet I still deserve the title of the Mad Titan. My obsession is one of balance while yours is one of death otherwise we are different people in all but name but know this I will not kneel before your mistress out of my own will.” That insane grin covers the destroyers face as he begins walking forward towards me.

 

I get into my combat stance preparing for the eventual charge. It allows me to quickly sidestep as he dashes forward only for his elbow to dart out and catch my jaw causing me to stumble spots of black entering my eyes as I lash out of reflex slamming my fist into his side only for his arm to extend and grab me by the throat. I slam my fist into his elbow cracking it causing him to hiss and recoil as his other fist lashes out glowing with the power bestowed upon him by death as he slugs me in the face causing my body to skirt across the amber water and purple blood to drip down my nose.

 

I leap back up in order to dodge the vicious uppercut the destroyer sends my way leaving him open for me to slam my head downwards headbutting him directly allowing me to further follow-up with a harsh palm strike to his chin as the water is blown away exposing the simple nothingness which laid underneath the amber waters. I do not take much time to figure that below as I deliver a harsh knee to his side as I begin to scream with as much fury as my tired lungs could give as I wrap my arms around the destroyer's side and slam him into the ground, “Thane is the name of the first child I lost!” I hear the destroyer grunt before he delivers a horrendous hammer-fist into my back causing me to gasp and let go pushing him to the ground to allow me some room.

 

The Destroyer stands smiling his chin bleeding slightly as he says, “Thane is the name of the Bastard who I murdered.” I feel a cold spike of unrivaled fury enter my eyes as the power of eternity flows through my veins. I lung forward my hands glowing with cosmic power as I slam full force into the Destroyer causing him to lose his footing and fall to the water once more. I feel his hands grab onto my wrist and begin to squeeze. I pry my right hand out from his grip only for my left to pop in such a sickening way. I use this chance to rear back my fist as far as I can and slam it with such immense and monstrous force that the world around me shakes as a force of roaring wind runs from us.

 

“How dare you! What about Gamora? Did you slay her in cold blood like all her race for a mistress who will never return your affection?” I see his smile widens as a spike of dread enters my chest. What sort of fate had this monster image of me done to my beloved daughter? What has this sick and twisted creature of meat that marched forward without a soul do to my daughter? This allows him to charge up his fist with enough power to blast me off and send me flying off him. I roll when I land quickly jumping up my eyes staring into his.

 

He stands there smiling as he says, “I trained her to be my tool. Chemicals to burn out the ability to feel emotion, augmentations to enhance her body and training to turn her into my most loyal and capable servant. I understand Death will turn me into nothingness as she will do to all but Nothingness is the ultimate beauty. I have witnessed it and found it to be something beyond your understanding for it is the ultimate utopia. The final and ultimate peace.” There are no words to describe my fury as I charge forward sprinting at full speed.

 

I raise my fist back almost mirroring the destroyers actions as our fist clash with enough force to blow away the water. Our fist slams into each other creating an immense gust of winds which only the destroyers blue glowing eyes shine into mine as we enter this contest of will and strength. Whatever power these seven spirits are granting me is the only reason I can match this beast in terms of raw strength. The sparks of power that fly flash across this realm as the power of cosmic faces itself. My other fist darts forward only for it to meet the destroyers fist as he says, “I can already feel you faltering imposter. You will die here and then I will claim that weak world for Death.” I dare not use any strength to speak as I attempt to match him.

 

I am starting to be pushed back as I close my eyes gritting my teeth as I push forward with every ounce of strength. My broken wrist roaring out in such pain and fury as the images of a burning world enter my mind. This is not what stung at my heart- It was the images the people I had meet on that world which stung at me. Inko was a cherished friend who had help me get onto my feet, Eraserhead was an insightful conversationalist, Bakugou was the perfect rival and friend for Izuku, Himiko who had become yet another child of mine and even that Toshironi who cared so much for Izuku's well being. The image of none of them standing to this monster as they all burn, scream and plead for mercy fuels me. If I fail who else will stop the brutal murder of that world?

I begin pushing harder and harder as I hear my bones begin to crack and splinter. But that does not stop me as I keep pushing forward causing the destroyer to grit his own teeth to stop me as he gets pushed back further and further. Our auras of power biting and burning at the other as I use this chance to slam my head downwards stunning him long enough for me to free my good hand and to slam it into his stomach.

 

I do not stop there as I slam my fist into his stomach and through his back causing him to gasp out as blood fills his insides. I grip his entrails with my bloodied fist and pull out causing him to growl as he sloppily swings at me the inferno of rage still burning hot in his eye as I yank pulling out his guts and getting behind him as I use his own bloodied and burning hot guts to begin strangling him. His purple blood taints the amber water mix into a brownish shade. It is only through the power of the seven ghosts and Eternity that I manage this feat as he gasps out his body thrashing as I pull tighter causing him to cough out chunks of blood and organ. I step back and pull on his guts causing him to stand off balance as I say, “Count yourself unlucky I aim for the head.” These are the words I speak to him as I grab his head and quickly twist and then tear taking his skull and spine. I throw the skull to the ground as blood pours from the body of the now-dead false Thanos.

 

I turn my head to Death who stands there silently and finally says, “It seems I will never have sway over you. You win dear brother I will withdraw from this Thano’s life. What is one in the face of the infinite iterations who adore me?” I can hear the bitterness to Death’s tone as she begins to fade away as I fall to the ground in sheer exhaustion as water floods into my mouth the power of eternity leaves me alongside the seven ghosts. No ounce of strength is left in my broken and battered body as I hear the female ghost say, “Whoever you are...Thanks for saving our host. Tell Toshi you have Nana’s thanks.” These are the last words I hear as once more the irritating trope of unconsciousness claims me.


	42. Chapter 37

Pain is all that racks my tired and sore body as my consciousness begins to filter back once more. The small hum of machines fills my ears as the taste of artificially clean air enters my mouth with each wheezing forced breathe I take. I can feel small tremors shake my fingers and some minor small weight hold my hand adding onto the pain. I slowly force my eyes open allowing me to spot the small quivering form of Himiko who sat there holding my hand so tightly her head sat upon my thigh. I glanced around spotting only the doctor sitting in the corner of the room in silence as I realize she was refusing to show the world her sadness and was hiding her tears, “Little one.” It comes out as such a disgustingly weak wheeze that wracks my body further with pain.

 

I see hear glance up her eyes bloodshot and tired as she smiles and says, “I-I was so worried. Izukus in surgery and t-they said you died for afew seconds...P-Please don’t leave me. You’ve been better than my original family and embraced my quirk. You helped me discover that I'm some b-badass little fighter.” I smile to hide my concern. What would have happened to Himiko should I have perished.

 

I already have her, Izuku and Inko in my will just as a precaution to assure my wealth falls into their hands, “Himiko promise me-” I pause for a few seconds to catch my breath as my voice dies down earning a concerned glance form Himiko as I wheeze out, “Promise me should I die you will keep studying. Get into a good college and pursue what you love.” I can see her wince as she clutches my hand tighter causing the broken bones inside to cry out in pain.

 

I see pause unknowing how to respond to my statement as fear fills her eyes. It hurts me to see this fear as I say, “Please promise me if I die you will not ruin your life by simply serving. Even if you become a Villain, work under Izuku or become a mundane worker just promise me you will not ruin your life.” I see the tears flood her eyes as she begins to lightly sob. Despite the pain flooding my arm I reach out and lift up her chin giving her a small smile as I say, “Don’t despair little one. Just promise me.” I can hear her sob that much harder at my words.

 

Finally after a long minute she gives me a weak nod as she whispers, “I-If you d-” She pauses as she chokes upon the word for a good hard minute before she spits it out, “If you die I’ll make something out of my life… Just please don’t die.” I give her a small smile and despite the creaking of my hand I reach up and pat her head gently before settling it down upon the bed once more. The smallest action had exhausted me in such a way that I begin to doubt my future.

 

Perhaps If I am bed ridden for the rest of my life, it would not be that bad. After seeing that Thanos- The destroyer from another world it made me ponder my goals. For if it this path of destruction and balance only feeds into me becoming that ruthless creature I do not believe I would follow it. If I was still in my own world, I would have done the same thing with the power of infinity. But this world is not my own nor is it my right to further my own story in it. This is Izuku’s story and I am nothing more than the background which he will find himself jumping off to reach new heights. I glance at the doctor spotting the need he feels to talk with me as I say, “Himiko please go and fetch me some food. Something filling we will indulge this one time and get something no matter how...Unhealthy it is.” Usually I would keep Himiko and Izuku on a strict diet but today was an exception for all. Himiko seems to hesitate before he leaves as the doctor finally approaches me.

 

The doctor stands there in silence as I say, “I already know of the cancer which racks my body. I had it contained until recent events now...I am unsure how long before it overruns my body.” The doctor takes off his glasses and nods as he says, “Indeed. Sorry to say Mister Thanos but you could have anywhere between a decade or a year. The cancer is irratic and seems to defy most known science- We believe its a mutation of your quirk.” I nod as I lean back closing my eyes as the images of death flash before me. The doctor seems to stand there in silence for a long time before a small beep goes off on his waist.

 

He glances to it as he smiles and says, “A piece of good news is that the boy you protected- Izuku Midoriya I believe will recover despite the gnashing scar across his back. We are unable to explain how he even lived through that wound. It’s like he fought death every second of the surgery.” I let myself smile knowing I had done good when brutalizing the concept of death. The doctor prattles on, “You’ve done a great service protecting those kids. Don’t be hard on yourself for a single loss out of them all.” I did not care for that loss but at least the doctor was nice. My mind filters back to Izuku pondering how he is taking that loss. The doctor finally leaves the room letting my lay in silence until my door opens once more.

 

I open my eyes glancing downwards locking eyes with a skeletal figure who stood at the door in silence, “Toshironi.” I see his eyes stare straight into mine as he closes the door.

 

His words are simple and untainted by emotion as he says, “Thanos. We have something to discuss.” The ghost last words come to mind as I nod doing my best to stare this skeletal man in the eyes.


	43. Chapter 38

I sit upon this bed staring down this tired and weakened man the only sound filling the air being light wheezes indicating my lungs struggle to work. Yet I still live for my body will not perish because it is not yet my time. Some inner part of me cries out against the deathly toll that tries to take its due upon my body. A deathly toll built by the usage of cosmic powers well beyond even my importance. I ponder for a split second what guilt the odin-son feels over this mistake of his. The critical mistake which was failing to kill me and instead strike down an innocent child in my stead.

 

How must it feel to not only fail to save your people but fail the universe letting it all wither away despite being only a few inches away from preventing such destruction. To be unable to avenge this wrongdoing must be salt upon his wound and in some ways I could feel sorrow for the Odin-son because he had the strength to defy armies yet he still failed to protect Loki and all others who trusted him. I wonder if his mistakes rake his dreams in the form of unyielding nightmares which hunt him.

 

I am pulled from my subject of thought as I hear, “I want to talk about something...I am unsure how to say this but- Perhaps I was a smidgen wrong about you. Although I ensure you the bone breaking training, the abusive methods and the mind numbing torture which you threw at a child. Im amazed the boy didn’t crack.” I stop him from loosing his train of thought as I clear my throat feeling mucus and some dried blood travel down my throat. He pauses and takes in a deep breathe as he says, “I will make you a deal Thanos. I will not say anything about Izuku visiting or hanging out with you as long as you do not train or spar with him. You risking your life for my pupil has gained my trust but if I spot so much as a single bruise upon that boy I promise you we will talk.” I raise my head noticing the new flicker of respect in his eyes as he stares at me.

 

I cough with a smile as I adjust myself to watch him, “Toshironi, upon our first meeting many could dismiss you as nothing more than a weak mewling human who has failed to make anything out of his life besides being some- Teacher. But I can see you have stood upon the frontlines of your own personal war of some importance. I can see in your weary features the tired and bitter face of a man who's lost so much and thus I will not abuse your trust Toshironi but I must ask a dire question. Who is Nana?” I can see his body freeze up and his eyes harden as they pierce into my own.

 

They remind me of the eyes of the man with the shield who tried to fight against me. Sharp as they try to gall me as he says, “Why do you know that name?” I can feel his shoulders tense as if he expects some unpleasant surprise. Whoever Nana is she must hold some importance to Toshironi. I squint abit at him as I try to find some sort of resemblance between Toshironi and Nana but fail to find any which eliminates the possibility of family.

 

“Well, upon my temporary death I saw something rather strange. Seven figures who stood stalwart against death. One of them revealed their name to me and stood dressed in a hero’s costume as she told me the words tell Toshi Nana said Hi.” He glances away to hide his face but I can tell my words have sparked something inside him as he reaches up and grips the rails at the end of my bed.

 

I can hear the straining of the metal under his hand as he seems to glance at me one time his face seemling ancient as he says, “Yes I know of her. She was my mentor and gave me a very important gift.” It finally clicks in my head what this gift is. My eyes widen as I force myself to sit up the atmosphere of the room increasing as I finally understand.

 

I open my lips watching Toshironi carefully as I say, “This is the same gift which you gave Izuku isn’t it? This gift you’ve given is a quirk...Thank you.” I speak with such sincerity I hear emotion show in my voice causing Toshironi to pause as he nods to me. Whatever quirk Izuku had gotten must have been passed on from Toshironi but the question was who was Toshironi? I let the question fade as the door bust open a panting Himiko standing there with handfuls of food and even afew drinks.

 

Toshironi gives me a nod as he says, “Understand not to spread that nugget of information.” He says moving past Himiko as she walks in with a smile carefully unloading the food on a small cart inside the room. I am curious how she gathered so much food in afew moments as she hands me a rather artificial looking hamburger.

 

I let the burger sit upon my chest unwilling to move my arms and pick it up as I ask, “Himiko I will ignore why or how you got these burgers so fast but we have a task. Sadly I will not join you on this but retrieve the weapon stash from underneath the house because your job will be to hunt and eliminate whoever is left from this...Villain attack upon U.A.” I can see the eagerness inside of Himiko’s eye as she giggles. If the guns hidden in the backyard were not enough for this mission then perhaps she would have a better time with what was hidden in my lab. I held faith that she would see the task done.


	44. Chapter 39

It felt nice that everyone was visiting me in the hospital. So far Tsuyu, Ochaco, Iida, and Kirishima alongside many others have stopped by. Although its easier to say those who’ve yet to visit me was Todoroki, Kaa-Chan, Sato and Koji. But I barely knew them so It was understandable they’ve yet to come. Despite the visits and all these meaningless words of support from mom, All-Might and everyone it’s just that- There is something’s that will not stop bothering me as I look at the faces of each of my classmates.

 

Although I feel abit bothered by Thanos and concerned for him I couldn’t bring myself to visit him. I keep telling myself I’d visit him once I was no longer chair bound but I know i'm simply telling myself an excuse. I was chair bound for the next month but I would heal luckily apparently All-Might had gotten me to medical aid just in time. The doctor keeps telling me that every part of my operation was some sort of miracle and the simple fact that I was still breathing was amazing.

 

I look down at the cloth covering my stomach reaching down and feeling the scar tissue from where the tip of the blade pierced the other side of me. I feel my stomach slightly feeling the scar underneath the cloth. For all intents and purposes my guts should have been cut up, burned and destroyed but somehow I survived with only a major scar across my back and one on my stomach. After this month of recovery I would bring myself to face Thanos once more even if All-Might doesn't want me to. But this isn’t the only thing that's bothering me.

 

My chest wells up with fear and guilt each time I see one of my classmates. Sometimes my breath catches in my chest as I sit there staring into the face of my classmates only for it to feel like I was standing there with Mineta in my hands. I didn’t even know him that well no one really did yet at the end of the day I cannot help but sob in the middle of the night at his panicked look all because I wasn’t good enough. If I was just abit better than Mineta wouldn’t have had to die to save Tsuyu. I hear the door open pulling me from my thoughts only to be caught off guard by the smiling presence of Toga, “Izu~! Dad sent me to check in on you.” A piece of me feels jealous she gets to say that so easily as I shuffle in bed and bring my head to stare her.

 

I sigh and tell her, “Is that it? Well it’s nice seeing you Toga but why else are you here? I love you but I know that you tend to be rather cunning.” I can see her smile increase as I note the light sheens off her canines. Did Thanos get her front teeth replaced by metal? Interesting, I wonder if I could get a plate in my head or fingers to assist in hitting or headbutts. “Im sorry if I seem suspicious it just that- Toga I don’t know how to feel about him right now.” I see Togas face softened as she leaps onto the bed sitting on the edge as she pats my leg.

 

Its weird to see her touch my leg yet feel no sensation as I sit there unable to move anything but my toes as she says in a soft tone, “Izu, Thanos is proud of you. He couldn’t visit you during your school because of a project he’s been working on.” I see the slight dip in Toga’s smile and tone and can instantly tell she is lying or hiding something. My fist clench the blankets as I take in a small breathe.

 

“Don’t lie. Toga, don’t forget Thanos taught us both how to detect lies yet he never taught us how to lie. I know you’re hiding something so please just tell me.” My voice dips for afew seconds as I began shaking slightly. I felt like a crybaby as I looked downwards trying to hide my face with my large green hair. I can hear Toga sigh as she gets off the end of the bed before walking down as close as she can to me.

 

I look into her eyes and see that slight hesitation in her eyes as she pauses before saying, “Don’t tell Thanos but I overheard something between him and some man. Apparently this man named uh- Toshiroki or Tomirodi something like that had threatened Thanos. Thanos had to stay away. It was only today that Thanos got permission to see you again but Thanos is to banged up to visit.” I feel a spike of rage directed towards All-Might. I already knew who Toga was talking about as I give her a nod to hold in my mounting rage.

 

Who else would want to keep Thanos away from me? I feel myself relax as I take in a deep breath. All-Might was most likely trying to protect me wasn’t he yet by doing this he only drove me to injure myself recklessly or without care. I begin to settle down as I give a single nod to Toga as I ask her, “I need a favor from you… Please? I need you to find out about Mintea’s family and help me get there Toga. I know you find it out so please?” I see Toga hesitate as she stands there. Why is she so indecisive? I know that she lacks some decision making ability due to the way Thanos raised her but is it to such a degree that she’s clueless without him or someone to command her? I doubt it but it’s a thought which infest my mind.

 

Finally Toga responds with a small, “Izu- That’s not going to help you I heard what happened. You didn’t even know Mintea like that and you’re still obsessed over his death because it was the first one you experienced to someone you felt like you should protect.” I shoot her a glare as she stands there for only afew more seconds before she sighs and says, “Fine. I’ll help you get there just please Izu don’t do anything crazy trying to make up for something you didn’t do.” I feel some sort of relief settled in my chest as I flashed her a small smile. It wouldn’t hurt to ask her more about what she’s been up to I muse.


	45. Chapter 40

I don’t really want to ask how Toga got ahold of a driver, a car, alongside the location of Mineta’s family ontop of various other documents ranging from birth certificates, social security numbers and even old addresses. I understood a long time ago that when it came to espionage that Toga was an absolute beast. Perhaps it is my familiarity with her that makes it hard for her to lie to me or get away with such lies or maybe Thanos assisted in her gaining these documents. Whatever the truth is I don’t choose to look for it.

 

Every time when going all out I could beat down and defeat Toga in a fight but in gathering information? It was something I sucked at compared to her. She had even gotten herself disguised as mom to get me out of the hospital for that day. In many ways Toga going through all this reminded me that this was my sister in all but blood. As she rolled my wheelchair out of the hosptial holding the form of my mother I asked, “How did you even gain my mom’s blood?” I was curious mostly because Toga and my mom rarely interact when we all have dinner together.

 

Toga giggles and shrugs as she begins to turn back into herself and says, “It’s a mystery Izu! She needs to keep her window closed at night.” I glance at her hair noting the dye was starting to fade and her blond roots were showing. A rather new look for Toga which made her bland face somewhat stand out, “Now that I did you a favor! Your turn. I want you to explain to me in depth why you’re avoiding Thanos? Don’t lie Izu~ Afew months ago you’d have gone through almost anything to see him. Now when you get a day out you’ve barely mentioned visiting him if at all.” I feel myself wanting to deny her this request as I take in a deep breath reasoning with myself that I owed her a favor.

 

I let my mask of apathy fade ever so slightly as I tell her, “Well… I just don’t know Toga. I-I’d give my life for him but in the end some small part of me has begun to hate and resent being near him. My mind just feels like it’s been everywhere recently without settling upon anything solid. Im just confused.” I see her nod as she begins to lead me to a black limo of some sort. I raise an eyebrow at her as she giggles and I ask, “Where did you get the money to rent out a Limo? How much does Thanos know?” She stops infront of the limo opening the door for me.

 

She opens the door and lifts me up into the seat allowing me to buckle in as she says, “Well Izu he asked what I was up to and I said I was helping you. Then from there Thanos simply didn’t pester me about anything else simply gave me some money to help in my little mission! Izu I won’t lie I'm fucked in the head...Even more so by dad’s training and you’ve been trained far longer than me. Even now I would love nothing more then to be Thanos but all the years he’s spent caring for me in his own twisted way removed my desire to admire others besides you or him. Even then I won’t kill you for now~” She teases causing me to giggle. Although I do glance at the window and note it would be good to break it and shove Toga through if she does attack.

 

Toga folds up my wheelchair and throws it into the back before jumping into the car. The car starts moving as I ask, “Why are you so- Well perceptive? You always seem to have a good perspective on things.” Toga giggles as she digs into her pockets and pulls out a small vial filled with a ruby red blood. She takes a small sip shifting her body into a rather average looking male I’ve never seen before.

 

“Izu, Thanos showed me each person has their own perception and view on life tainted by their life experiences. He showed me that the smallest details can matter when lying or talking to others and he showed me how emotions can cloud someone’s judgement. Without him I’d be some obsessed wreck looking for someone to become instead of living as I am.” I feel a spike of guilt enter my chest. Toga has done so much with her training and fashioned herself into a weapon. Comparing our progress I feel as If toga is the superior one in terms of growth. 

 

I mean what else have I done but break down into some sort of angry mess like a spoiled child? What else have I done besides snap time after time and fail to save or garner a true appreciation from my classmates. Some small part of me whispers to me that they only came and thank me to make sure that if I ever snapped I wouldn’t gun for them that they weren’t my friends. I feel myself twitch at that as Toga frowns slightly placing her hand on my back and patting it lightly. But she has a point my emotions have been blinding me perhaps there could be some way I can get rid of them? Maybe a surgery or quirk? I’d have to look into it- I pause as I feel my phone buzz.

 

I pull it out finding some unknown number had text it. I open up my phone and check the number as I see a picture of Toshironi standing next to Aizawa, Present Mic and Nedzu smiling and various other things. The picture had the words, “The Teachers of U.A wanted to say thank you with me so Present mic wanted me to send you this picture from our phone. Keep getting healed up my boy! Class-1A should be sending theirs shortly.” I pause as I back out of the number finding my phone almost ringing out as other photos and text pour in from the rest of 1a.

 

I go through them one by one finding a text from Tsuyu with a picture of herself and the rest of her family smiling and giving me various smiles. Tsuyu’s dad, her mom, and siblings all standing side by side and the caption, “Thanks for saving me!” The next one is from Ojiro with a picture of him in his Karate uniform saying, “Don’t be too hard on yourself. Also let’s spar sometimes.” Afterwards I found a picture of Tokoyami and his shadow standing side by side with their thumbs up. I felt tears prick my eyes as I went through all these pictures.

 

Finally I reached the last one tearing up as I open it spotting Iida, Ochaco, Momo and a somewhat unwilling looking Todoroki all standing there in a singular picture with the caption, “Iida and me decided you could use some cheering up in the hospital! We decided to get everyone together and to send you these pictures. Get well soon!- Ochaco.” I don’t even question how they got my number when I break out into joyful tears.

 

I hear toga mutter with a smile on her face, “So that’s what its like to be a hero isn’t it Izuku?” She says my full name this time as she shifts back. I give her a nod as I smile feeling myself finally stabilizing and realizing what I was meant to do. I was meant to be a Hero no matter what stood in my way and I had already become one to class 1-a. The doubt in my heart vanished as I knew for certain these were my actual friends that I didn’t need to manipulate or worry about. Now all I need to do is face Mineta’s family so I can take some Solace.


	46. Chapter 41

I can feel the dread tense in my chest as I glance at my phone. Nothing can defeat or stop this ever growing sense of anxiety and fear which builds in my chest as we finally reach our destination. The car slowly stops infront of a run down house it’s yard filled with dead weeds and tall dried grass alongside various pieces of junk. A wilted tree provides some shade but not enough evidently since I can see the cracks and somewhat broken concrete path which leads from the driveway.

I glance at the truck which sits there noting the bumps and scratches which dot it’s metal frame. The truck’s passenger window cracked from some sort of unknown means. As Toga begins to unload me from the car my eyes catch sight of a small shiny ball sitting above the garage. I begin glance to Toga and simply whisper, “I need to do this alone.” 

She nods as she glances at the ball stuck above the garage as she says, “Scream if you need me. I’ll be out here Izu.” I know she doesn't care about Mineta only the fact that I was so hung up on letting someone die. What is all my training and struggle worth if I can’t prevent the loss of life? I begin moving my way up the driveway despite the bumpy road and the weeds which get caught on my clothes. I keep staring at the little purple ball attached above the garage noting how dirty and old it looked. It seemed smaller then the ones Mineta normally mused.

I stare at it for afew seconds as I wonder if that was Mineta’s first ball. How do you even discover throwing your hair? I begin making my way to the dirty and somewhat cut open and trashed screen door which stood infront of the wooden one. My knuckles reach out as I gently knock on the door noting the spiders lingering in the corner above the door and the empty and almost revolting smell of multiple beer cans simply sitting there. I reach out and knock again waiting for someone to answer only for a skinny man with long stringy hair that resembled those sticky fly traps you hung from the ceiling. His eye’s bloodshot and his eyes red as he sits there taking a sip of the beer-can in his hand as he mumbles out, “Whatcha want?” I feel the heistance build in my throat until his impatient expression goads me into speaking.

My hands clutch the handles of my wheelchair as I ask, “Um- Im your son Mineta’s class-mate. I came to talk about some things may I come in?” I see him standing there his face changing into one laden with anger as his beer can begins to bent in his hand. I peer into the house behind him only to spot more booze and various trash littering the place.

His bloodshot eyes lock with mine as he growls out, “I don’t wanna hear shit about him.” Some sort of fury hits my heart as I clutch my wheelchair even tighter then before.

“What do you mean? I-I came to talk to you about your so-” He stops me with a sharp scoff as he opens the screen door. He wasn’t a buff or strong man and I wasn’t one bit intimatded knowing if I truly wanted I could crunch his neck with a small application of my quirk. I wouldn’t even need my legs to punch a hole through his stomach.

He throws the beer can into a small pile behind him as he says, “Listen here brat. Wanna know who my son is? My son died when he was hit by a car years ago… Mineta’s just some bastard.” I feel stunned for a second at such words. They were a mix of ignorant and stupid but I let my eyes dart behind him and only through years of training do I manage to catch the broken photo of three pepole. Two I recognize as Mineta and his father the third seemed to be some sort of older brother? 

I look up into his eyes unflinching as I ask, “What do you mean? He was your son. Why did you take care of him then?” The words spill out of my mouth before it clicks that Mineta’s bigger brother must have died in a car crash. I see the man tense and growls at me some more like he was some feral dog.

“I told you already my son died when a car hit him. Mineta’s not shit so please fucking leave and stop dragging this stupid shit out why do you even care about him? Because he died? Boo-Fucking hoo pepole die all the time. If you were his friend or something he’d have mention you or at least someone like you.” It stokes my rage like gasoline on a fire as I sit there and hear this. It only further leads me to aggravate this somewhat buzzed man.

I sit up glaring into his eyes as I ask, “Look I wasn’t a good friend of Mineta or anything but I wanted to apologize for letting him die. I-I couldn’t save him.” I hope these words bring some sort of sense into him but I am proven wrong as he leans forward his putrid breath reaching my nose as I sit there and his words laden with rage.

“You did me a favor fucker. The only motherfucker I loved died bringing that shithead into this world. You think I wanted that? You think I wanted the result of a cheap condom breaking on me killing my fucking wife! The same fucking shithead ended up getting my son killed. Now I don’t gotta feed the fucker or pay f-for gas so shut it.” I note there’s something else there hiding beneath the rage. Some sort of pain which is hiding itself beneath the rage. 

I try to fish for more information as I ask, “Ok then how did your son die?” I can see his rage fade for a second as he takes in a deep breathe. Some sort of depression weighing upon him. 

He finally speaks still full of hot rage, “He died when Mineta was being a dumbass. My son pushed Mineta out of the way of a car- It’s not important.” I get the last piece of information I need to begin something proper as I sit there in silence thinking of what to saw and my end goal. 

I let out a small sigh my anxiety and nerves forgotten as I say, “Look- I still wanna apologise for letting Mineta well you know… I don’t know if these words are reaching any emphatic part of you or if you’re simply to jaded and ruined from life but please your his father. Didn’t you share anything at all?” I see him go silent for a few seconds as he finally breaks eye contact with me showing me I was getting through. That there was some shard of him that I was hitting with my words in some way.

I find myself regretting the non function of my legs which would have helped me be far more expressive with my body language but I still try as I hear him say, “Listen Kid- It’s my own fault but Mineta took after the worst parts of me…….. The only thing I can say is perhaps it’s my own fault the bastard took upon the worst part of me which grew when my love died.” I can hear him breaking down more and more with each word that leaves his mouth. As he begins to slouch tired looking as he stands there some unseen exhaustion setting in.

“Look I can’t imagine what it’s like to loose but I blame myself everyday for letting Mineta sacrifice himself fo-” I hear a choking sound come from him and suddenly very alert eyes locking onto me. I don’t know what provoked such a quick and instant reaction from him but it does set me on high alert. I wonder if Toga is watching us right now.

He finally whispers out in a single cough that spoke that something inside him had just shattered, “H-He sacrficed himself?” It finally clicks in my head that no one told this man how Mineta had died in order to save someone else. I give him a small nod as I see the life bleed from the man’s body as he falls to his knees standing there. “H-How?” I can hear his voice crack which makes me ponder how much of this emotional response is simply the beer.

I begin to explain how Mineta died, “He threw himself at one of the Villains attacking the school. He died to save her when I couldn’t.” I see him close his eyes as he leans his head downwards touching the concrete as I notice the small wet droplets hitting the ground beneath his face. I can tell this man finally realized some sort of key aspect of his life which I do not know. But it must be groundbreaking because I can hear this fully grown man begin to sob.

His sobs are sick as he clenches his hand and sobs out, “I-I want my wife back, I want my son back and my job. E-Even Mineta j-just please dear god why.” His words do not make sense as he keeps sobbing on the ground. Perhaps with the death of Mineta he finally realizes his failures as a father or something. I dunno I’ve never been as perceptive as Toga or Thanos so I simply sit there as he sobs more and more and mutters to himself. I begin to turn my wheelchair around as I begin moving away from the scene.

My chest felt hollow and exhausted yet there was still satisfaction shining in my chest that made the burden of not being good enough slightly less. I pause in front of the garage as I roll as close as I can to the side of it allowing me to reach up and begin climbing upwards until I reach the ball my legs dangling uselessly as I pull it off the wall taking some of the wall with it. I begin climbing back down before gently sitting myself down in my wheelchair with some careful balance and movements. I make my way back to the Limo glancing back and the sobbing and somewhat drunk figure kneeling at the doorway knowing I can finally end this obsession and move on with my life. 

Toga says nothing as she loads me up into the car leaving me time to observe the shiny small ball which no longer seems to stick to anything it touches due to it’s age allowing me to freely move in between my hands.

This shows me that although life is unfair to others even from birth it also reminds me as a hero I need to try and make those lives fair or better. As a hero I should not stray away from my emotions and instead try to support others with my own emotions and words. Another realization which will bring me a step closer to becoming the number one hero.


	47. Chapter 42

Toga sits there in silence as the driver takes us back to the hospital. She dosen’t need to say anything yet I still know what questions she wants to ask me as she sits there her eyes staring into the side of my head until I finally sigh and say, “What do you wanna ask me Toga?” She seems to squirm abit unsure how to ask. It was strange to see from someone like Toga. I mean she got weird when anyone else besides me or Thanos called her Toga but still never like this. I mean I even use to joke to her about the old greek togas her name sounded like.

Eventually she finds the words as she says, “Izu why have you been avoiding father? I mean- Why don’t you go visit him today?” I pause at those words. I mean I could see him and I should but there was still that one little part of me that squirmed in fear. I simply look away from her scared to even ask myself what was wrong? Why can’t I go face him despite how much I see Thanos as my father figure? Maybe I was going soft with how much kindness that’s surrounded me. I think that Im starting to fear that he’ll start training me again but I don’t think All-Might would let that happen.

I simply turn to her feeling fear burn at my throat as I say, “Let’s see him…Me and you Toga.” Toga smile returns in full force as she reaches over and ruffles my hair causing my to swat her hand away playfully. Although if she did try to grab my hair I would try to hit her in the face with the small purple plastic ball I held in my hand. The rest of the trip is silent as we reach the hospital where Toga would load me onto my wheelchair and begin guiding me to the Elevators. What should I say? I mean I could simply say Hi and leave but that would be cheating. I needed just to talk with him and find out why am I so scared.

We finally reach the door leaving me sitting there in silence as Toga opens the door and wheels me in to the sight of Thanos sitting there eating some sort of oatmeal. In one hand he was lifting some sort of weight as he turns up to us and simply gives a small smile, “Izuku. It is good to see you’re healthy.” My mouth goes dry as I give him a simple nod as Toga wheels me up next to him. I sit there in silence as he speaks, “I hope you have been surrounding yourself with positivity. Strangely enough I have been reading about humans and the effects of positive and negative words upon them. They do make a profound difference.” I can tell he’s trying to make small-talk as best he can. He’s somewhat bad at it unless we start delving into more philosophical or political talks.

Toga simply leaves the room for some reason as I ask, “Thanos Im gonna be honest I don’t know how to feel anymore. You’re like a dad to me and I'm still unsure how to react to being around you.” He stiffens as he sits there gently placing the weight and the bowl of oatmeal on the ground. He sits up for a long few seconds closing his eyes some sort of unseen weight upon his shoulders.

His large hand reaches out and simply rest upon my head as he says, “Izuku I do not regret anything I have done to train you. Because in the end it is what saved your life when fighting against those Villains but all I ask is you still treat me as the man who saved you in the woods. Because this is your child and you will achieve what you set your mind to. I do not wish to be cheesy but please know that you must go beyond and become better then me, your mentor or anyone else. Live your life according to yourself and let no one else sway you from that path. If they call you mad prove them wrong, if they call you fake show you are real and above all stick to your path. It is all I ask.’ I pause as he lets loose a small cough. I pause at his words only giving him a single nod.

I didn’t need to speak to tell him anything else. As we simply sat there in silence I took comfort knowing that he was there for me even now. I look at him for a long hard second staring at his calm and tired looking face trying to figure out if something else was there. Some sort of certainty that he had that I could not piece together. He glances at the ball in my hand and smiles as he says, “It is good to feel remorse. But what you must not do is let regret get ahold of you for I know you’ve blamed yourself for the boys death but realize death is apart of life. Without death how do we cherish life and know what to protect? Without death what is life? It is a balance… I will help pay for the funeral expenses if you truly wish for some final goodbye.” I close my eyes sitting there thinking about it.

I open my lips as the fear begins to leave my body, “Maybe. When I graduate from U.A there's four people I want there. Toshironi, Toga, Mom and you and when Im smiling upon that stage Im gonna thank you. I'm gonna thank you for all the horrible things you’ve done to me that ensured I was a better person. You gave me only half of what I needed the mind and the strength. Toshironi gave me more strength and help with my heart.” Thanos seems to pause for a second something heavy upon his mind as he sits there. He simply leans into his bed not saying a single word.

He begins to softly chuckle as he says, “You know I had a son...His name was Thane.” I pause as he begins to speak surprised that he was finally sharing his past, “Thane was a precious child who I gave up so much for. He died when he was still young due to a- A villain attack.” I spot the small pause as he reaches over and sits his heavy hand upon my head. The Titan that was Thanos turning to me as he simply says, “Thank you for reminding me so much of him Izuku.” I give him one last nod before he settles in and begins watching TV in silence. Something is off but I do not want to ask what it is because i have a sneaking fear I already know what is wrong.


	48. Chapter 43

Overall it felt like a great day I mean I got to make myself better today in many ways. Even as Toga pushed me back to my room I felt whole in a sense as if I’ve made peace with something. Yet infecting it was a hot and heavy fear that Thanos wasn’t right with how he spoke and seemed to act. As we begin nearing my room I turn to Toga and ask, “Heya… Is something wrong with Thanos or?” She pauses and I can read it. Something inside me switches on as I go over her body language as she tenses up and avoids my gaze hiding something from me. She simply opens the door and begins wheeling me in letting me see Kaa-Chan sitting next to my empty hospital bed in silence.

His eyes look up and lock with mine as I fail to find anything relating to rage simply resignation in his eyes as he sits there. He gives a small grunt nodding his head to Toga who gives him a small rather devilish smile as she says, “Heya Izu’s friend~ What are you doing here silly-pants!” I can tell Kaa-Chan isn’t foolish enough to fall for Toga’s little play. I simply reach up putting my hand on Toga.

“Toga, I think I can handle myself from here,” I tell her calmly causing her to pause before dropping her little act. Kaa-chan withstands her full glare even as Toga gives a small snarl as she begins to leave. The room feels oppressive with just me and Kaa-Chan standing there. Kaa-chan's eyes are always so angry or full of something that kept him going. Never have I seen defeat truly resting in his eyes until this moment and it feels horrible like seeing someone you care about get horribly hit.

Kaa-Chan simply stares down at me only the barest flickers of rage filling his eyes as he stands there across from me, “Why? Why are you so fucking strong!” I feel myself reel back for a second caught off guard wondering how he could have asked that. It almost felt like a stupid question compared to everything else I’ve been going through and a selfish part of me feels great at seeing Kaa-Chan say it.

I give him a similar short response, “Because I trained. Kaa-chan I trained almost every day to get where I am. Why is something wrong?” I see him look down breaking eye contact with me his mouth opening to show gritting teeth.

“Listen Deku, I train almost every hour for most the day I don’t even stop when I'm exhausted then I study yet...Why the fuck do you win without using your quirk? Beat me, outsmart me or whatever the fuck. You saved the day when I couldn’t just- Fuck you.” The world begins to slow as I see a small drop of water fall from Kaa-Chan's face as he stands there. His tone breaks and shifts as he spoke unable to contain himself as he stood there. I watch as that single droplet of water splashes onto the ground.

I don’t think I could answer this without hurting him in some way so might as well tear it off quickly, “Because I didn’t just stop there Kaa-Chan. I didn’t just stop at all to do anything but prepare for the next moment of training or going to school. I broke every bone in my body then I broke them again… I once had a rib in my lungs Kaa-Chan but I didn’t stop.” I look down at my fingers vivid memories flashing to the front of my mind as I say, “Kaa-Chan I had each one of these fingers broken dozens of times, I was forced to box against someone who could take me out in a single strike yet I still kept going. I am an outlier in other worlds an anomaly and that’s it.” I finally lookup hearing Kaa-Chan gritting his teeth as he stood there.

This was my brother. I never viewed Bakugou as anything less or more but he was my brother since we’ve been small children, “Kaa-chan, out of everyone else you’re the only one in this class that I have to be careful of. Out of everyone else you’re the only one who would stand a chance taking me down. Not Todoroki, Not Iida or anyone else. Not even Aizawa but you? I know you Kaa-Chan and you could do it.” 

Kaa-chan is shaking at this point as he stands their fist clenched and shaking as he says, “Fuck you! I-I try everything and it’s still not enough to win. Its not enou- Just fuck you.” These are his words as he stands there. I wanna say something to make him feel better but what can I say when these things are true? What can I say as I sit in this dimly lited room facing down the one person who could actually rival me because he is the only other person who had that irregular willpower to keep going.

I feel my rage build up as I scream, “Shut up! Don’t give up because I know if I rest for a second you will surpass me. You’ve always been like my brother so please don’t give up and...You're my rival. Promise me you’ll keep going.” I reach out my hand causing Bakugou to pause as he stands there his body tense as he finally looks up his eyes filled with some tears as he begins to relax slightly. I know my words are making some impact on him as I give him a smile leaving my hand extended ready to shake his.

He seems to march forward and reach out only to pause and glance at his hand dim flickers sparking in his palm as he says, “Deku this is the only time Im gonna say it but you’re right. I shouldn’t give up because I will win. The moment you relax I will beat you shithead because you are my rival.” He reaches out taking my hand firmly and shaking it as he wipes away his tears and begins letting that old cocky smirk shine through.


	49. Chapter 44

Himiko took in a deep breathe of air as she looked at the bag before her eyeing it carefully making sure it was fully loaded. Her beloved brother was so great at slaughter and fighting that it was something she loved to watch… unless she was the one getting beaten down in their little combat sessions.

But as she prepared to work and do what she did the best! Being sneaky! As she zipped the bag closed and lifted it on her shoulder she walked forward with a small skip and hum her head simply hidden by a white nylon mask with flowers and such etched around it. It was something that Thanos had helped her create something which she could see through with ease and breathe in. It would hide her true face while letting blood pass through the fibers with ease.

She kept walking her little appearance held up. It hadn’t taken a lot of digging to find this little base- The first bit was getting ahold of some guy who forged ID’s then going from there and then after abit of bleeding and cutting well it became rather easy to find a long list of various Villian groups and there was none being talked about compared that little Leauge of Villains. Weeks had passed and Thanos had finally been moved to some sort of medical room newly built inside the house.

She was scared of the possible fate of her adopted father. He was a scary man and abusive in many ways but at the end of the day he was all she had and he actually cared simply showing it through his harsh training, traps, and methods which would have broken a lesser person. But Himiko was not some sheep to simple wither and die for she was determined to make it as far as Izu even as Thanos grew sicker and sicker. She paused trying to collect her emotions as the possible death of Thanos flooded her mind causing her to clench her eyes shut.

She wasn’t as smart or gifted as Izu and she hated that simple fact. It felt like anything they did she was always second place… but her adoptive father had taught her one thing. One thing which she whispered to herself whenever she grew scared or anxious like now, “Persistence outweighs intelligence…” For hard work is what would get her through this and even now she would not stop.

She runs her tongue across the metallic fangs which filled her mouth as she sighed wishing that this mask didn’t hinder her bite but everything came at a cost. Izu had already been healing pretty well but that horrid scar jagged and fresh that covered his back always placed some mixture of emotions inside her. As she should there was fear and some senses of desire that she needed to protect him… but on the other half, there was this sick joy and amusement she got from seeing the so-called mighty Izu and favorite of her father injured from his failure. 

She pauses as she reached the door turning her mask to the camera nested in the corner of the room simply looking upon her as she waved at it tilting her head as she began to walk closer to it. Yet her mind was still distracted as she pondered that little group of friends he had been hanging around. It never hurt to spy upon her little brother for Thanos even if he didn’t ask! She’d be ready for when he did… He would sooner or later she just didn’t understand why was he was letting him such freedom!

That girl with the weird fingers was selfish on a path that was so easily sidetracked a horrible influence on him, Bakugou with his inferiority complex grated on her nerves, the scarred one she had spotted trying to spy upon Izu had some sort of shady background and would act as another drag upon Izu. She didn’t want them hindering Izu for she wanted to prove to Thanos that she was better.

The door beeps as it slides open letting her inside to spot the tense standoff between two very familiar targets. She had managed to do some research looking into local Villians yet nothing came up about the shadowy or handsy man heh- those were funny nicknames. Yet she knew across from the hands man was Stain the Hero-Killer. Hands turns to her and growls, “Who are you? We are very busy here and I don’t recall asking for some little brat to come here. Kiri please get rid of her.”

 

Himiko giggles as she smiles underneath her mask heart beating in her chest as she says, “I came because of your little attack on U.A- Oh please! It was so cool let me join you I’ve always wanted to make All-Might bleed ya know? Im tired of these hero’s and sheep.” Hands pauses at that as Stain turns to her a frown forming on his face as his hand reaches up to his sword. Himiko wasn’t sure on Stains quirk nor was she attempting to impress him making this a dangerous situation. 

She had a vague impression of Hands personality- Something childish with hate towards All-Might and heroes in general. But it was something that directly contrasted with Stain’s views and she tensed as Stain spoke, “While we may both agree to try and destroy the present Tomura, I do not believe taking in this foolish child however she may have found us to be wise.” Stain darts forward intent on slicing her down.

She quickly draws a knife from her hip using it to parry Stains blow. She slides it down his blade as she quickly pushes against his blade opening his side up to a quick jab causing him to wince and quickly draw his elbow towards Himiko’s face. She catches his elbow and slams him in the liver once more somewhat stunning him as she dashes her hand attempting to grab at his throat only for Stain to slipe out of her range as she finally decides upon her words, “C’mon! True heros like us shouldn’t be fighting! Those twisted monsters wearing the skins of the righteous sickens me and for things to change… The death of All-Might is needed to preserve him as the true symbol of peace.”

Stain pauses as he lowers his swords eyes bearing down onto the young form of Himiko as she says, “Please! I’ll do anything to prove that I wanna help! I wanna make the world a better place and fightings the best way I can do that.” She watched as Stain lowered his guard ever so carefully giving her a soft scoff.

“Hmmm… Intersting- What say you stain should we give this little girl a chance? With the way you and she fought I ponder how useful she will be to us,” Tomura spoke as Himiko gave a small over-exaggerated performance bow giggling as she did. If she played up the insanity bit they’d underestimate her hopefully.

Stain stares at her for a long few moments as he says, “If you agree to get her checked for a bug or cameras and… take her out to kill a false hero as she thus proclaims and proves her belief in her ideal I will not argue with your choice to keep her.” Himiko’s giggles were real this time as she finished the first steps to finding out more about this league. Izu was a monster of a fighter, idealist, and Hero but what was she? A dangerous, silent and manipulative little spy and assassin as her father had taught her. Thanos would be so pleased when he got the good news.


	50. Chapter 45

Himiko sits there going over the pictures of the possible targets as Tomura sat there simply tapping the table impatiently. Truthfully Himiko had a few targets already chosen out of the list but she simply wanted to mess with Tomura. Stain was currently out and about doing whatever it was he did as she asks, “Heya are we going to be busy during that spring festival or no? I really wanna watch that.”

Tomura pauses scratching at his neck lightly as he hums glancing to Kuro-Giri who simply shakes his head prompting Tomura, “Hmmm, no we’re not but you should hurry up and choose. But call me curious for one who wants to purge corrupt hero’s… Why would you watch one meant to glorify them hm?”

There is a slight pause to Himiko as she turns to Tomura curious as she says, “Why are you watching it? I got someone I want to see~ Call it family matters bosses can’t look into those.” A soft chuckle comes from Tomura as he sits there nodding at her answer before going back to his silent little brooding occasionally glancing at the book of targets Himiko browsed as she hummed gently.

She did wonder how little Izu was doing with his new friends dragging him down. An idea which sat wrong in her head- She couldn’t let those idiots squander him and make him soft. Maybe with this little mission she would have her chance to begin trying to get him change- Become better and stronger but how? As she looks upon the list she pauses spotting the helmeted face of Ingenium trying to ponder why that helmeted face looks so familiar.

It clicked within moments as she realized this was that bigger brother to that glasses boy Izu loves to hang out with. Oh how broken Izuku was becoming and this might push him over the edge if she began targeting his friends and considering how unhinged, unsocial and violent Izuku was becoming? Well- That might not be the worst thing. At her worst she had been stolen from and left in an alleyway with nothing more then a broken nose sobbing and weak.

Oh how weak she had been when she finally broke and gave away her life to Dad. But she only grew stronger from it and in some ways more mentally sound. It was only by a guiding hand and her own inner strength that she had grown stronger… and well- Her little Izu was nothing if mentally strong. As she leans back humming gently as she takes the picture of Ingenium into her hands curiously pondering what would happen if she did break Izu’s little friend circle.

Pondering what happened if she slowly took away each of his friends one by one starting with this little glasses fella. He’d be the perfect first target and slowly these losses would harden Izu instead of breaking him. Never in a million years would the green-haired break or bow would he? He was already breaking piece by piece… But perhaps? “I wonder Mista Kuro~ If you take away someones friends one by one what would happen to them?”

Kurogiri pauses as he sets the glass he was cleaning down as he turns his eyes to Himiko staring at her carefully as he ponders it for only afew seconds, “Either break or grow cold and distant. Uncaring in some ways.” She pondered what would a cold and heartless Izu be like? 

He’d be distant from Thanos, whoever his mentor was and all his friends. All those corrupting influences that could sway him from the path of Justice! “Oooo~ I have an idea. Say I take the whole niceness out of someone determined to be a hero what do you think would be left?” Tomura scoots over his chair akin to a child as he smiles eagerly at the idea. He looks at the pictures trying to figure who Himiko was speaking about.

“They would break and you’d either be left with a sad and crumbled man or… A ruthless figure seeking justice maybe even a Villian,” Himiko scoffs at the idea of Izuku breaking or becoming some ruthless Villian. But the idea of him becoming some absolute figure of Justice? Unable to be bribed, broken, pushed or manipulated simply an unstoppable Hero that would serve all the things a Hero was meant to? It sent a shiver down her spine as she began to smile and blush.

Oh, it would be everything Izu ever dreamed of and more! A stalwart figure that made all the Villians cower in fear and this little breaking point would dull him towards the pains of distancing himself from Thanos… It would allow her to be taught by father far more and then later surpass Izu! “Oh if that’s the case then? I wish to turn someone into the symbol of cold and ruthless Justice. A monster of a boy who I wanna say- Reset? I may go forward in this goal on some days without you but I’ll still be heard Mister Tomura. I firmly believe that I can break someone into the perfect symbol of Ruthless Peace to rival us. So I choose this engine fella as my first target!”

Tomura pauses and begins giggling abit more as he looks upon the picture. Tomura knew Thanos would frown but- This world didn’t need any more idealistic children. It needed a Hero who would be willingly to dispense harsh justice upon anyone alongside it would perhaps be the healthiest route for Izuku to go so he can detach himself from all those vices and corrupting swaying influences around him. “You know I thought I was going to hate you as much as Stain but… I like where this is going. You have fun with your little side project.” She nods as she eyes the picture as she begins formulating a plan to make those horrid little influences Izu called friends suffer and make her little brother whole again. To make Izu a far more stable and certain symbol of ruthless peace so that the boy can actually attain his dream without snapping due to the ingrained violence he used to.

A broken and deadly child such as Izu couldn’t be an idealistic or peaceful figure akin to All-Might without lying to themselves or breaking their very core. The sooner Izu became far more ruthless was the day she won and healed her brother. Besides Izu was already a killer how much further did he have to go? A killer couldn’t be the next All-Might so it was best she get him ready now then later.


End file.
